


gacha jail

by asakuraa1



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, THIS FIC IS GETTING MESSY I NEED TO CLEAN IT, also i like chatfic so and i barely see any of them so, anzu and makoto are best friends dont @ me on that, bass player anzu give me life, its literally everyone doing dumb things, mao's sister is there for a short while, mentions of suzu kuromori, oof here we go adding more relationships im gonnahave fun writing each of them, this was a bad idea what am i doing, we could probably call this a crack fic but I plan to add serious elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Subaru: i wanted a place where we can all talk when we're not all togetherMakoto: pureMao: no waitSubaru: also i want to show u my memesMao: there it is





	1. beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subaru does something that'll probably be hellish

**Subaru added Anzu, Makoto, Mao, and Hokuto to “TS GC!!”**

 

**Subaru:** hey guys!!

 

**Anzu:** subaru i love you dearly but i dont think this is a good idea

 

**Mao:** same

 

**Makoto:** it cant be that bad right?

 

**Subaru:** so i had a thought

 

**Subaru:** cardcaptor sakura but they collect yugioh cards

 

**Makoto:** i was wrong

 

**Anzu:** SUBARU I DONT NEED MY CHILDHOOD TO BE RUINED AT 11 PM

 

**Anzu:** goddamn i cant stop thinking about that

 

**Hokuto:** Who taught Anzu how to swear? 

 

**Anzu:** bold of you to assume i was taught

 

**Hokuto:** We’re going to need to talk about that later.

 

**Hokuto:** Anyways, why did you make this groupchat?

 

**Subaru:** i wanted a place where we can all talk when we’re not all together

 

**Makoto:** pure

 

**Mao:** no wait

 

**Subaru:** also i want to show u my memes

 

**Mao:** there it is

 

**Anzu:** subaru no offense but

 

**Anzu:** your memes arent that good

 

**Makoto:** dfnksdn anzu-chan no

 

**Subaru:** EXCUSE ME

 

**Subaru:** ILL HAVE U KNOW MY MEMES ARE QUALITY MATERIAL

 

**Hokuto:** I’ve heard Tomoya and Masked Pervert talk about this before but

 

**Hokuto:** What’s a meme?

 

**Mao:** Hokuto

 

**Mao:** are you serious?

 

**Makoto:** IM ABOUT TO HAVE A STROKE

 

**Anzu:** IM CAKLING

 

**Subaru:** cakling

 

**Anzu:** stfu

 

**Subaru changed Anzu’s name to cakling**

 

**Subaru:** c a k l i n g

 

**cakling:** i hate you

 

**Hokuto:** Please answer my question.

 

**Mao:** Memes are like funny jokes on the internet that get viralized and drawn out

 

**Mao:** Anzu was saying that Subaru’s memes aren’t good

 

**Makoto:** if akehoshi-kuns memes arent good

 

**Makoto:** then are my memes good, anzu-chan?

 

**cakling:** we keep a meme file, makoto

 

**cakling:** of course they are

 

**Mao:** Oh my god you guys keep a meme file

 

**Subaru:** WHY DIDNT I GET TO CONTRIBUTE??

 

**cakling:** as i said before

 

**cakling:** not that good of memes

 

**Mao:** What kind of things do you have in that file?

 

**Makoto:** a bunch of things

 

**cakling:** we have a picture of koga in a dog costume, first year hokuto, that one vine of the jonas brothers but we changed it to 2wink, and an edit of wataru-san as swablu

 

**Subaru:** damn

 

**Mao:** that seems like blackmail material

 

**Subaru:** hibiki-senpai does look like swablu

 

**Hokuto:** WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF FIRST YEAR ME

 

**Subaru:** :0

 

**cakling:** :)

 

**Hokuto:** ANZU

 

**Subaru:** caps lock

 

**cakling:** ask swablu

 

**Hokuto:** I’m going to kill him

 

**Makoto:** he got rid of his punctuation

 

**Subaru:** WeRe affecting him!

 

**Mao:** please don’t i need at least one sane person here

 

**cakling:** ahem

 

**Mao:** I need two sane people

 

**cakling:** thank you

 

**Hokuto:** You’re lucky it’s nighttime or else I would have made you delete that photo

 

**Mao:** you’d make them delete the photo but not everything else?

 

**Mao:** also you can make them send the file to you so you can delete it?

 

**Hokuto:** You’re right

 

**Hokuto:** Anzu, Yuuki

 

**Hokuto:** Please send me the file

 

**cakling:** no

 

**Makoto:** ok

 

**cakling:** MAKOTO

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan

 

**cakling changed the chat name to “betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think”**

 

**Subaru:** but its my gc

 

**cakling:** im taking it for a hot second

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan, it would be mean to keep a photo hidaka-kun doesn’t want

 

**Makoto:** so i suggest we delete the photo tomorrow at school in front of hidaka-kun

 

**cakling:** god im too weak to your purity

 

**Hokuto:** Good, so you’ll be doing that?

 

**cakling:** we will

 

**Makoto:** don’t worry hidaka-kun I got your back

 

**Hokuto:** Thank you, Yuuki

 

**Mao:** well that’s one piece of blackmail destroyed

  
  
  
  
  


**Anzu to Makoto**

 

**Anzu:** youre not actually doing are you?

 

**Makoto:** psh no i know you have million copies of that same picture

 

**Anzu:** WHAT NO

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan you’re not subtle

 

**Anzu:** hhhhhhhhh

 

**Makoto:** i won’t say anything else but

 

**Makoto:** you aint slick, anzu-chan

 

**Anzu:** hhh fine okay i guess i do have more copies of that same picture

 

**Makoto:** and you like hidaka-kun?

 

**Anzu:** SJHSHSSHSH

 

**Anzu:** I DONT LIKE HIM

 

**Anzu:** I JUST THINK HES ADMIRABLE AND HE HAS MY RESPECT

 

**Makoto:** and apparently your heart

 

**Anzu:** M A K O T O

 

**Anzu:** LIKE YOU CAN TALK

 

**Anzu:** I SEE YOU IN THE CLASSROOM WITH SOOBS AND YOU LOOK SO WHIPPED

 

**Anzu:** AND TODAY WHEN HE TOOK A BITE OUT OF YOUR SANDWICH YOU GOT SO FLUSTERED

 

**Makoto:** ndjsd

 

**Anzu:** AND LETS NOT FORGET WHEN ONI SUBARU CAME OUT

 

**Makoto:** OK OK I GET IT

 

**Anzu:** YOU SAID AND I QUOTE

 

**Anzu:** “oh no anzu-chan, he’s hot”

 

**Makoto:** AHHHHHH

 

**Makoto:** I GET IT

 

**Makoto:** LETS DROP THIS

 

**Anzu:** good now

 

**Anzu:** what if cardcaptor sakura really did collect yugio cards?

 


	2. anzu, the orange bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ritsu, hinata, and yuta join the party  
> anzu bullies orange heads  
> tori is now pepto bismol

**cakling:** IF CARDCAPTOR SAKURA DID COLLECT YUGIO CARDS THEN SYAORAN AND SAKURA WOULD’VE BATTLED IT OUT AND WHOEVER WON THE DUEL WOULD TAKE ONE CARD FROM THE LOSERS DECK. SAKURA WON EVERYTIME UNTIL SYAORAN GOT FED UP WITH IT.

 

 **Mao:** was this really needed during class?

 

 **cakling:** i just remembered it rn

 

 **cakling:** anyways thanks for ruining my childhood soobs

 

**Subaru’s name changed to soobs**

 

 **soobs:** no prob bob

 

 **Hokuto:** Her name is Anzu, not Bob

 

 **Hokuto:** Also get off your phones

 

 **soobs:** oh my god hokke

 

 **cakling:** hokuto please never change

 

 **Hokuto:** I don’t intend to?

 

 **cakling:** anyways i did have something to say

 

 **cakling:** ill be late to your guys practice today so im gonna give one of you a sheet of things you have to do

 

 **soobs:** whats on the sheet

 

 **cakling:** i dont know because i know i dont plan on giving it to you

 

 **soobs:** WHAT IS THIS

 

 **soobs:** SLANDER SUBARU DAY?

 

 **Hokuto:** But I do that everyday?

 

 **cakling:** hnfjd

 

 **Mao:** and now I’m going to mute you all

 

 **soobs:** sari i cant stand this dont mute us

 

 **cakling:** mao if youre going to mute me then im going add a rat here

 

 **Mao:** oh god no please

 

 **Mao:** ritsu doesn’t need to be here

 

 **cakling:** he doesn’t need to be

 

**cakling added Ritsu to “betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think”**

 

 **cakling:** but he might as well damn be here

 

 **Hokuto:** Was it Sazanami who taught you how to swear?

 

 **cakling:** hokuto i’ve been swearing before I came to yumenosaki

 

 **Ritsu:** what is this?

 

 **soobs:** the trickstar gc!!!

 

 **Ritsu:** so, hell?

 

 **soobs:** dear diary, im being bullied

 

 **soobs:** maybe its because im gay

 

 **cakling:** me at kimisaki ^

 

 **Ritsu:** i though u were bi

 

 **cakling:** yeah i am

 

 **cakling:** my bi awakening was stimulated by my best friend teaching me bass

 

 **cakling:** she was so pretty and she smelled so nice

 

 **soobs:** anzu thats gay

 

 **cakling:** *subaru youre gay

 

 **cakling:** anyways back to my bi awakening

 

 **Mao:** no one wants to hear about this

 

 **Hokuto:** I’m actually kinda interested

 

 **Ritsu:** yes go on anzu

 

 **cakling:** suzu-chan had like super small hands and she kept touching me and told me where to place my hands and i was super distracted because I was like “holy shit what is happening??” and she was really close and her eyes looked so pretty. I started to flirt with her but i didn’t know i was flirting, it was more like a “god youre so pretty let me tell you that” but then i got snitched on by some student and everyone bullied me for being gay and starting a revolution at my old school.

 

 **cakling:** so thats how I learned how to play bass and my bi awakening

 

 **Ritsu:** damn, if that doesn’t trigger an angsty backstory then i don’t know what does

 

 **Hokuto:** That sounds...very troubling

 

 **cakling:** im over it now though

 

 **cakling:** suzu-chan and i made up so we still keep contact. she’s dating leo-senpai’s little sister

 

 **Ritsu:** oh my god what??

 

 **cakling:** oh shit uh

 

 **cakling:** suzu-chan who?? dont know her

 

 **Ritsu:** no anzu go back

 

 **Ritsu:** ousama’s little sister is dating your best friend?

 

 **Hokuto:** As Akehoshi would say,

 

 **Hokuto:** “Uh oh, spaghettios”

 

 **Mao:** OH MY GOD

 

 **soobs:** CORRUPT CORRUPT CORRUPT

 

 **cakling:** Ritsu, don’t tell Leo-san because Ruka-chan isn’t ready to tell him yet

 

 **Ritsu:** i see ur using proper grammar

 

 **Ritsu:** so ill keep quiet for now

 

 **cakling:** thank you, now

 

 **cakling:** UH OH SPAGHETTIOS

 

 **Hokuto:** I immensely regret typing that

 

**cakling changed Hokuto’s name to spaghettios**

 

 **spaghettios:** I don’t like this, change it back

 

 **Mao:** I’m losing my braincells

 

 **Mao:** be like Makoto, get of your phones you heathens

 

 **soobs:** ukki is the true saint

 

 **cakling:** true

 

 **Ritsu:** maakun what r u talking about

 

 **Ritsu:** u never had any in the first place

  
  
  
  


**cakling added Hinata and Yuta to “betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think”**

 

 **Mao:** oh god

 

 **cakling:** Hey its Hinata! I stole senpai’s phone and i saw this was a thing!

 

 **Mao:** this was supposed to be the trickstar gc what happened

 

 **cakling:** well sakuma ritsu senpai is here so why cnantwrjsa

 

 **Mao:** ??

 

 **cakling:** hinata you impure child, use your own phone

 

**Hinata’s name changed to impure child**

 

 **impure child:** senpai we’re in the same room, no need to say it twice

 

 **cakling:** i literally just wanted to check up on my bass because i asked yuta to bring it into the shop

 

 **impure child:** why didn’t u ask me?

 

 **cakling:** same situation with subaru, didnt plan on it

 

 **soobs:** Anzu only bullies orange heads

 

**soobs changed cakling’s name to orange bully**

 

 **orange bully:** i stg im going to break your knee caps subaru

 

 **soobs:** proof right there

 

 **impure child:** geez senpai

 

 **Yuta:** a groupchat with my brother, trickstar, and ritsu senpai?

 

 **Yuta:** sounds like a blast

 

 **orange bully:** did you take my bass into the shop?

 

 **Yuta:** yeah you’ll get it back in about a week

 

 **orange bully:** see hinata, this what a good underclassmen looks like

 

**orange bully changed Yuta’s name to anzu’s favorite twin**

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** aw thanks senpai

 

 **impure child:** i devote my life to our lord and savior, jesus christ for this??

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** aniki your devotion was not worthy enough

 

 **orange bully:** ahfudsjn

 

 **impure child:** wow ok soob senpai and i r going to start our own unit now

 

 **soobs:** uh

 

 **soobs:** hinata im trickstar to my core so

 

 **orange bully:** FBEDSJIDSN

 

 **impure child:** BETRAYED BY MY UNIT PARTNER THAT WASNT EVEN OFFICIAL

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** the gc name truly speaks the truth

 

 **orange bully:** omg he’s fake crying

 

**orange bully sent a picture**

 

 **orange bully:** look at this kid

 

 **impure child:** SENPAI WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM

 

 **impure child:** SHES LAUGHING AT ME

 

 **soobs:** anzu truly is the orange bully

 

 **Makoto:** Oh the aoi twins are here

 

 **impure child:** hey its ukki senpai

 

 **Makoto:** Hi hinata-kun

 

 **impure child:** how’d u know it was me?

 

 **Makoto:** the names

 

 **impure child:** am i really an impure child?

 

 **orange bully:** if it makes you feel better, you’re my favorite impure child

 

 **impure child:** it does but what does that make himemiya?

 

 **Mao:** Do you mean gremlin?

 

 **orange bully:** omg mao

 

 **impure child:** djfndsna isara senpai

 

 **Mao:** Himemiya is like pepto bismol as a human being

 

 **orange bully:** BJDDKBAJ MAO

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** ISARA SENPAI IS NOT HOLDING BACK

 

 **Mao:** I NEED A PLACE TO EXPRESS MY THOUGHTS

 

 **Mao:** THESE ARE MY THOUGHTS

 

 **impure child:** begone thought

 

 **Makoto:** anzu-chan edit himemiya-kun as a pepto bottle

 

 **orange bully:** IM ON IT IM ON

 

 **impure child:** oh god this is great

 

 **impure child:** senpai took out her laptop and is doing gods work

 

 **Makoto:** thats one more thing added to the meme file

 

 **impure child:** omg you guys keep a meme file?

 

 **impure child:** can i join??

 

 **Makoto:** ask anzu-chan

 

 **soobs:** if she says yes im gonna

 

 **impure child:** she said yes

 

 **soobs:** WHY DOES HE GET TO CONTRIBUTE BUT NOT ME

 

 **impure child:** she says that my memes are funnier

 

 **soobs:** anzu just bullies me

 

 **orange bully:** look if you make me a quality meme, i’ll consider it

 

 **soobs:** thats a challenge i will accept

  
**Mao:** well we know who’s gonna win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow ritsu and 2wink are here. i still regret writing this but its too fun to stop
> 
> to see who is who  
> Subaru=soobs  
> Hokuto=spaghettios  
> Anzu=orange bully  
> Hinata=impure child  
> Yuta=anzu's favorite twin


	3. mental health with akehoshi BOObaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subaru tries to make makoto feel better and has thoughts  
> anzu represses her depression  
> hokuto tries to make sure everyone is mentally well  
> the usual stuff

**Subaru to Hokuto**

 

**Subaru:** hokke

 

**Subaru:** hokke

 

**Subaru:** hokke

 

**Subaru:** hokke

 

**Subaru:** HOKKE

 

**Hokuto:** JESUS WHAT DO YOU WANT

 

**Subaru:** its october

 

**Hokuto:** So what?

 

**Subaru:** ill be known as

 

**Subaru:** akehoshi BOObaru

  
  
  
  
  


**betrayal in my gc? more likely than you think**

 

**soobs:** someone pls tell hokke to unblock me

 

**orange bully:** wtf did you do

 

**soobs:** spammed him and then called myself akehoshi BOObaru

 

**Makoto:** akehoshi-kun why

 

**soobs:** TIS THE SEASON

 

**impure child:** WRONG PHRASE SOOB SENPAI

 

**orange bully:** i talked to hokuto and he said if there are more dumb puns he’ll block you again

 

**spaghettios:** Why is my name still not changed?

 

**orange bully:** you could change it yourself

 

**spaghettios:** I don’t know how

 

**impure child:** these are the types of things that remind me that hidaka-senpai is a grandpa

 

**impure child changed spaghettios’s name to actual grandpa**

 

**actual grandpa:** You know what

 

**actual grandpa:** I’m okay with this

 

**orange bully:** i just realized, makoto doesn’t have a dumb name yet

 

**Makoto:** I don’t need one

 

**Makoto:** Because my real name is already dumb

 

**orange bully:** UM HI HELLO I WOULD LIKE TO CALL THE LOVE POLICE AND SEND LOVE TO MY FRIEND MAKOTO

 

**soobs:** ukki if u ever say something like that ever again i will

 

**soobs:** eat a coin

 

**actual grandpa:** Yuuki, please love yourself or else that will happen

 

**Makoto:** hhhhhhh

 

**orange bully:** makoto where are you?

 

**Makoto:** why?

 

**orange bully:** look to your right

 

**Makoto:** oh whABNDS

 

**impure child:** omg anzu-senpai killed yuuki-senpai

 

**actual grandpa:** Anzu wouldn’t kill anyone, especially Yuuki

 

**soobs:** i secretly think anzu is able to kill someone with her disappointment looks

 

**impure child:** senpai’s disappointment looks are god tier

 

**actual grandpa:** I don’t think that something to put as god tier

 

**soobs:** thts bc youve never had one directed at you

 

**impure child:** anzu-senpai could never be disappointed in hidaka-senpai

 

**orange bully:** OK SO

 

**orange bully:** WE’RE GONNA HAVE A COMFORT MAKOTO MOVIE NIGHT IN THE PRACTICE ROOM

 

**orange bully:** AND YES THIS IS PART OF MY JOB

 

**orange bully:** IF ONE OF MY BOYS IS SAD I HAVE TO CHEER THEM UP

 

**Makoto:** no anzu-chan it’s fine

 

**Makoto:** also you just want to watch rev star

 

**orange bully:** but watching rev star would be fun

 

**Makoto:** I was just in a depressed mood but talking to all of you made it a bit better

 

**actual grandpa:** If there’s anything we can do, we’ll help you

 

**orange bully:** being depressed is the worst thing in the world

 

**orange bully:** that’s why depression rhymes with repression

 

**impure child:** is that what u do

 

**orange bully:** yep

 

**actual grandpa:** Ok so I think we need a mental health day and that should be today

 

**orange bully:** mental health who?

 

**impure child:** senpai no

 

**actual grandpa:** Anzu please

 

**orange bully:** I have work to do so you can take the day off

 

**actual grandpa:** I am not afraid to drag you to rest

 

**orange bully:** :)

 

**actual grandpa:** ANZU

  
  
  
  
  


**Subaru to Makoto**

 

**Subaru:** sorry i didnt say anything earlier when u were feeling down

 

**Subaru:** I just didnt know what to say

 

**Makoto:** You don’t have to apologize Akehoshi-kun

 

**Makoto:** I know that you don’t like those types of situations

 

**Subaru:** If it helps can i try to help u with your mental health?

 

**Subaru:** because hokke was talking about taking a mental health day with everyone and i think thats a good idea

 

**Subaru:** just hanging out with everyone and relaxing

 

**Subaru:** chill time

 

**Makoto:** I’ll take part in it but I don’t know if anzu-chan would

 

**Subaru:** yeah hokke is worried about her

 

**Makoto:** Akehoshi-kun

 

**Makoto:** thank you for willing to help with this stuff

 

**Makoto:** it really helps and I’m glad that you’re friends with me. I really like talking to you and you make me happy.

 

**Subaru:** no problem! I like Ukki a lot so I want to keep you smiling as bright as usual

 

**Makoto:** I like you too, Akehoshi-kun and you keep smiling too.

  
  


**Subaru to Hokuto**

 

**Subaru:** fuck

 

**Hokuto:** What?

 

**Subaru:** i think i like ukki

 

**Hokuto:** We all like Yuuki

 

**Subaru:** no hokke u idiot

 

**Subaru:** i meant romantically

 

**Hokuto:** Oh

 

**Hokuto:** OH

 

**Subaru:** ya my reaction too

 

**Subaru:** idk how it started but when i told him that i liked him and i wanted him to keep smiling, i meant it as a friend way

 

**Subaru:** AND THEN HE SAID I LIKE YOU TOO AND HOW HE WANTED TO ME TO KEEP SMILING AND MY HEART KINDA WENT DKAF NJDSN

 

**Hokuto:** As Anzu would say,

 

**Hokuto:** “Be gay somewhere else. I’m trying to work”

 

**Subaru:** when did u hear her say that?

 

**Hokuto:** When Masked Pervert was talking about the Student Council President and she got fed up with him and said that

 

**Hokuto:** I will never forget the look on his face

 

**Subaru:** ok back to my crisis

 

**Subaru:** do i like ukki?

 

**Hokuto:** That’s for you to decide

 

**Subaru:** ok fair

 

**Subaru:** having crushes on people is hard, hokke

 

**Hokuto:** That was quick

 

**Subaru:** another mystery solved by akehoshi BOObaru

 

**Subaru:** no wait hokke dont block me

 

**Hokuto:** Bye

  
**Subaru:** H OKKE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't expect me to put in issues did you? wrong  
> anyway school is kicking my ass so i'm only able to write on weekends which makes updates slow


	4. the karaoke chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anzu is forced to sing  
> ritsu and yuta have a rap battle of the century

**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** list of unappreciated singing voices

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** shinobu, anzu-senpai, and all of rab*ts

 

 **Makoto:** agreed

 

 **orange bully:** shinobu is only on there because you like his voice

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** like i said unappreciated

 

 **Mao:** I don’t think I’ve heard Anzu sing before

 

 **actual grandpa:** Has anyone heard her sing?

 

 **orange bully:** next yumenosaki mystery, can anzu sing?

 

 **Makoto:** anzu-chan can sing

 

 **Makoto:** during a lesson, i asked her to help me with hitting some notes and she hit them easily

 

 **Ritsu:** can prove, she sings me lullabies

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** senpai’s range is very wide

 

 **orange bully:** hhhhhhh

 

 **orange bully:** i swear until i am alive i will never sing in front of any of you

 

 **Makoto:** let anzu-chan sing 2k18

 

 **actual grandpa:** How wide is her range?

 

 **orange bully:** oh my god hokuto no

 

 **Ritsu:** she sings in a soft voice but she can go deep

 

 **Ritsu:** but she can go high as well

 

 **orange bully:** ritsu you rat

 

**orange bully changed Ritsu’s name to ratsu**

 

 **ratsu:** i have a brand now

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** senpai lets go karaoke with aniki

 

 **orange bully:** hh no why

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** to prove a point

 

 **Mao:** How about, we all go?

 

 **orange bully:** great idea mao that way i can embarrass myself to people whose job is singing

 

 **actual grandpa:** If that’s your concern then someone can sing with you

 

 **soobs:** I WANNA SING WITH ANZU

 

 **soobs:** ANZU LETS DO A DUET

 

 **orange bully:** hhhhhhhh fine

 

 **ratsu:** hey can i bring naru and ousama?

 

 **ratsu:** i bet naru would want to sing with anzu

 

 **orange bully:** sure i guess

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** then we’ll go to karaoke after school

 

 **orange bully:** hooray for public humiliation

  
  
  


**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

 **ratsu:** yuukun, im sorry

 

 **Makoto:** huh?

 

 **ratsu:** secchan found out about karaoke and is now barging in

 

 **Makoto:** hhhh

 

 **orange bully:** Makoto, are you going to be ok?

 

 **Makoto:** well our relationship has been getting better so i think i’ll be ok

 

 **ratsu:** sorry about that, ousama kinda blurted and now i guess all of knights are going

 

 **orange bully:** hhh now more people are going to hear me embarrass myself

 

 **ratsu:** ah yeah i told suu-chan that you’re gonna sing and he was all like “HUH ONEE-SAMA IS GONNA SING NOW I HAVE TO BE THERE”

 

 **orange bully:** ritsu im going to fight you

 

 **ratsu:** fight me during karaoke

 

 **Makoto:** are you suggesting a rap battle?

 

 **impure child:** IF ITS RAP BATTLE THAN YUTA WOULD BEAT ALL OF U

 

 **orange bully:** oh my god u were here

 

 **ratsu:** i like that

 

 **ratsu:** anzu we’re gonna have a rap battle, all three of us

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** aniki why are u making me do rap battle

 

 **impure child:** to tell them not to step in our territory

 

 **orange bully:** I don’t know how to rap so you two can do it

 

 **ratsu:** fair enough we are making you sing

 

 **ratsu:** yuta youre going down

 

 **impure child:** yuta would never lose to u

 

 **anzu’s favorite twin:** i never said i’ll do it

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want to sing. At all. She’ll admit that she has some experience with music, playing bass and all, but singing is absolutely out of her league. Anzu sighed and rested her head on the desk she was sitting in. Singing in front of idols; whose job was to sing and dance. Yeah, that totally didn’t make her nervous at all. The bell rang which signified the beginning of Anzu’s humiliation.

 

“Anzu! Let’s go!” Subaru came up from behind her and hugged her tightly. Anzu groaned and she shook off Subaru.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll sing with you! We’ve sang together before.” Subaru reassured. Anzu sighed and smiled slightly.

 

“You’ll sing with me for one song and then eventually I’ll have to sing alone.” Anzu reminded him. Subaru gave her a dumbfounded look; one that said he didn’t understand but still gave her a bright smile.

 

“Idiot Akehoshi, you can’t sing with her when she has to sing by herself, is what she meant.” Anzu turned to see Hokuto, who looked quite excited for this event.

 

“But Hokke, it’s fun to hear Anzu sing but it’s even more fun to sing with Anzu!” Subaru replied. Hokuto sighed and shook his head.

 

“Anyways, I am excited to hear you sing.” Hokuto said to Anzu. She crossed her arms and huffed.

 

“You’ll be disappointed very quickly.” She said.

 

“Let’s find out.” He said back her with a hint of snarkiness. Anzu smiled, surprised that he made a comeback.

 

“Hey guys, let’s go! Ukki is waiting for us at the entrance.” Subaru rushed out the door with Anzu and Hokuto following him.

 

“Honestly, he’s just been so attached to Yuuki lately.” Hokuto sighed. Anzu smiled and thought about how Makoto would react if he heard that.

 

“It’s not a bad thing, though.” Anzu says. “It just means that he likes Makoto so much to want to be around him all the time.”

 

“Well, Akehoshi does like Yuuki-” Hokuto covers his mouth before he said anymore. Anzu’s mouth gaped open.

 

“What did you say!?” She said almost in a whisper yell. Hokuto looked up to avoid eye contact.

 

“Nothing. There is absolutely noth-”

 

“Subaru likes Makoto?” Anzu interrupted. Hokuto sighed and apologized to Subaru mentally.

 

“Yes, he just found out after a conversation he had with Yuuki. Honestly, that’s such an odd way of figuring out you like someone.” Hokuto says.

 

“This is probably Subaru’s first time with these type of feelings. After all, love comes in different forms.” Anzu quotes. Hokuto, impressed with her quotation, nods in agreement.

 

“Can’t argue you with that there.” They arrive at the entrance of the school where they find Subaru clinging onto Makoto.

 

“Took you long enough.” Subaru says.

 

“Akehoshi, Yuuki looks like he’s about to suffocate.” Hokuto points out. Subaru lets go of Makoto without hesitation.

 

“Sorry Ukki. I’m a little too hyped for karaoke.” Subaru laughs. Makoto laughs with him, rubbing his neck.

 

“It’s okay. I’m excited too.” Makoto smiles and Anzu swears she saw Subaru’s ears go a bit red. Her phone buzzed in her bag. She took it out and saw the message.

 

“Hinata said that he’s already there.” Anzu said. Hokuto peered over her shoulder and looked at the message.

 

“I’m at the place just say you’re apart of the Aoi party.” Hokuto read.

 

“Is there any chance I could back out of this?” Anzu raised her hand slightly, attempting to get out of the event for the last time.

 

“Nope! You’re going to sing and you’ll be great.” Subaru complimented. She sighed and took off with the three of them by her side.

  


 

“Senpai, you’re late.” Hinata whines. He and Yuta were setting up drinks and songs for everyone to sing. Anzu sat down and the rest did the same.

 

“Hey, can we sing yet?” Subaru asked.

 

“Akehoshi-kun, not everyone is here yet.” Makoto points outs. Anzu grabs a microphone and hands it to Subaru.

 

“Warm up.” She simplys says. Subaru grabs the mic and puts on a song. It was Only Your Stars, a song that everyone in the room knew.

 

“Ukki, grab a mic and sing with me!” Subaru pulls Makoto up and hands him a mic. Makoto takes the mic hesitantly but joins Subaru, singing the song. Anzu claps along to the beat and Hokuto hums the melody. The twins shake tambourines and maracas, livening the atmosphere. The duo sang and danced; their voices in perfect harmony. When the song was done, they handed off the microphones to Hokuto and Anzu.

 

“Now it’s your turn.” Makoto says. Hinata shakes his maracas with vigor.

 

“Senpai, I have the perfect song!” Hinata shows them the song title, Tentai Kansoku.

 

“I know this song. Do you?” Hokuto asks Anzu. Anzu nods in reply. Hinata puts in the song and it starts immediately. They were startled by the sudden opening. Anzu begins to sing the opening; her voice is wavy and shaky. Hokuto comes in taking the second verse, his voice; smooth and enunciating every word. Anzu takes over the bridge, her voice slowly gaining confidence and Hokuto joins her; singing the chorus together. Despite their insanely different voices, they match quite well. Yuta shook the tambourine and Hinata shook his maracas. Subaru and Makoto cheered for them as they sang. Anzu’s singing got a bit louder toward the end, but the song ended before she could really belt out. The door swung open and came in Mao carrying Ritsu, followed by Arashi, Leo, and Tsukasa. Izumi was nowhere to be found.

 

“Sena wasn’t able to make it today. He had an appointment.” Leo said, bouncing around the room.

 

“Onee-sama, were you about to sing?” Tsukasa asked, not hiding his excitement. Anzu shook her head and handed her mic to Ritsu. He detached from Mao and took the mic from her. He cracked his neck and smiled smugly.

 

“Oh, Yuta? Are you ready?” He said in a teasing voice. Yuta frowned slightly and took the other mic from Hokuto.

 

“I guess I am.” Yuta said apathetically. Hokuto quickly went over to Anzu, sitting next to her.

 

“What’s happening?” he asked.

 

“They’re about to rap battle.” Anzu replies. Hokuto quirks an eyebrow.

 

“This should be amusing then.” Anzu smiles and watches Hinata set up the song for them to rap along with.

 

“Ritsu doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

“He really doesn’t, let’s be honest.” Ritsu hears their conversation and raises his middle finger. Anzu does the same and sticks out her tongue.

 

“Anzu, we are going to have a rap battle one day.” Ritsu says in the mic.

 

“I would still beat you.” Anzu retorted. Hinata got the music ready and started to do some sort of announcer character.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” he said proudly, shaking one of maracas and Yuta’s tambourine.

 

“Introducing, the king of sleep; Sakuma Ritsu!” He points towards Ritsu who puts up a peace sign.

 

“In the other corner, we have my brother. The one, the only; Aoi Yuta!” Hinata points at his brother aggressively. Yuta sighs and punches his brother lightly, signaling him to start the music. Hinata presses play and the music starts playing.

 

“Let the battle begin!”

  
  
  


**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

 **Mao** : that wasn’t even a rap battle

 

 **Mao:** it was just yuta rapping about ritsu and calling him out

 

 **ratsu:** which i totally didnt need rn

 

 **orange bully:** i knew you couldn’t rap in the first place ajdsjsj

 

 **ratsu:** dont judge me miss hard emo rock

 

 **orange bully:** ROSELIA’S GENRE IS NOT EMO ROCK

 

 **ratsu:** u didnt even deny that u were being call mis emo hard rock

 

 **Mao:** But damn, Anzu

 

 **Mao:** how can your voice do thta?

 

 **ratsu:** thta

 

 **orange bully:** thta

 

 **Mao:** shush im tired

 

 **orange bully:** tbh i dont even know myself

 

 **orange bully:** but i do know that i am tired and i should go to sleep

 

 **Mao:** for once

 

 **ratsu:** i bet naru and ousama could support my rapping career

 

 **orange bully:** ritsu u never had a career in the first place

 

 **ratsu:** UH OK RUDE

 

**ratsu added Arashi and Leo to betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

**orange bully changed Arashi’s name to Naru**

 

 **Naru:** ty orange bully

 

 **orange bully:** naru its me anzu

 

 **ratsu:** naru will u support my rapping career?

 

 **Naru:** oh ritsu darling

  
**Naru:** what career?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we out here writing this at 12 am because this is a good stress reliever  
> stay in school kids


	5. *hokuto voice* my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anzu lifts naru and hinata  
> trickstar goes to the hospital  
> izumi is here now

**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

**Leo:** watashi

 

**actual grandpa:** What?

 

**orange bully:** ZUTTO ANATA MO MITETA

 

**Naru:** KODOKU WO OITE KITA MITAI

 

**actual grandpa:** What is happening? I’m scared

 

**Makoto:** KOYOI TSUKI MO WARAIKAKERU

 

**orange bully:** KOCCHI WO MUITE

 

**Naru:** OH FLY ME TO THE STAR

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** that was beautiful

 

**actual grandpa:** Someone please explain

 

**Leo:** i wanted to weed out the rev star watchers

 

**Leo:** i suspected anzu and naru bc they sang hokori to ogori as their duet for karaoke

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** that duet had so much power equal to the original

 

**Makoto:** remember when anzu dipped naru during the end of the song

 

**Leo:** P O W E R FU L

 

**impure child sent a video**

 

**impure child:** for all your needs, i present you this 

 

**actual grandpa:** You recorded their duet?

 

**Naru:** now i can watch myself be dipped by anzu-chan over and over again

 

**orange bully:** if you want to be dipped again just say so

 

**orange bully:** i live to dip pretty people

 

**Naru:** i would like you to know i am running to your location rn

 

**orange bully:** im in 2A

 

**actual grandpa:** Oh god, I’m going to witness this happen

 

**actual grandpa:** Oh god, it’s happening

 

**Leo:** pictures hokke we need to see this incredible moment

 

**actual grandpa sent a video**

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** SENPAI’S MOVEMENTS ARE SO FLUID WTF

 

**Leo:** I respect three women in my life

 

**Leo:** my mother, naru, and anzu

 

**Makoto:** i like how naru just jumps at anzu-chan expecting her to catch her and she does

 

**impure child:** senpai im joining in too

 

**actual grandpa:** She is now spinning Narukami and spun her towards a chair

 

**Naru:** that was one of the most thrilling moments of my life

 

**actual grandpa:** Hinata jumped at Anzu and she just caught him like he was a cat stuck in a tree

 

**Leo:** ejwdhe thats an image

 

**Naru:** hokuto has now been dragged in so ill explain

 

**Naru:** anzu gave hokuto hinata like some mom giving the dad their child

 

**Naru:** HE STRAIGHT UP SAID I DONT WANT HIM

 

**Leo:** BNNENJ JN

 

**Makoto:** JJDJDJJDJ

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** hidaka-senpai pls keep him i dont want him either

 

**Naru: “** i never said that u had to have him” ANZU

 

**Naru:** HINATA LOOKS SO CONFUSED

 

**Naru:** “mom dad stop fighting”

 

**Leo:** god this sounds so fucking wild

 

**Naru:** he’s bringing out the fake tears

 

**Naru:** SHHSHSHS HOKUTO IS ACTUALLY PANICKING BECAUSE HES CRYING

 

**Naru:** HE LOOKS SO TROUBLED

 

**Naru:** ANZU JUST GAVE HINATA A PIECE OF CANDY AND TOLD HIM TO GET OUT OF HERE

 

**Leo:** tbh if anyone gave me food and told me what to do, id do it

 

**Makoto:** that sounds very vague

 

**Naru:** wow that was a start to the finish

 

**Leo:** im glad that the 4 of u could experience that together

 

**Naru:** oh wait theres more

 

**Naru:** hokuto is asking how much can anzu lift and she said that she doesnt know the exact amount but her limit is probably 3 people

 

**Leo:** i’ve seen her carry ritsu and suou before

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** she’s carried both aniki and i

 

**Naru:** now hokuto is having an existential crisis

 

**Naru:** dhdhdh this is so funny

 

**Naru:** anzu says that she could probably lift him and hes like no wait dont

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan is strong, i have doubts about my own strength

 

**Naru sent a picture**

 

**Naru:** caption this

 

**Leo:** prince gets played

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** bested at his own game

 

**Makoto:** hokuanzu in a nutshell

 

**Naru:** mako-chan wins

 

**Naru:** FJDSN HOKUTO SAID TO DROP HIM AND SHE JUST DNIFSA

 

**Leo:** DID SHE FUCKING DROP HIM

 

**Naru:** OUSAMA I CANT

 

**actual grandpa:** This is a PSA

 

**actual grandpa:** Anzu is incredibly strong and now I have more self-esteem issues than ever

 

**Naru:** DID HE JUST

 

**orange bully:** oh shit

 

**Naru:** god we love making self deprecating jokes

 

**actual grandpa:** I’ve learned that it’s okay to not be okay

 

**orange bully:** oh god i feel really bad now

 

**orange bully:** i’ll be back

 

**Naru:** she ran out the classroom and hokuto is like “oh shit i made her feel bad??"

 

**Makoto:** oh she ran past me

 

**Makoto:** do you all just notice that even though anzu-chan is strong, she sucks at running

 

**Naru:** oh honey definitely

 

**actual grandpa:** She’s trying her best

 

**Leo:** no she definitely sucks at running

 

**actual grandpa:** She just runs at a slow pace

 

**Naru:** no matter how hard u try to defend her, she’s terrible at running

 

**actual grandpa:** I can never win, can I?

 

**orange bully:** hey hokuto, how would you feel if i brought a cat you rn?

 

**actual grandpa:** Where did you find a cat?

 

**orange bully:** cool stay where you are

 

**actual grandpa:** Ok?

 

**Leo:** ANZU DID U TAKE LITTLE JOHN???

 

**orange bully:** SHUT UP LEO-SAN ITS FOR A GOOD REASON

 

**Leo:** ANZU BRING HIM BACK

 

**orange bully:** HHHN NO

 

**Leo:** ANZU

  
  
  
  


**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

**Leo added Izumi to betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

**Leo:** brought by unpopular demand

 

**Naru changed Izumi’s name to umizoomi**

 

**umizoomi:** naru u asshole

 

**ratsu:** aye secchan is here

 

**umizoomi:** i was promised yuukun, where is he

 

**orange bully’s name changed to tired producer**

 

**tired producer:** he’s in the hospital with the rest of trickstar

 

**umizoomi:** OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED

 

**tired producer:** SO, we’re all hanging out at subaru’s house today and we were all in his room and he said “hey we should play outside”

 

**Leo:** it’s hella cold

 

**tired producer:** yeah exactly

 

**tired producer:** hokuto and mao were like “no its cold” and makoto was all for it too and i didn’t care but i was cold

 

**ratsu:** y’all are fuckin dumb going outside in this weather

 

**tired producer:** hush you rat

 

**tired producer:** and so we all went outside because subaru kept whining and we were like ok sure. So we’re outside and it’ cold. Subaru’s mom told up to wear our jackets and then she gave subaru a scooter

 

**umizoomi:** wait wait hold up

 

**umizoomi:** a scooter?

 

**tired producer:** yeah she gave him a scooter and said that she found it in some storage boxes. Subaru was like super happy and he took it to play but all he actually did was ride it.

 

**tired producer sent 2 photos**

 

**tired producer:** and if you want some good subaru exposure here it is

 

**ratsu:** ok ok but how did they get into the hospital?

 

**tired producer:** we’re getting there hold on

 

**tired producer:** we’re all taking turns on the scooter and having fun and all that

 

**tired producer:** until makoto makes a dumbass suggestion

 

**tired producer: “** what if all of us got on the scooter?”

 

**umizoomi:** yuukun you beautiful idiot

 

**tired producer:** ikr and the worst part is THEY ALL FUCKING AGREED

 

**Naru:** anzu honey im so sorry with the shit u put up with

 

**tired producer:** thank you naru, i needed that

 

**tired producer:** so all 4 of them got onto the scooter and they were balancing pretty well until subaru decided to move the scooter and then he accidentally pushed mao off and mao now has a bruise on his stomach

 

**ratsu:** MAAKUN

 

**tired producer:** the next one was hokuto who now probably has a finger broken and a bleeding knee

 

**tired producer:** and makoto fell off and his glasses broke

 

**tired producer:** and subaru was the last one standing until he ran into a fence and hit his head on the ground

 

**tired producer:** AS YOU CAN SEE, TRICKSTAR IS MY FAVORITE UNIT

 

**Leo:** why y’all gotta cause problems for anzu?

 

**Leo:** also we can easily beat them

 

**Leo:** we’ve got 5 people and they have 4

 

**umizoomi:** ousama no we’re not putting all five of us on a scooter

 

**soobs:** bold of u to assume we’re losing

 

**tired producer:** I THOUGHT I FUCKING TOLD YOU NO PHONES SUBARU

 

**soobs:** this is an emergency tho

 

**tired producer:** what?

 

**soobs sent a picture**

 

**soobs:** hokke is flipping me off

 

**tired producer:** HIS FINGER IS IN A CAST ITS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT

 

**soobs:** also we broke a vase

 

**tired producer:** WHY DO Y’ALL HAVE TO BE SO CHAOTIC ALREADY

 

**tired producer:** I LEAVE TO GET YOU FOOD AND THIS IS WHAT I GET

 

**Mao:** so i found my phone and now i feel like i have to apologize

 

**actual grandpa:** You’re right, Akehoshi. Anzu’s disappoint looks are god tier

 

**tired producer:** hokuto you have one hand what are you doing

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan is there any point for me to be in the hospital too?

 

**Naru:** anzu you poor girl

 

**tired producer:** OK IM NOT ANSWERING QUESTIONS AND WHEN I COME BACK WITH FOOD I WILL ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS

 

**tired producer:** OKAY?

 

**soobs:** k

 

**actual grandpa:** Okay

 

**Makoto:** ok

 

**Mao:** Ok

 

**tired producer:** good, now stay in your beds or I crush you beneath UNDEAD’s boots

 

**Naru:** threatening but kinky

 

**ratsu:** just how i like it

 

**umizoomi:** this is the official hellscape

  
**ratsu:** it’s perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day i'll be able to write a serious fic but take this for now  
> also yeah revue starlight am i right?
> 
> who is who?  
> subaru=soobs  
> hokuto=actual grandpa  
> anzu=tired producer  
> ritsu=ratsu  
> hinata=impure child  
> yuta=anzu's favorite twin  
> arashi=naru  
> izumi=umizoomi


	6. relationship development? RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hokuto and anzu try to set up subamako  
> ritsu hears fucking going on  
> mao's sister is a huge lesbian for anzu

**Subaru to Hokuto**

 

**Subaru:** god ukki is so great

 

**Subaru:** lets talk about

 

**Hokuto:** Akehoshi, it is one am

 

**Subaru:** and i dont see u sleeping do i?

 

**Subaru:** ukki has such nice hair and his face is soft

 

**Subaru:** and his laugh? amazing

 

**Subaru:** and i like it when ukki shares food with me

 

**Subaru:** and i like playing games with ukki too

 

**Subaru:** AND WHEN UKKI SMILES THAT MAKES ME HAPPY TOO

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Makoto to Anzu**

 

**Makoto:** i need to gay rant about akehoshi-kun

 

**Anzu:** makoto im tired but yeah ok

 

**Makoto:** akehoshi-kun has such soft hair and when he comes to hug me it tickles my face

 

**Makoto:** and his smile is so warming it feels like the sun

 

**Makoto:** honestly, i could go on and on but i don’t want to bother you

 

**Anzu:** makoto, you will never bother me no matter what

 

**Anzu:** even if i was dying, i’d make time for you

 

**Makoto:** you make so many dying jokes it’s scary

  
  
  
  
  


**Hokuto to Anzu**

 

**Hokuto sent a picture**

 

**Hokuto:** Forgive me for this next text

 

**Hokuto:** I am done with his bullshit

 

**Anzu sent a picture**

 

**Anzu:** makoto isn’t as bad as subaru though, it’s heartwarming

 

**Anzu:** makoto is on the down low while subaru is screaming

 

**Hokuto:** I muted Akehoshi so I don’t have to read anymore of his texts

 

**Anzu:** so i bet the reason you’re showing me this is because?

 

**Hokuto:** Usually, I would never say this but I think it’s about time we set them up

 

**Anzu:** wow i’m so proud of you hokuto, playing matchmaker for your friends

 

**Hokuto:** Stop being sarcastic

 

**Anzu:** i am always sarcastic

 

**Hokuto:** Fair point but I would like to get this point across,

 

**Hokuto:** We should set up Akehoshi and Yuuki because I can’t take it anymore hearing Akehoshi gush about Yuuki and their pining is obvious.

 

**Anzu:** it really is

 

**Hokuto:** So, I have a plan

 

**Anzu:** which is?

 

**Hokuto:** Before I tell you, let me ask you one thing

 

**Hokuto:** How do you feel about weddings?

 

**Anzu:** holy shit are you going to ordain them?

 

**Hokuto:** No I’m not, answer the question

 

**Anzu:** they’re ok. i think marriage is a nice thing to have but i wouldn’t imagine myself getting married

 

**Hokuto:** Why not?

 

**Anzu:** because i’m kinda already married to work

 

**Anzu:** but yeah, weddings are nice in general

 

**Hokuto:** Great, now

 

**Hokuto:** Will you attend a wedding with me?

  
  
  
  
  


**Anzu to Makoto**

 

**Makoto:** and his singing voice is like music to my ears

 

**Anzu:** HI MAKOTO SORRY TO STOP YOU BUT

 

**Anzu sent a picture**

 

**Makoto:** are you eloping?

 

**Anzu:** NONONONO THAT CANT BE IT

 

**Makoto:** GO BACK AND ANSWER HIM YOU FOOL

  
  
  
  
  


**Hokuto to Anzu**

 

**Hokuto:** Anzu?

 

**Anzu:** what am i going for?

 

**Hokuto:** I probably didn’t explain well enough

 

**Hokuto:** One of my parents friends are going to get married sometime in the next two weeks and my parents said “Oh dear, you should bring someone along! What about that producer girl from Autumn Live?” and I was going to originally ask you anyway but this is a good chance to get Akehoshi and Yuuki to come too.

 

**Hokuto:** So, I have to get this done first

 

**Hokuto:** Will you go to this wedding with me?

 

**Anzu:** Yeah, sure

 

**Hokuto:** I thought you would say no

 

**Anzu:** I mean there’s no reason for me to refuse plus it sounds fun

 

**Hokuto:** Alright, then I guess I’ll move onto step two

 

**Hokuto:** But you should go to sleep, it’s 2 am

 

**Anzu:** i guess

 

**Hokuto:** Goodnight, Anzu

 

**Anzu:** goodnight

  
  
  
  
  


**Anzu to Makoto**

 

**Anzu:** so i want to throw myself through a window now

 

**Makoto:** oh please don’t do that

 

**Anzu:** hhh

 

**Makoto:** so r u guys eloping or what?

 

**Anzu:** OK WE ARE NOT ELOPING AND WHO CAME UP WITH THE WORD ELOPING IT SOUNDS STUPID

 

**Anzu:** AND HE’S JUST ASKING IF I’LL GO WITH HIM AS A FRIEND

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan we’ve both know where this is going, easily predictable

 

**Anzu:** THIS IS NOT SHOUJO MANGA

 

**Makoto:** UH ARE YOU BLIND

 

**Anzu:** DONT YOU HAVE SLEEP TO CATCH ON MAKOTO

 

**Makoto:** I WOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU

 

**Anzu:** GOODNIGHT MAKOTO

 

**Makoto:** GOODNIGHT ANZU-CHAN

  
  
  
  


**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

**Mao:** has anyone seen ritsu?

 

**umizoomi:** kuma-kun is probably sleeping under a tree again

 

**ratsu:** god i wish i was, i heard some weird shit today

 

**ratsu:** i was walking by the light music club room and i heard...sounds

 

**Mao:** u h  o h

 

**ratsu:** should i go on

 

**impure child:** yes i need to know if oogami-senpai and sakuma-senpai are fucking

 

**Mao:** Oh my god why?

 

**impure child:** two words

 

**impure child:** black mail

 

**Mao:** Hinata, that’s one word

 

**impure child:** no its two

 

**ratsu:** no it’s one

 

**impure child:** but

 

**umizoomi:** yeah, it’s one

 

**impure child:** what no

 

**impure child:** really?

 

**tired producer changed impure child’s name to illiterate**

 

**tired producer:** yeah

 

**illiterate:** oh my god

 

**illiterate:** i’ve been lied to my whole life

 

**actual grandpa:** No you weren’t. You just can’t read

 

**Mao:** everytime hokuto burns someone, sometimes i think tath he’s not the real hokuto

 

**illiterate:** tath

 

**tired producer:** tath

 

**umizoomi:** tath

 

**ratsu:** tath

 

**actual grandpa:** Isara, why would I set Hinata on fire?

 

**Mao:** I

 

**Mao:** Ritsu where are you?

 

**ratsu:** still being traumatized from hearing a mistake of a brother and corgi fucking in the light music room

 

**tired producer:** oh my god again?

 

**ratsu:** WHAT DO U MEAN BY AGAIN

 

**ratsu:** AND HAVE YOU COME ACROSS THIS BEFORE???

 

**umizoomi:** anzu what have your ears heard?

 

**tired producer:** too much tbh

 

**ratsu:** ANZU TELL ME WHEN U FIRST HEARD MY BROTHER AND CORGI FUCKING

 

**actual grandpa:** Sakuma, she looks like she’s about to have a traumatic flashback

 

**tired producer:** much trauma so ill just say the short version

 

**tired producer:** i walk to light music room to pick up my bass, i hear sounds, and i get concerned, i walk in and i see them making out. Rei-san made eye contact with me and i booked it without my bass.

 

**actual grandpa:** I remember that day. I ran into you and all you said was,

 

**actual grandpa:** “REI-SAN AND KOGA-KUN ARE FUCKING AND I CAN NEVER WALK INTO THAT ROOM EVER AGAIN.” and then proceeded to cry on my shoulder

 

**tired producer:** no we forget about that part, we don’t talk about that part

 

**actual grandpa:** You forgot about it. I didn’t

 

**ratsu:** i

 

**ratsu:** maakun, we should go to church today

 

**Mao:** ritsu there are no churches

 

**ratsu:** THEN WE MAKE ONE

 

**ratsu:** WE NEED SO MUCH JESUS HERE

 

**umizoomi:** even if we had jesus, we would never change

 

**illiterate:** rt ^^

 

**ratsu:** IM GOING TO START A CHURCH TO CLEANSE THIS NASTINESS

 

**Mao:** Ritsu come back to class

 

**Mao:** Ritsu?

 

**tired producer:** I saw him dragging himself out from under a bench

 

**Mao:** ritsu that’s dirty

 

**ratsu:** JUST LIKE MY BROTHER

  
  
  
  


**betrayal in my gc? more likely than u think**

 

**Mao:** hey anzu, my sister wants to hang out with you

 

**tired producer:** she does?

 

**Mao:** apparently, i showed her the video of you and narukami’s duet and when the dip part came she just kept replaying that part over and over again

 

**soobs:** omg i cant believe sari’s sister has a crush on u

 

**tired producer:** i didn’t do anything

 

**Mao:** she said and i quote “I don’t know if Anzu-san is life goals or wife goals but holy god”

 

**soobs:** anzu ur a tower of bisexual energy

 

**Makoto:** honestly you are

 

**Mao:** my sister asks if you’re free on the next weekend

 

**tired producer:** I don’t have anything going on

 

**Mao:** oh god, when i told her you agreed she screamed “I’VE GOT A DATE WITH ANZU-SAN!! HECK YEAH!!” and ran to her room

 

**tired producer:** ekjfnsk

 

**soobs:** gay

 

**tired producer:** by the way, what is your sisters name?

 

**Mao:** oh yeah i never told you

 

**Mao:** it’s Maya

 

**Makoto:** a family full of ma’s

 

**actual grandpa:** Oh good, Yuuki and Akehoshi are here

 

**soobs:** u need something hokke?

 

**actual grandpa:** Yeah, I do. Isara can listen too

 

**actual grandpa:** Do you all want to go to a wedding with me?

 

**soobs:** omg are we going to crash a wedding?

 

**actual grandpa:** You know the first thing I thought you’d say would be “Are we all going to get married?” and no we are not going to crash a wedding.

 

**actual grandpa:** One of my parents friends are getting married in about two weeks and my parents told me I could bring some people so I decided to bring all of you.

 

**Makoto:** what about anzu-chan?

 

**actual grandpa:** She was the first person I asked and she agreed

 

**actual grandpa:** Anyway, what’s your answer?

 

**soobs:** HELL YEAH I BET ITS GONNA BE SHINY

 

**soobs:** UKKI AND SARI WILL GO TOO RIGHT?

 

**Makoto:** It sounds like fun

 

**Mao:** I’m down

 

**actual grandpa:** Good, now that I have everyone’s replies I’ll be sending out more information in the next day or so about the wedding

 

**actual grandpa:** What were you all talking about earlier? I’m curious

 

**soobs:** anzu is going on a date with sari’s sister

 

**actual grandpa:** What

 

**tired producer:** it’s not a date, i’m just going to hang out with her

 

**Mao:** my sister kinda gained a huge crush on you

 

**Mao:** she definitely considers this as a date

 

**tired producer:** well shit

 

**tired producer:** i’ve only met her once how did she gain a crush on me? 

 

**Mao:** Remember that time after SS where all of our families went to go eat out together? My sister sat next to you because you were the only female near her age.

 

**tired producer:** yeah i remember that

 

**Mao:** You ordered a cake and my sister was looking at it and you asked her if she wanted some and she was like oh really and you were like yeah and guess what you did?

 

**Mao:** you fed it to her which caused a chain reaction of many feelings

 

**tired producer:** i remember that vaguely

 

**Mao:** and now she thinks you’re just really cool and better than the guys at her school

 

**tired producer:** hhhh

 

**soobs:** anzu i know we were all there during that but how did i miss that?

 

**tired producer:** you were too busy talking to everyone’s parents

 

**Makoto:** wow so anzu-chan made isara-kun’s sister fall for her just by feeding her cake

 

**Mao:** my sister is easily influenced

 

**Mao:** also I gave her your number

 

**tired producer:** MAO

 

**Mao:** ITS ONLY SO THAT YOU GUYS CAN TALK ABOUT YOUR DAY OUT OR SOMETHING ELSE

 

**soobs:** we haven’t heard from hokke lately

 

**soobs:** hokke r u dead?

 

**actual grandpa:** Anzu, you’re not actually going to go on the date are you?

 

**tired producer:** I already told you, I don’t think of it as a date and it would be rude to back out after I accepted

 

**actual grandpa:** I see…

 

**tired producer:** ok its late and we all have school tomorrow so get some sleep

 

**soobs:** night!!!

 

**Mao:** night

  
  
  
  


**Anzu to Maya**

 

**Anzu:** Hi, is this Maya-chan?

 

**Maya:** ANZU-SAN HI

 

**Anzu:** Hi Maya-chan, I was just wondering about our day out?

 

**Maya:** What about it?

 

**Anzu:** Do you have anything you want to do in particular?

 

**Maya:** If we could just go to a movie and then walk around, would that be alright?

 

**Anzu:** Yeah! That sounds like fun

 

**Anzu:** I’ll see you on the weekend. Have a goodnight, Maya-chan

 

**Maya:** Goodnight!!

  
  
  
  


**Mao to Maya**

 

**Maya:** SHE CALLED ME MAYA-CHAN

 

**Mao:** stop squealing im trying to work

 

**Maya:** ONIICHAN HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU KNOW SOMEONE SO COOL LIKE HER

 

**Maya:** THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF THE SUPERNATURAL

 

**Mao:** yes because just because anzu is cool and im a loser and the fact that we’re friends means there is a supernatural element involved

 

**Maya:** I never said you were a loser

 

**Maya:** but thanks for getting in touch with her so i can hang out with her!!!!

 

**Mao:** you’re very welcome but don’t cause trouble for anzu, okay?

 

**Maya:** Wouldn’t dream of it!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have a headcanon on mao's sister and i think she and anzu deserve more content  
> i'll give you big anzu lovemail sometime in the future  
> yes i am finally on top of that sweet relationship development  
> one day i'll write a proper fic


	7. there's not much texting in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maya is a lesbian disaster  
> trickstar makes hokuto use his brain  
> hokuto overthinks and is petty

Mao watches his sister pace around their house in total bliss. If he’s being honest, half of him is happy for his sister and the other half of him is unsure whether to stop her from going to meet Anzu.

“Maya-” He says, only to be interrupted by her shoving a finger in front of his face. Mao swats her finger away.

“Please be quiet, Onii-chan. I have to make a plan.” She keeps pacing and Mao watches her expressions change like a drop of a hat. Suddenly she groans and drops onto the couch.

“What is Anzu-san thinks I’m a loser?” Maya buries her face into her hands. Mao sighs and moves his seating position so Maya can sprawl out on the couch.

“Anzu won’t think you’re a loser.” He says, patting her head. She pouts and swats his hand away, fixing her hair.

“You know her pretty well. What are somethings she likes?” Her eyes sparkle with curiosity, begging Mao to tell her.

“She likes books.” He says. Maya punches him in the arm. “Ow! Hey Maya-”

“That’s not enough! I need facts!” Maya explodes.”What does she like to eat? What kind of movies does she like? Does she like gi-” Maya covers her mouth before she can finish the question. Mao sighs once more in disbelief.

“Maya...you’re the most useless lesbian I’ve met.”

“Shut up!”

  
  
  
  


**Subaru added Hokuto, Makoto, and Mao to is hokke in love with anzu? let’s discuss**

 

**Hokuto:** No I’m not. End of discussion

 

**Hokuto left is hokke in love with anzu? let’s discuss**

 

**Subaru added Hokuto to is hokke in love with anzu? let’s discuss**

 

**Subaru:** bring in the evidence

 

**Mao sent a picture**

 

**Mao:** you literally asked her if she was going out with my sister and you sounded concerned

 

**Hokuto:** Forgive me for my language but bullshit

 

**Hokuto:** What makes you think I like Anzu anyway?

 

**Subaru:** bitch are u serious

 

**Hokuto:** Don’t call me a bitch

 

**Subaru:** bitch

 

**Hokuto:** Stop

 

**Makoto:** let’s do it like this

 

**Makoto:** Anzu-chan and Isara-kun’s sister are going out today. How does that make you feel?

 

**Hokuto:** Uneasy

 

**Makoto:** why?

 

**Hokuto:** I don’t know

 

**Subaru:** sari u seeing this

 

**Mao:** Yes I am

 

**Makoto:** How do you feel around Anzu-chan?

 

**Hokuto:** Why do I have to answer these?

 

**Subaru:** JUST ASNWER TEH QUESITONS HOKKE

 

**Hokuto:** Ok ok

 

**Hokuto:** I feel calm when I’m by her side. She makes my heart feel at peace.

 

**Hokuto:** She’s nice and has a good sense of humor. One that even I can understand.

 

**Hokuto:** She does a lot for me and I want to find a way to give back.

 

**Subaru:** ive got an idea

 

**Subaru:** tell her u like her

 

**Hokuto:** God I wish I could

 

**Hokuto:** No wait

 

**Subaru:** OH?

 

**Makoto:** OH!!

 

**Subaru:** OHHHHH

 

**Hokuto:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

 

**Hokuto:** I TYPED THAT INSTINCTIVELY

 

**Mao:** So you do like Anzu?

 

**Makoto:** do you?

 

**Subaru:** IF YOU SAY NO AFTER THIS CONVO I WILL EAT YOUR SOCKS

 

**Hokuto:** OK YES I DO LIKE HER

 

**Hokuto:** ARE YOU HAPPY?

 

**Subaru:** OH THANK GOD WE GOT THAT OUT

 

**Mao:** That was so painful

 

**Makoto:** good job Hidaka-kun

 

**Hokuto:** Was this whole chat made so I could admit I like Anzu?

 

**Makoto:** pretty much

 

**Hokuto:** …

 

**Hokuto:** I hate you guys

  
  
  
  


Anzu stood in front of the movie theater waiting for Maya. She looks at all the movie’s the theater is playing today. So many genres, she thinks. Anzu hasn’t been to a movie theater in a long time so she’s excited.

“Anzu-san! Did you wait long?” Anzu turns to see a girl running up to her. Her hair was the same color as Mao but it wasn’t as messy as his. She had two long pigtails tied with little white ribbons coming from the bottom of her head, reaching to her elbows. Her bangs aren’t as messy as Mao but they’re swept off to the side instead of right down the middle. She has the same green eyes just like her brother. Anzu recognizes this girl as Maya.

“Maya-chan? You look a bit taller than I last saw you.” Anzu brings her hand up to Maya’s head. Indeed, she is taller than Anzu by a few centimeters. Maya blushes a light pink after Anzu puts her hand on her head. She steps back a bit, to hide her blushing face. What Mao said was very true. She is indeed a useless lesbian. 

“Which movie do you want to see?” Anzu asks. Maya returns back to reality and takes out a pamphlet. She shows to Anzu. The pamphlet shows a picture of three people. Two women and one man. Anzu quirks an eyebrow.

“What is it about?” she asks. Maya is caught off guard by her sudden question.

“It’s about a love triangle...and I thought it looked interesting…” Maya mumbles. Anzu smiles at her and pats her head, like she would with Hajime or any other first year. Maya blushes an even darker shade of red.

“D-Do you not want to see it?” She whispers. Anzu shakes her head.

“I don’t mind. It looks interesting.” Maya sighs in relief. Anzu goes to the ticket booth and asks for two tickets for the movie they’re seeing. They get their tickets and go to their seats. The theater isn’t as empty as they thought. It’s a normal sized crowd. Anzu sets her purse on her seat. Maya is on the left side of her.

“I’m going to get drinks. Do you want anything?” Anzu asks.

“If they have iced tea, will you get that?” Anzu smiles and nods, making her way to the concession stand. Maya buries her face into her hands and smiles from ear to ear.

“God, she’s so cool…” She mumbles.

 

“So.” Mao says.

“So.” Hokuto says, as he’s sitting on Mao’s couch reading a novel he’s brought.

“What are you doing at my house?” Mao asks, taking a seat next to Hokuto.

“What do you mean?” Hokuto flips a page in his book.

“You’re here for a reason.” Mao sighs. “An obvious one, at that.” Hokuto closes his book and turns to Mao.

“Isara, I cannot believe that you think I am that petty.” Hokuto says. “I am appalled you think that way.”

_ “You’re probably the pettiest person I’ve met.”  _ Mao thinks to himself. Mao gets up and goes to the refrigerator, looking for water bottles. He returns back to the living room with two water bottles and throws one at Hokuto, who catches it without fail. He screws it open, taking a drink.

“So tell me the real reason why you’re here.” Mao says.

“What is so wrong with wanting to hang out with a friend?” Hokuto lies.

“When I know that you’re not actually here to hang out me and waiting for my sister to get home so you can hear about what happened when she was with Anzu.” Mao says. Hokuto chokes on his water bottle and wipes his mouth.

“You’re-”

“I’m not wrong.” Mao opens his bottle and takes a drink. Hokuto frowns.

“Isara, am I petty?” He asks.

“Yeah, you are.” Mao responds with honesty.

“That’s a bit harsh.”

“You’re very petty, Hokuto.” Mao says again, emphasizing on the word very. Hokuto frowns once more and groans.

“I’m the worst.”

“No, you’re not.” Mao pats Hokuto on the back. “You just don’t know how to deal with jealousy.”

 

“That movie was really interesting!” Maya says. Anzu nods in agreement.

“Yeah! I really thought she would end up with the man based on how the story was going but I was really surprised when she ended up with the other woman.”

“Anzu-san, do you want to go the bookstore?” Maya remembers what Mao told her. Anzu smiles and takes Maya’s hand.

“If that’s the case then let’s go!” Anzu drags Maya to the bookstore. Maya, as of right now, is having the biggest lesbian panic of all time.

_ “Anzu-san is holding my hand! Her hand is really soft. Wait, Maya stop that’s creepy. But I’m holding hands with Anzu-san! I’m never washing this hand ever again!”  _ Maya monologues internally while they walk. Maya looks down at their hands. Her hands are a bit smaller than Anzu’s. She looks at Anzu’s back head. Her hair is in a braid tied off with a hair ornament shaped like a star. Anzu’s outfit of choice for today was a skirt that went down to her knees, a cardigan, and a simple blouse. She’s pretty, Maya thinks.

“Maya-chan? Are you okay?” Anzu looks at her. Blue eyes making contact with her green ones. Anzu’s eyes resemble the ocean. Maya thinks they’re gorgeous.

“I’m fine! Just lost in thought.” She smiles. “I see we’re at the bookstore already!” She lets go of Maya’s hand (which she wishes she didn’t) and they head inside.

“Can we go look in the manga section? There’s something I have to buy.” Maya nods and heads to the manga section. Maya browses around, looking at books. She’s seen some of these books on Mao’s shelf. She glances over to where Anzu is. She’s reading a book that looks vaguely familiar to her.

“Bloom Into You…” Maya mumbles. Anzu hears her words, catching her attention.

“Have you read this series, Maya-chan?” Anzu asks.

“I think one of my friends told me about it but all I know that it’s a shoujo manga, right?”

“It’s also a shoujo ai manga.” Anzu adds on. Maya knows that term; her friends talk about manga and anime sometimes so it’s natural she would pick up that term.

“Y-You read these kinds of things, Anzu-san?” Maya asks, embarrassment rising to her face.

“I’m a casual reader but I do like the shoujo ai genre.” Anzu laughs. Maya wants to ask her. She really wants to ask her that one question. 

“Anzu-san.” She tugs on her cardigan sleeve. Anzu looks at her and Maya swallows all her courage to speak. “Do you like girls?”

Anzu stares at Maya. She tries to make eye contact with Anzu but she’s too embarrassed to do so.

“I-I do. I like guys and girls.” Anzu replies. Maya doesn’t know why but her heart feels relieved after hearing those words. “I’m bisexual.” Anzu adds.

“I see!” Maya blurts out. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I was just curious and I-” Anzu brings a finger to Maya’s lips. She goes quiet immediately.

“I don’t mind. Your brother already knows so there’s no harm in letting you know.” Anzu smiles warmly. Maya blushes and smiles back. God, her brother was right. She is a useless lesbian and she’s got a chance.

 

The door to the Isara house clicks open. Mao walks over to see who it is.

“Isara, who’s at the door?” Hokuto asks. He’s still there and after their whole talk about being petty and jealous, he still didn’t leave. He did hang out with Mao though.

“Oh, Hokuto-san is here?” Maya walks into the living room. Hokuto waves to her and she does the same.

“Hokuto, you’re here?” Anzu walks in after Maya.

“I decided to hang out with Isara today.” Hokuto says. Anzu hums and turns to Maya.

“I had a fun time today, Maya-chan.” She smiles at her. Maya smiles back.

“I had a fun time too, Anzu-san!” Anzu makes her way to the doorway, disappearing from sight. Hearing the door close with a click, Maya drops down to the floor and smiles like an idiot.

“She’s so cool! Onii-chan, she was super cool today! We went to the movies and she looked so pretty that I forgot that I was even watching a movie! And we held hands! Hands, Onii-chan!” Maya gushes about Anzu as Mao and Hokuto watch her. Hokuto gets that it’s his cue to leave and takes his book, heading towards the door. Mao waves to him and Hokuto leaves the their house.

“Took you long enough.” Hokuto sees Anzu waiting outside the gates.

“I thought you left.” He says, stepping outside the gates.

“I thought you wanted to talk about my so called date.” She makes air quotes with her fingers. They walk to a nearby park in silence. They sit on the swings.

“She seems to like you alot.” Hokuto says. Anzu pushes her feet of the ground, swinging.

“I know…” She mumbles. “She’s a sweet girl but I don’t think that I like her the same way she likes me.”

“That’s unfortunate for her.”

“Yeah…” She keeps swinging and Hokuto watches her. She keeps going higher and higher until she jumps off, landing right on her feet. Hokuto claps, witnessing that perfect landing. She bows exaggeratingly, putting a smile on his face. He gets up from his swing and walk toward her.

“Anzu, can I ask you a question?” She looks up at him. Her eyes are like just like his but hers are lighter, resembling the ocean. She has to look up at him because she’s shorter than him.

“Will you go to the wedding with me?” Anzu cocks her head to the side.

“I already am?”

That’s not what he wanted to ask. He feels nervous. Why does he feel nervous?

“T-That’s not what I meant.” He stutters. He takes a deep breath in. He might as well say it now then never do it. He’s such a coward. So much of a coward that he lies instead.

“My parents assume you’re going with me as my date.”

He’s lying.

“So, I want to ask you if you’re okay acting as my date to the wedding.”

He really wishes he didn’t lie about this. Anzu’s face show an expression he can’t quite make out. Embarrassment? Was that he was seeing?

“I don’t mind.” Anzu says.

He wishes that he could be honest.

“Great.” He replies. “It’s getting late so I’ll walk you home.” He starts walking and Anzu catches up behind him.

“What were you doing at Mao’s?” She asks.

“We talked and watched a movie.” He says. She hums in response.

“How was your day?” He asks.

“It was fine. I bought manga.” He notices the small plastic bag she’s holding. They talk about trivial things; ranging from future lives and things they did over the week. Eventually they reach to Anzu’s house. She waves to him as she goes inside and he waves back. He walks to the station, returning to his own home. On the way, he keeps thinking; what if he really did ask her to be his real date to the wedding? Would it have changed their whole relationship? He’s comfortable with the relationship they have now and if he tried to change it, they might not be able to go back. He doesn’t want to trouble her. Would he trouble her? She already has so many things to do, surely she wouldn’t have time for a relationship and neither would he. He likes talking with her. He’s comfortable around her. He likes being around her. He likes her. He likes her alot.

  
  
  
  


**Hokuto to Anzu**

 

**Hokuto:** That was a lie. I wanted you to be my real date to the wedding.

 

**Hokuto:** I like you

 

**The last two messages have been deleted**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ANGST IS NOT MY FORTE  
> anyways, maya is a disaster and i love her  
> we'll be back to our regular scheduled bullshit for the next two weeks (yes i am building up that suspense for that wedding chapter)  
> next week, koga eats crayons with hinata  
> also tried to do a new formatting for irl convos, i like this format better


	8. putting things in our mouths that are not safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koga eats crayons  
> izumi and anzu talk about their idiot orange heads  
> tomoya becomes a prophet

**illiterate changed the chat name to oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**illiterate added Koga to oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**illiterate:** TELL THEM WHAT U DID OOGAMI-SENPAI

 

**Koga:** WHAT THE HELL IS THIS

 

**Mao:** why does koga eats crayons?

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** it’s disgusting tbh

 

**Koga:** I DIDNT TRY TO

 

**ratsu:** why u telling things that are obvi

 

**Koga:** riichi i will punch you

 

**ratsu:** ur already punching my brothers ass so

 

**Mao:** R ITSU

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** UHHFHFH IM

 

**illiterate:** DRAG HIM RITSU SENPAI

 

**tired producer:** my phone keeps getting notifs and i see we’re talking about rei-san and koga-kun fucking again

 

**Koga:** AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT

 

**tired producer:** things like this and we also give our souls to the lord and savior

 

**illiterate:** which is anzu-senpai

 

**tired producer:** lord and savior is going to turn off notifs so she can work

 

**tired producer:** bye

 

**Mao:** AM I THE ONLY ONE STILL CONCERNED TO WHY KOGA EATS CRAYONS

 

**illiterate:** OH YEAH THAT

 

**Koga:** I STG BRAT IF YOU DO

 

**ratsu:** talk talk i want blackmail

 

**illiterate:** so yuta and i were playing with crayons because we’re still children

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** he wanted to try to draw sakuma-senpai and oogami-senpai doing unholy things

 

**illiterate:** YUTA U WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THt

 

**ratsu:** nasty all of you

 

**Koga:** riichi like u can fuckin talk

 

**illiterate:** ANYWAYS

 

**illiterate:** we were doing that and oogami senpai comes in and falls on the floor because he’s tired or some stuff

 

**Koga:** im fucking tired

 

**illiterate:** ya and he fell on top of our crayons and he was like “wtf is this” and he put one in his mouth and chewed it. he looked mildly disgusted but he swallowed it

 

**Mao:** Koga what the hell

 

**Koga:** I THOUGHT IT WAS FOOD I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS A FUCKING CRAYON

 

**illiterate:** OH WAIT THERES MORE

 

**Koga:** dont u fucking dare

 

**Koga:** DONT U FUCKING DARE

 

**illiterate:** WHEN HE FINISHED THE FIRST ONE HE ASKED YUTA FOR ANOTHER ONE BECAUSE HE SAID HE LIKED THE FLAVOR

 

**ratsu:** EAFIEN  THE FLAVOR

 

**Mao:** isnsnj

 

**Koga:** ALRIGHT THATS IT IM COMING TO FIND U

 

**illiterate changed Koga’s name to crayola**

 

**crayola:** 2WIN K

  
  
  
  


**oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**actual grandpa:** Anyone want to tell me why Oogami is yelling the word “twinks” in the middle of the field?

 

**Naru:** seems normal to me

 

**umizoomi:** its annoying is what it is

 

**actual grandpa:** Ok but why?

 

**tired producer:** scroll up sweetheart

 

**actual grandpa:** fnd

 

**tired producer:** holy shit hokuto keysmashed

 

**actual grandpa:** No I dropped my phone

 

**Naru:** KOGA EATS CRAYONS IM

 

**umizoomi:** that doesnt phase me one bit

 

**umizoomi:** you wanna see something you’ll never forget

 

**actual grandpa:** No but you’re going to show us anyway

 

**umizoomi sent a picture**

 

**umizoomi:** ousama trying to fit ALL of the chess pieces in his mouth

 

**actual grandpa:** Disgusting

 

**Naru:** tbh it was really gross watching him barf out those out

 

**tired producer:** thats cool but have u ever seen an idiot eat make up?

 

**tired producer sent a video**

 

**tired producer:** Behold, Akehoshi Subaru

 

**tired producer:** poor boy thought he could make himself sparkly inside just like his outside

 

**Naru:** oh subaru sweetie no

 

**umizoomi:** how the hell did that happen?

 

**actual grandpa:** Yes how did that happen? And why didn’t you tell me about this?

 

**tired producer:** remember that photoshoot you guys did like a month ago?

 

**actual grandpa:** Yeah?

 

**tired producer:** While you guys were out doing that, Subaru was in the back and I caught him looking at the makeup bag and he took out a blush compactor and licked it

 

**umizoomi:** pls tell me u threw that out

 

**tired producer:** I did and he kept tasting things and I wanted to stop him but if I did that it would’ve been quite loud so I recorded him instead but I stopped him when he was about to eat chapstick.

 

**actual grandpa:** ...

 

**Naru:** cute boys but they’re idiots

 

**tired producer:** motto of this school

  
  
  
  


**oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**illiterate:** i got my ass handed to me by oogami-senpai

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** i hid from all that and the best thing happened to me while i hid

 

**Makoto:** what was it?

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** SHINOBU ASKED ME ON A MCFUCKING DATE

 

**tired producer:** winning one for the gays, yuta

 

**illiterate:** in that case i’ll add the gayest person i know so he can bless u with knowledge

 

**illiterate added Tomoya to oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**tired producer:** KDKEJEJ

 

**Tomoya:** wha

 

**illiterate changed Tomoya’s name to homo? ya**

 

**tired producer:** AJAHAHHFK

 

**homo? ya:** why

 

**Makoto:** Hidaka Hokuto

 

**homo? ya:** a gift to mankind

 

**illiterate:** precisely that

 

**illiterate:** tomoya do u have any words u like to say to my brother who has been asked out by his crush

 

**homo? ya:** gay

 

**illiterate:** thank u holy prophet

 

**tired producer:** im so tired from laughing ndknkd

 

**Makoto:** truly he is wise

 

**homo? ya:** i think i can tell who is who just by usernames

 

**homo? ya:** tired producer is anzu-senpai obviously

 

**tired producer:** good job my detective son

 

**homo? ya:** IS HOKUTO-SENPAI ACTUAL GRANDPA

 

**Makoto:** the one and only

 

**homo? ya:** the sad thing is that it fits him too well

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** holy prophet im in peril

 

**anzu’s favorite twin:** how do i do score 10/10 on a date

 

**homo? ya:** easy

 

**homo? ya:** you care about him and tell him you love and appreciate him

 

**Makoto:** is that what u do to shino-kun?

 

**homo? ya:** the obvious answer is yes

 

**tired producer:** im so glad we have a person that is holy and gives good advice

 

**homo? ya:** im going to be honest i took that off from yahoo asks

 

**tired producer:** tomoya don’t ruin this for me

 

**homo? ya changed anzu’s favorite twin’s name to shinobusexual**

 

**shinobusexual:** THANK YOU HOLY PROPHET

 

**Makoto:** let us all bow down to mashiro tomoya, prophet of gays

 

**tired producer:** amen

 

**Makoto:** amen

 

**illiterate:** amen

 

**homo? ya:** i acknowledge your praise

 

**homo? ya:** Ok enough playing around, what is this groupchat?

 

**Makoto:** used to be the trickstar gc until we added some other people

 

**Makoto:** now it’s like gc for memes and community

 

**illiterate:** tomoya stay stay stay

 

**homo? ya:** guess i will, it wouldn’t hurt

 

**tired producer:** great now yuta

 

**tired producer:** take shinobu on the best date ever

 

**shinobusexual:** Planning on it

 

**tired producer:** and tell me all about it afterwards because i need details

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan, why?

 

**tired producer:** because listening to people fall in love is interesting

 

**homo? ya:** why don’t you fall in love yourself?

 

**tired producer:** I’m married to work, Tomoya

 

**homo? ya:** but i thought

 

**Makoto:** tomoya don’t say another word

 

**illiterate:** it’s for the best

 

**homo? ya:** oh

 

**homo? ya:** OH I SEE

 

**tired producer:** huh?

 

**homo? ya:** i assumed you were dating someone from your old school

 

**tired producer:** nope i did and probably never will

 

**tired producer:** they all hate me except suzu-chan, ruka-chan, and chizuru

 

**shinobusexual:** i bet they have a sign that says no anzu’s allowed

 

**tired producer:** ACTUALLY

 

**Makoto:** OH MY GOD WHAT

 

**illiterate:** ARE U SRS

 

**homo? ya:** pics or it didn’t happen

 

**tired producer sent a picture**

 

**shinobusexual:** AJEHDHD

 

**Makoto:** “IF YOU SEE THIS PERSON DO NOT LET HER ENTER THIS SCHOOL” afnsnlnl 

 

**homo? ya:** i ask one question, how?

 

**tired producer:** suzu-chan sent me this and she was cackling because they didn’t have a recent picture of me so they drew me instead

 

**illiterate:** SENPAI YOURE SUCH AN ICON

 

**illiterate:** ROLE MODEL

 

**tired producer:** hhh better pick a better role model

 

**tired producer:** what about koga-kun? Or rei-san?

 

**illiterate:** i dont want to idolize people who fuck in their club rooms

 

**homo? ya:** AJFJJADN

 

**tired producer:** STOP BRINGING THAT BACK

 

**illiterate:** NO IM GONNA KEEP BRINGING THIS BACK TILL IT GETS OLD

 

**shinobusexual:** IT ALREADY GOT OLD

 

**homo? ya:** god i regret my decision to stay here

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i wrote most of this at school during my free time and this might be announcing that i'll be taking a break from writing to focus on school but i procrastinate so much that i'll probably write another chapter next week or near that time.  
> anyways, here's a protip  
> make friends with mice, not lice  
> a bit of a shorter chapter than usual
> 
> who is who  
> subaru=soobs  
> hokuto=actual grandpa  
> anzu=tired producer  
> ritsu=ratsu  
> koga=crayola  
> izumi=umizoomi  
> arashi=naru  
> hinata=illiterate  
> yuta=shinobusexual  
> tomoya=homo? ya


	9. chapter before that one chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theater club jams out  
> hokuto gets madara's approval  
> ritsu is now batman  
> mao and anzu fight over scrabble

**oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**Leo:** u know it’s gonna be a good day when u hear music blasting from the theater club

 

**tired producer:** i just got here and i can hear it from the shoe lockers

 

**Leo:** @ theater club what u blasting

 

**homo? ya:** we made a playlist and we’ve got a bunch of musical soundtracks

 

**Leo:** as expected from y’all

 

**tired producer:** Why do i hear screaming and singing?

 

**homo? ya:** helpless came on and masked pervert is screaming the lyrics while hokuto-senpai is on the floor

 

**Leo:** why is hokke on the floor?

 

**homo? ya:** when the song came on, he just slid onto the floor saying “nobody touch me, this song is giving me feelings”

 

**Leo:** if that aint me

 

**umizoomi:** ousama please don’t get any weird ideas from them

 

**Leo:** SENA I HAVE AN IDEA

 

**umizoomi:** listen to me idiot

 

**Leo:** WHAT IF WE TAPE OURSELVES TO THE FLOOR

 

**homo? ya:** Tsukinaga-senpai, why?

 

**Leo:** THINGS MUST BE DONE TO GAIN INSPIRATION

 

**Leo:** SENA LETS GO GET DUCT TAPE

 

**umizoomi:** jfc NO

 

**tired producer:** I saw him run down the halls with 4 rolls of duct tape

 

**umizoomi:** OUSAMA WHAT THEFUNCCND

 

**tired producer:** rip sena-senpai he will not be missed

 

**homo? ya:** anzu-senpai will you come save me and hokuto-senpai?

 

**tired producer:** yeah, i’ll be right there

 

**homo? ya:** please hurry

 

**homo? ya:** SENPAI PLEASE HURRY HE’S PLAYING ROCKY HORROR

 

**tired producer:** TOMOYA AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU AND ROCKY HORROR I AM UNABLE TO OPEN THE DOOR SO I WILL GET THE STRONGEST MAN I KNOW

  
  
  


**Anzu to Chiaki**

 

**Anzu:** I need you to break down a door for me

 

**Chiaki:** Why?

 

**Anzu:** I have to save someone

 

**Chiaki:** SAY NO MORE YOU GOT ME AT THE WORD SAVE

  
  
  


**oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**actual grandpa:** That was one of the most frightful experiences of my life.

 

**actual grandpa:** I will never forget it.

 

**soobs:** omg i think i heard from chi-chan senpai

 

**soobs:** he broke your door

 

**actual grandpa:** Yes he did and Masked Pervert wasn’t happy about it.

 

**Mao:** Neither was Hasumi-san

 

**Mao:** Now you’re all fixing that, right?

 

**actual grandpa:** Morisawa-senpai took all the responsibility but I feel guilty.

 

**Naru:** you all seem to get caught up in the most ridiculous situations

 

**actual grandpa:** Don’t say as if you don’t get caught up in them yourself

 

**actual grandpa:** I saw Suou being taped up by Tsukinaga-senpai.

 

**Naru:** don’t expose my unit members and tell us your story

 

**actual grandpa:** So all of the theater club members were in the club room for a meeting about our next play. We got done discussing the details and we were going to leave until we realized the door was locked from the inside.

 

**soobs:** off topic but what’s ur play

 

**actual grandpa:** That’s classified information

 

**soobs:** aw

 

**actual grandpa:** So we were locked in and Masked Pervert got bored waiting so he put on our playlist of musical tracks. He started to sing some of them. Tomoya and I were like “Yeah, I guess we go along with it.” and we all started singing.

 

**Mao:** That sounds very tame, even for you guys

 

**actual grandpa:** Yes but here’s where things go downhill. After a few songs in, there’s one song that Masked Pervert will always scream no matter what.

 

**Mao:** which is?

 

**actual grandpa:** That one song from Mary Poppins about sugar and medicine

 

**Naru:** A spoonful of sugar?

 

**actual grandpa:** Yeah, that one

 

**actual grandpa:** He started to scream it and turned up the volume even more.

 

**soobs:** i think i could hear u guys from the classroom

 

**actual grandpa:** He kept screaming the entire time for the next three songs, including Helpless.

 

**actual grandpa:** Apparently during that time, Tomoya texted Anzu to help us but she couldn’t get the door open so she called Morisawa-senpai.

 

**Mao:** OH GOD

 

**actual grandpa:** Yeah and so she had Morisawa-senpai kick the door open.

 

**Naru:** ngl that sounds very hot but why was it frightening?

 

**actual grandpa:** With doors, you usually have to kick them like more than once right?

 

**Mao:** yeah?

 

**actual grandpa:** BUT NOT THIS MAN, HE KICKED IT WITH ONE KICK AND I THINK IT ALMOST HIT TOMOYA

 

**actual grandpa:** I WAS ON THE FLOOR WHEN THIS HAPPENED AND I TELL YOU THAT IS NOT AN IDEAL PLACE TO BE WHEN YOU HAVE A DOOR KICKED AND BROKEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU

 

**soobs:** chi-chan senpai has muscles even i admit that

 

**actual grandpa:** And then he started yelling “I HAVE COME HERE TO SAVE YOU.” and Anzu came behind him and picked Tomoya and I up and ran away

 

**actual grandpa:** She is still strong and I am amazed

 

**Naru:** hokuto I thought i came here for some nice gossip but now it turned into your pining for anzu

 

**Mao:** oof

 

**actual grandpa:** Hey Narukami

  
  
  


**Hokuto added Arashi to is hokke in love with anzu? lets discuss**

 

**Hokuto:** If you want to talk about my pining, do it here

 

**Mao:** i like how you admit that you’re pining to arashi but when you’re talking to us you’re in denial

 

**Arashi’s name changed to Naru**

 

**Naru:** depends on the person i guess

 

**Hokuto:** I feel as though Narukami is a person I’d be comfortable with talking about my romantic exploits

 

**Subaru:** but u have never attempted a romantic exploit

 

**Hokuto:** Akehoshi, I bet you don’t even know what exploit means

 

**Subaru:** um RUDE

 

**Subaru:** Exploit is a bold or daring feat

 

**Naru:** i’m impressed soobs

 

**Mao:** Don’t be, he looked up the definition for it

 

**Subaru:** this isn’t the slander subaru chat

 

**Subaru:** this is a chat to make hokke not be a coward and confess to anzu

 

**Naru:** I assume I’m apart of this now

 

**Makoto:** Yes, you are

 

**Subaru:** hi ukki!!!

 

**Makoto:** Hi akehoshi-kun

 

**Subaru:** how was ur day??

 

**Makoto:** good I guess

 

**Mao:** ok so

 

**Mao:** Arashi, is there any possible advice you can give to hokuto

 

**Naru:** i don’t know if I can but i know who can

 

**Hokuto:** Wait

 

**Hokuto:** No

 

**Naru:** do you want advice or not

 

**Hokuto:** I do but do we have to go that far?

 

**Naru:** he is basically the anzu expert

 

**Hokuto:** Ugh, fine

 

**Naru added Madara to is hokke in love with anzu? lets discuss**

 

**Hokuto:** I change my mind, make him leave

 

**Madara:** I’ve read the chat name and I’m all in

 

**Mao:** the anzu expert is mikejima-senpai?

 

**Madara’s name changed to anzu expert**

 

**anzu expert:** Ask any question and I will answer

 

**Subaru:** y is anzu bad at running?

 

**anzu expert:** bc she hates p.e with a burning passion

 

**Makoto:** what is anzu-chan’s favorite animal?

 

**Naru:** mako-chan thats a basic question

 

**anzu expert:** she likes all animals but she has a fondness for cats

 

**Hokuto:** Mikejima Madara, I want your advice on something

 

**anzu expert:** im all ears

 

**Hokuto:** Hypothetically and this is just hypothetical. What if I were to invite the person I like and some friends to a social event and I asked the person I like to be my fake date because I was too much of a loser to ask them to be my actual date?

 

**anzu expert:** …

 

**Naru:** …

 

**Subaru:** …

 

**Mao:** …

 

**Makoto:** ...

 

**Hokuto:** Remember, this is all hypothetical

 

**anzu expert:** i would say that ur a big coward and why the hell would you do that

 

**anzu expert:** Also don’t reply with like some hypothetical shit again

 

**Hokuto:** I got nervous and I didn’t know what I was trying to say so all I did was ask Anzu to go to the wedding with me but I messed up and brushed it off telling her that my parents believe that she’s my date and now she’s acting as my fake date to the wedding.

 

**Makoto:** hidaka-kun, this is like some fanfic level misunderstanding

 

**Subaru:** hokke, what the hell

 

**Hokuto:** Yes I know what you’re going to say

 

**Hokuto:** I’m a disaster

 

**Naru:** hokuto, you fucked up big time

 

**Subaru:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyOcV3293qg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyOcV3293qg)

 

**Makoto:** HFENFWNSLEJ

 

**Hokuto:** I would like to tell you I did laugh at that

 

**Mao:** hshhshs

 

**anzu expert:** to answer your question, hokuto

 

**anzu expert:** I have no clue what to say

 

**anzu expert:** This is incomprehensible to me and I have no idea how badly you could fuck up asking a question like that but you’re going to have to suffer with the consequences.

 

**Hokuto:** Suffer is an understatement

 

**Mao:** hey hokuto, we’re all going to be at the wedding with you so there’s no need to be nervous

 

**Subaru:** yeah we’ll be watching you from the sidelines

 

**Mao:** I was trying to make this sentimental but you just killed it

 

**Subaru:** thats what i do

 

**anzu expert:** Hokuto

 

**Hokuto:** Yes?

 

**anzu expert:** What are your intentions with my daughter?

 

**Hokuto:** uh

 

**Subaru:** THERE IT IS I KNEW HE WASGOING TO SAY THAT SOONER OR LATER

 

**Naru:** MADARA O H MY GOD

 

**Mao:** ICANT  IJJSUT

 

**Makoto:** SHJDJND

 

**Hokuto:** I’d like to treat her well

 

**anzu expert:** and?

 

**Makoto:** IM WITH HIDAKA-KUN RN AND HE LOOKS ABSOLUTELY CONFUSED AND TERRIFIED

 

**Hokuto:** Don’t expose me

 

**anzu expert:** answer my question, hidaka

 

**Hokuto:** I want to make her happy and I believe that I can do so if I’m able to date her.

 

**anzu expert:** If you do date her, what will you do?

 

**Hokuto:** Can I get permission from you to hold her hand?

 

**anzu expert:** I mean if that’s it then yeah

 

**Hokuto:** Cool, that’s it

 

**Naru:** pure

 

**Makoto:** no ill intentions

 

**Subaru:** wholesome

 

**Mao:** better mindset than all of us

 

**anzu expert:** HIDAKA HOKUTO I APPROVE

 

**Hokuto:** I don’t know what you’re approving of but I’m relieved

 

**Subaru:** good for u hokke

 

**Subaru:** now all u have to do is confess

 

**Hokuto:** Do you mean, die?

  
  
  


**oogami koga eats crayons**

 

**umizoomi sent an audio file**

 

**shinobusexual:** WHWHWHA

 

**Mao:** jesus ritsu

 

**Makoto:** Izumi-san if you don’t mind me asking, what?

 

**umizoomi:** Well yuukun, it all started when kuma-kun was being taped by ousama on the floor and anzu was there trying to stop ousama and kuma-kun was like “ok this is happening” and went to sleep

 

**shinobusexual:** im not surprised that he can sleep almost anywhere

 

**umizoomi:** anzu eventually got ousama to stop what he was doing and he went back to composing. She then tried to wake up kuma-kun but failed so she got out her phone and picked a random video to blast at full volume

 

**umizoomi:** guess what video she chose

 

**umizoomi:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rq0mEcLYLrc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rq0mEcLYLrc)

 

**Mao:** i’d like to point out that vine is dead

 

**Makoto:** thats what u think isara-kun

 

**umizoomi:** so she plays it right? And kuma-kun wakes up and is like “hey anzu” and she goes “what” and not even after a second he says “i’m batman” in the lowest voice that ever came out of him

 

**Mao:** you can hear how hard anzu is wheezing in the back

 

**umizoomi:** so thats my day, how’s yours yuukun

 

**Makoto:** it’s going well

 

**umizoomi:** that’s good

 

**tired producer:** it went well until you accidently knocked over my thermos of tea

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan i said was sorry

 

**tired producer:** once theres a grudge, it never leaves

 

**tired producer:** anyway, halloween is coming up and i have 5 giant bags of candy

 

**umizoomi:** You’re going to pass all those out?

 

**tired producer:** sena-senpai what are you talking about, one of them is for me

 

**umizoomi:** Glutton

 

**tired producer:** sena-senpai i will fight my way to show you that i’m able to eat a whole bag of candy with no help

 

**shinobusexual:** senpai nobody said anything like that

 

**tired producer:** I know, i just want to eat candy

 

**Mao:** Anzu, you’ll get sick

 

**tired producer:** i can fight off sickness with sheer willpower of it means i can eat candy

 

**Mao:** Your priorities are being scrambled

 

**Makoto:** Anzu-chan, bring the bag of candy to class 2A and we can have a scrabble battle with Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun to see who wins the candy

 

**tired producer:** SCRABBLE

 

**tired producer:** IM COMING SCRABBLE

 

**Mao:** Im coming too so i can beat anzu and win that bag of candy

 

**tired producer:** i knew u were after the candy

 

**shinobusexual:** i place my bets on hidaka-senpai, he seems like he knows words

 

**umizoomi:** yuukun

 

**shinobusexual:** ur just biased

 

**umizoomi:** true and i know he can ace an english test without knowing any of the words

 

**soobs:** hey @ everyone do u know any big words bc we’re about to play scrabble and im dumb

 

**illiterate:** maybe updog?

 

**soobs:** u rlly think i would fall for that?

 

**umizoomi:** seems like u would

 

**soobs:** i wouldn’t fall for it but i will use it on hokke

 

**illiterate:** win that bag soob senpai!

  
  
  


**tired producer changed the chat name to MAO CHEATS AT SCRABBLE**

 

**tired producer changed Mao’s name to SCRABBLE CHEATER**

 

**tired producer:** THIS IS A PSA. ISARA MAO CHEATS AT SCRABBLE

 

**SCRABBLE CHEATER:** YOU’RE JUST BITTER BECAUSE I FINISHED OFF WITH A BETTER WORD THAN YOU AND I WON THE CANDY

 

**tired producer:** WHO THE HELL TURNS RAT INTO QUADRATE??

 

**actual grandpa:** Apparently, Isara does

 

**SCRABBLE CHEATER:** I HAD ALL THE LETTERS AND I REMEMBERED THE WORD AND I WENT FOR IT

 

**homo? ya:** Hokuto-senpai, how was Scrabble?

 

**actual grandpa:** It went well. What you’re seeing is the aftermath

 

**tired producer:** THERE ARE MORE WORDS THAT HAVE RAT THAN QUADRATE

 

**SCRABBLE CHEATER:** QUADRATE HAD MORE POINTS SO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO DO

 

**homo? ya:** Hokuto-senpai, do you deal with this every time you play Scrabble?

 

**actual grandpa:** More like every board game or tabletop game we play

 

**Makoto:** I have another game we can play next time that doesn’t involve rivalry

 

**soobs:** what is it ukki???

 

**Makoto:** I haven’t played in a long time but it’s Dungeons and Dragons

 

**actual grandpa:** To quote Akehoshi

 

**actual grandpa:** “SIGN ME THE FUCK UP”

 

**tired producer:** HOKUTO OH M YGDJFIDJ

 

**homo? ya:** hhojkuto senpa

 

**actual grandpa:** I’ve played Dungeons and Dragons with Masked Pervert, Tomoya, and Sakasaki one time and I enjoyed it so Yuuki please bring it in

 

**soobs:** ive never seen hokke so excited

 

**ratsu:** i wanna play too

 

**homo? ya:** I did have fun playing last time i’ll join

 

**Makoto:** anyone else?

 

**tired producer added Natsume to MAO CHEATS AT SCRABBLE**

 

**Natsume:** wha

 

**tired producer:** Dungeons and Dragons. Yes or No?

 

**Natsume:** little kitten im no heathen, yes obviously

 

**shinobusexual:** aniki and i will play

 

**Natsume:** I’ll bring Sora aloNg because he likes this sort of stuFF

 

**Makoto:** So that’s Trickstar, Anzu-chan, Sakuma-kun, Aoi Twins, Sakasaki-kun, Mashiro-kun, and Harukawa-kun

 

**Makoto:** ok with that many people, we’ll start playing in about three weeks

 

**Natsume:** arE you DM?

 

**Makoto:** I guess I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL WEDDING CHAPTER  
> YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND SO HAVE I  
> anyways i think i'll be writing another series so watch out for that if you're interested  
> I will make wedding chapter blow your mind and mine  
> (also author likes d&d)
> 
> who is who  
> Anzu=tired producer  
> Hokuto=actual grandpa  
> Subaru=soobs  
> Mao=SCRABBLE CHEATER  
> Ritsu=ratsu  
> Yuta=shinobusexual  
> Hinata=illiterate  
> Arashi=Naru  
> Izumi=umizoomi  
> Tomoya=homo? ya  
> Madara=anzu expert
> 
> also if anyone wants to talk i've got twitter and it’s the same name I have on here so


	10. the wedding chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trickstar and anzu go to a wedding  
> hokuto's mom tries to adopt anzu  
> hokuto gets the bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i poured my blood, sweat, and tears into this chapter  
> i have nothing much to say but enjoy  
> we will be back with our regularly scheduled bullshit the next time i am mentally well  
> have a wonderful day!

Weddings. An event that celebrated the love of two people. Hokuto didn’t understand why they needed a large party to celebrate something that can easily be said.

He was wrong.

He admired marriage. He admired the loving relationship between his grandparents. He wanted something like that; a relationship of understanding and mutual love. A relationship that he could feel comfortable with. A relationship that he can treasure.

He thought confessing would be an easy feat.

The relationship with he had with Anzu was something he treasured. Who knew that their encounter could trigger so many events. Just like Trickstar; she brought change to his life.

He learned the hard way that confessing is not an easy thing to do.

 

A cold wind snuck through Hokuto’s window. He awoke, noticing the temperature. He contemplated for a good five minutes if he should go close his window. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of his bed. God, he hated the cold. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and reluctantly got out of his bed, shutting the window. He thought since he was up that he should do something; preferably productive. He checked the clock on his desk; it read 6:09.

“Why.” Hokuto mumbled. He’ll admit he’s an early riser but it was the weekend. Why did he wake up so early on a weekend? He ignored the thought and went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. He assumed that his grandmother would be still in her bed. His parents would be awake around this time but they’ve been working a lot lately so they must be knocked out.

He arrived downstairs to see his mother sitting at the table, drinking something warm. Probably coffee. His mother saw him and gave him a big smile.

“Good morning, Hocchan.” His mother knew that he gets embarrassed by that nickname. Hiding his embarrassment, he sat down in the chair across from her.

“Good morning.” He said, grabbing a cup. He filled it with hot water and opened up a cupboard that had various teas. He chose on at random and dropped it in the cup of hot water, letting it steep. There was an awkward silence between him and his mother. Hokuto knew that after SS, they were starting to take notice of their son’s actions and began to praise him just a little bit but, they were still a bit dysfunctional.

“Do you remember that the wedding is today?” His mother asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I do.” Hokuto replies. He appreciates that his mother is trying to make conversation with him.

“You invited that producer girl, right? Anzu-chan?”

“Yeah, I did. I also invited the rest of Trickstar, if that’s okay?”

“Of course. The more the merrier.” She sipped her coffee. Hokuto remembered about his tea and burned his tongue while trying to take a sip. His mother gave a small laugh and Hokuto gave her a small frown.

“I hope you and your friends have fun at the wedding, Hocchan.” She says.

“Please don’t call me Hocchan in front of my friends.”

  
  
  


After that pleasant conversation with his mother, Hokuto’s father came downstairs and bid his good mornings to his wife and son. The relationship with his father is a bit more strained than with his mother but both of them knew that they should work at fixing it. The hours pass by without any trouble. His grandmother wakes up at noon and so does his grandfather. The Hidaka family is a very relaxing family, despite work schedules. In their natural habitat, they can be found unwinding in the living room with each other. They talk about things that have occurred during the last time they met up like this. Talking like this makes Hokuto feel like he’s apart of a normal family. He wishes that time could last like this. But like all good moments in his life, they come to an end. The door to their house rings and Hokuto gets up to go answer it. As he opens the door, he’s attacked by a loud noise and falls to the ground, dazed.

“What the-”

“Ah yeah! I got Hokke!” Subaru held a party popper in his hand.

“Oh my god, you made him fall.” Mao said, grabbing Hokuto’s hand to help him up.

“Is he okay? I wouldn’t know because you guys are blocking the door. Also it’s cold.” Anzu’s sarcastic voice came from behind them.

“He’s okay. Maybe...” Makoto said with hesitation. Hokuto brushed off the confetti that came from the party popper and frowned.

“Why did you bring that thing?” He gestured them into his house. The four of them took off their coats and shoes.

“It was originally for the wedding but Akehoshi-kun got impatient.” Makoto explained. It was a short walk to the living and the four of them were greeted with the rest of the Hidaka family. Makoto, Mao, and Subaru greet his grandparents while Anzu gives a handshake to his father.

“Welcome! Take a seat and make yourself comfortable.” Hokuto’s mother says, patting an empty seat near her on the couch. Anzu takes the offer and sits down right next to her. Immediately, Anzu is attacked by Hokuto’s mother; pulling her into a hug. Anzu, startled by the sudden action, attempts to hug her back.

“Anzu-chan, how are you? I haven’t seen you since SS! I’ve heard you’ve been working hard but don’t forget that rest is important too!”

“I’m good. How about you, Auntie?” Anzu smiles. Anzu and his mother keep talking as Hokuto offers the rest of them drinks.

“Your mom really likes Anzu, huh?” Subaru says, in a low voice so only the three of them can hear.

“She’s probably just excited because she gets to talk to a teenage girl.” Hokuto replies

“Bringing your future girlfriend to meet your mom. How smart, Hokuto.” Mao teases. Hokuto chokes on his drink. This seems to be a recurring thing for him.

“Isara, I’m not-”

“Hidaka-kun, you sly dog.” Makoto joins in the fray. Hokuto’s ears turn a slight red and he frowns.

“I hate you guys.”

“You say that but we know what you really mean.” Subaru says. The three of them keep teasing Hokuto relentlessly.

Girlfriend, huh? Hokuto didn’t think that far ahead. Well it does make sense if he wants to date her then that would make her his girlfriend. Terminology is weird, Hokuto thinks. They all talk and relax for some time. 

“Oh my, Look at the time.” Hokuto’s mother points to the clock. It was now three in the afternoon. His mother grabbed Anzu by the hand, dragging her towards the stairs.

“I’ll be borrowing Anzu-chan real quick. Hokuto, you and your father help the boys with their suits.”

“Don’t do anything weird to Anzu!” Hokuto yells as they disappear upstairs.

  
  
  


Anzu was thrown into a room with a king sized bed, boxes of shoes, and probably at least four dresses draped onto the bed. She knows what’s happening and she’s terrified.

“When I heard that Hokuto was inviting you to the wedding, I couldn’t resist wanting to dress you up!” She sets Anzu down to sit on the large bed. It was a soft bed and had a pleasant scent. His mother rummages through a box of sweaters and blazers.

“I heard that you’re not a big fan of formal wear, Anzu-chan.” Anzu nods.

“I don’t find it comfortable. I prefer function over fashion.” His mother hands her a blazer. The sleeves are shorter than normal blazers and it seem to reach to the waist.

“I’ll be sure to keep you comfortable. But such a shame, you would look so cute in everything I picked out…” She made Anzu stand up so she could see which dress would look good on her.

“Um, thank you for helping me dress for the occasion, Aunt-”

“Please, call me Reina.” Anzu shook her head frantically.

“T-There’s no way I could do that!”

“Aw, but you’ve called me Mrs. Hidaka.”

“That was only because I felt like I should refer to you formally!”

“Now I want you to call me Reina. Can you do that?” She smiles brightly. As expected of a professional, her smiling is absolutely dazzling. There’s no way Anzu could refuse.

“R-Reina-san…” Anzu mumbles. “Is that good enough?” Reina envelops Anzu in a tight hug.

“Oh goodness, you’re so cute. I wish you were my daughter.”

“I don’t think Hokuto would be happy to hear that.”

“Maybe, I should adopt you.”

“Reina-san!” She takes a good look at Anzu’s face. It’s painted with a light blush from embarrassment. Reina brings her hand up to Anzu’s head, patting it as if she were a cat. Anzu tries to hide the joy on her face from being patted in the head.

“It’s just as Hokuto says, you are like a cat.” Reina moves away from Anzu to focus back on finding her a dress. Anzu quirks an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t aware that I was being talked about.”

“Don’t worry, he only says good things. That boy tends to ramble sometimes.” Anzu hums. As Reina rummages through clothes and shoes, Anzu takes a closer look around the room. There’s a small portrait on the nightstand near the bed. She moves closer to it and sees it’s a picture of them. Reina and her husband, who still look the same as they are now, and a young boy smiling wide.

“We look happy, don’t we?” Reina says from behind Anzu. “I’m thinking of getting a new family photo soon.”

“That sounds like a nice idea.”

“It is and now is a perfect time. It seems that son of mine is smiling more and it’s all thanks to you and Trickstar.”

“Me? I barely did anything-”

“That’s not what Hokuto told me.”

“What did he say?” Anzu asks. Reina walks her over to a vanity mirror, sitting her down. Anzu can see her reflection, bright and clear.

“I’ll tell you all about it while we get you ready.”

  
  
  


“Akehoshi, stay still.”

“But, it’s stiff.” Subaru whines.

“It’s a tie, Akehoshi.”

“I know but still.” Hokuto ties Subaru’s tie in place. Subaru sucks in a breath when Hokuto pulls it up. He loosens it himself when Hokuto moves away.

“Ties should be abolished.”

“That’s a new word.” Mao says.

“Ukki taught me that word! It means to put an end to.” Subaru states proudly. Makoto smiles.

“I’m glad that I could be useful.” Makoto says.

“You’re always useful to me, Ukki!” Subaru attacks Makoto with his signature hugs. Makoto hugs him back.

“Subaru, you’re going to wrinkle your clothes.” Mao says. Subaru detaches from Makoto. Makoto feels a bit disappointed when he pulls back.

“You all look sharp.” Hokuto’s father says. Hokuto has to stop himself from rolling his eyes; his father looks much better than the rest of them.

“You look nice too, Father.” Hokuto replies. They both acknowledge the attempt of compliments and smile at each other. If Hokuto got his looks from his mother then his mannerisms definitely came from his father.

“Well don’t you look handsome!” They all looked toward the direction of the stairs. His mother came down wearing a long light blue dress. Her long black hair was tied into a tight bun.

“You look nice as well, Mother.” Hokuto says. His mother smiles and he notices that Anzu is standing right behind her.

She looks taller than usual and her somewhat messy hair has been straightened. He sees that some parts of her hair are tied up, forming some sort of ponytail or bun in the back. She wears a pale pink dress, reaching to her knees and is accompanied by a white cardigan. She rarely wears makeup but he can see that his mother applied some to her face. It’s simple but cute. She’s cute.

“Anzu has makeup on! That’s surprising.” Subaru exclaims. Anzu immediately covers her face.

“I didn’t want to but Reina-san insisted…” Anzu mumbles.

“You look so cute though.” Reina hugs Anzu once more. Hokuto prys his mother away from Anzu, seeing how unsettled she looked.

“We should get going.” Hokuto reminds them. His mother goes right to his father’s side and walk out the door. The rest of them follow behind but Hokuto is the last one to leave since he wanted to say goodbye to his grandparents.

  
  
  


“Guys, they have crabs.” Subaru says in awe.

“That’s really extravagant.” Anzu says.

“Too extravagant…” Makoto says, following up on Anzu’s comment.

“I think I see a lobster too.” Hokuto points over a table with copious amounts of food.

“I feel so...poor.” Mao says. Anzu stifles a laugh and Mao frowns, flicking her forehead. But he was right. This wedding was outrageous. It was hosted in a large ballroom with large displays of flowers and balloons. There was an orchestra in the corner of the room, their instruments on their chairs. The cake was five times the size of a normal cake and there was a long table covered in a variety of food. The five teens were sitting at a table, feeling awkward and out of place. Hokuto’s parents were off talking with their friends and congratulating the married couple. They just finished with the wedding ceremony which took place outside. The outside venue had a more modest feel to it compared to the expensive feel of the ballroom.

“I know we just got here but I feel like we should leave.” Anzu says.

“We should stay for an hour or two.” Mao says. “I don’t want to be rude.” They all nod in agreement.

“What do people do at weddings anyway?” Makoto asks, playing with the straw in his drink. “Like, the guests.”

“Drink, eat, and talk about the economy?” Anzu retorts, getting a laugh out of Hokuto.

“Yeah, that’s definitely it.” He says.

“The economy.” Subaru raises his glass and does a fake fancy accent. The four of them laugh at his attempt of being fancy.

 

“Hokuto cried one time while watching Moana.” Mao says, exposing his friend.

“Was it when Moana’s grandma died?” Makoto asks, hitting the nail right on the head.

“Makes sense.” Anzu says.

“It was really emotional. How could you not cry?”

“Hokuto, she turned into a manta ray.”

“That was my breaking point.” Hokuto says, tears welling up in his eyes, remembering that scene.

 

“Horror movies are the worst.” Makoto says. Anzu nods in agreement.

“You two just don’t like them because they always get you during jumpscares.” Mao says.

“And it’s because they have dumb plots.” Anzu says.

“What horror movies would you watch?” Hokuto asks.

“None of them.” Makoto says.

“What about The Shining?” Subaru says.

“Absolutely not!” They both say in unison.

 

The five of them sit at the table, laughing at jokes, talking about trivial things, and telling stories. They feel a bit better than before. They don’t feel as awkward anymore. Subaru and Makoto leave to go look at the crabs and lobsters while Mao leaves to go use the restroom. Hokuto finds himself alone with the brown haired producer.

“Am I doing good?”

“At what?”

“At being your fake date.” That’s a thing. He remembers that is a thing. He forgot about that thing.

“You’re doing great.” Hokuto says. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket

  
  


**is hokke in love with anzu? lets discuss**

 

**Subaru:** GO

 

**Makoto:** GET

 

**Mao:** THAT

 

**Naru:** BREAD

 

**anzu expert:** THAT WASN’T THE DIRECTION WE WERE GOING BUT YEAH

 

**Hokuto:** Ok, let’s get this bread

 

**Subaru:** HDOKEJEN

  
  


Hokuto glances to over where Subaru is. He sees Subaru with a gaping mouth, jumping up and down. Makoto is trying to calm him down. He gives a smirk.

“What are you smirking at?” Anzu asks.

“Nothing, just thought of something funny.” Hokuto gets up from the table and extends his hand out to Anzu. “Care to dance?”

“I’m terrible at dancing.” She says but takes his hand anyway.

“You’ve never done waltz before.” He leads her to the dance floor, hand in hand.

“And you have?”

“I’ve had my fair share of it.”

He places her free hand on his shoulder and his free hand on her waist. The orchestra finishes their current song and begins a new one. He guides her to the rhythm of the music and how to move her feet. Granted, she does step on his feet and apologizes profusely but he brushes it off, hiding the pain. After some more explanation (and more foot stepping) they’re dancing. Anzu has never waltzed before in her life and she assumes that Hokuto must’ve had lessons. He’s quite good at this, Anzu thinks. She hears him stifle a laugh.

“What?” She asks.

“I was just thinking if you wore heels, this would be a bit easier.”

“Are you calling me short, Hidaka?” She jokingly threatens him.

“I’ll let you think what you think.” He lets out another laugh.

“I wish I was taller though.”

“Why?”

“I could get things on high shelves.”

“You could ask someone.”

“I don’t want to bother them.”

“You could always ask me.”

“Like I said, don’t want to be a bother.”

“You don’t bother me. I’m always happy to help you.” Anzu hums in response. They’re silent for the rest of the dance. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of the orchestra and chatter from people’s conversations. The song ends, his hand is removed from her waist and her hand is removed from his shoulder. The hands that guided Anzu to the dance floor are still connected with hers. They stand there in awkward silence, waiting for the other one to speak.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Anzu attempts to leave but she can’t seem to escape the grip of his hand. She abandons the idea of getting a drink and stays with him.

“Come with me.” Hokuto says, dragging her outside.

  
  


**is hokke in love with anzu? lets discuss**

 

**Subaru sent a picture**

 

**Subaru:** mama ur daughter

 

**Naru:** hands

 

**anzu expert:** tell hokke to keep his hands to himself

 

**Mao:** I just saw them go outside

 

**anzu expert:** I KNOW HOKKE AINT THAT KINDA GUY BUT I CANT HELP TO BE WORRIED

 

**Mao:** He isn’t and I think they’re just going to talk

 

**Subaru:** you know what we could do

 

**Mao:** subaru no

 

**Subaru:** SARI PLEASE

 

**Mao:** HE’D KILL US

 

**anzu expert:** d o i t

 

**Subaru:** SEE MAMA APPROVES

  
  


The moon is bright. Hokuto remembers a saying that relates to the moon, a saying used for confessions.

_ “The moon is beautiful.” _

It’s cliche, he thinks. He’s not using that one. That’s only for desperate measures.

“Are you okay? You seem stressed.” Anzu asks. She cares so much. She cares about him and the others so much. He cares about her too but he cares in a different way. A much different way.

“I’m fine. I just wanted some fresh air.” He takes her to a nearby fountain; one that the bride and groom used for photos. He gestures her to sit next to him and she does.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I just want to talk.” Nope, he was supposed to say he wanted to get fresh air. Why is he saying that? Why did he mix up fresh air with talk? Who does that?

“About?”

Oh god, he thinks. He fucked up. He had it all planned but the world just loves to mess with him. Hokuto takes a deep breath, intending to work with this mess-up.

“Uh. I wanted to. W-Well.”

Nope, he’s stuttering. That deep breath didn’t do anything. Planning this didn’t do anything. How do you plan for these things anyway?

“Hokuto, do you want me to go get your parents?”

God, how can she be so kind yet so dense?

“No, stay here.”

Hokuto assumed that confessions weren’t easy but experiencing it is different.

“Anzu, we’ve known each other about a year now, right? That means I can tell you things that are important, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” They’re still holding hands and Hokuto doesn’t intend to let go. He looks at her and she meets his gaze. A pair of deep blue eyes meeting pale blue eyes. He takes a closer look at her face. He remembers that his mother put makeup on her and if he’s being honest, he likes her better without makeup. He likes the natural look on her face. He likes her variety of facial expressions; ranging from happy to surprised. He likes it when she comes to him when she accomplishes a task. He likes it when he’s able to pat her head. He likes her cat-like behavior. He likes her so much.

He loves her so much.

“Hokut-”

He interrupts her, by kissing her. It was impulsive and stupid of him. All that locked up passion is now overflowing in a form of a kiss. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against hers. He can hear her jagged and confused breathing.

“I’m in love with you.” He whispers. His cold breath takes form of a cloud and disappears in the air. His cheeks are now tainted with a blush that sneaked up from his neck. His ears are red and not from the cold.

He feels something on his cheek. It’s a hand; specifically Anzu’s hand cupping his cheek. He looks into her eyes; eyes that deliver a message.

_ “Again.”  _ they say. They say that, it’s okay. They say that he’s able to kiss her again. They say that she wants to kiss him again.

And he does. He brings his hands up to her cheeks and brings her in closer until their lips connect. It’s gentle but passionate. Pure and passionate.

They disconnect and press their foreheads together once more.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you too.”

  
  


**is hokke in love with anzu? lets discuss**

 

**Subaru:** i feel so dirty watching that pure scene

 

**Makoto:** we are terrible friends

 

**Mao:** I didn’t know he had it in him

 

**anzu expert:** WHAT DID HE DO

 

**Naru:** i need the specifics

 

**anzu expert:** W H AT DID HE D O

 

**Makoto:** he confessed

 

**Subaru:** he kissed her

 

**Mao:** SUBA RU NO

 

**anzu expert:** what

 

**anzu expert:** WHAT

 

**Naru:** yeah, he definitely got that bread

 

**anzu expert:** EXCUSEME R U TELLING ME THAT HIDAKA HOKUTO KISSED MY LOVELY DAUGHTER ANZU???

 

**Subaru:** ya

 

**anzu expert:** AHHHHH

  
  


**Hokuto to Anzu**

 

**Hokuto:** Did you get home safely?

 

**Anzu:** yeah I did

 

**Hokuto:** that’s good

 

**Hokuto:** Do you want to talk about what happened back there?

 

**Anzu:** you can go first

 

**Hokuto:** I love you and I know that is coming off strong but I can’t find any other word to describe my feelings for you.

 

**Hokuto:** Most people would start off with saying “I like you” but I couldn’t do that so I took it to the next level.

 

**Anzu:** which surprised me alot

 

**Hokuto:** I don’t know how to do this properly so I’m just going to say it

 

**Hokuto:** Will you go out with me?

 

**Anzu:** no

 

**Hokuto:** hjd

 

**Anzu:** IM JOKING I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU PLEASE DONT HATE ME

 

**Hokuto:** I can’t believe my girlfriend broke up with me in the span of two seconds

 

**Anzu:** oh

 

**Hokuto:** What?

 

**Anzu:** its me im your girlfriend

 

**Hokuto:** That’s right?

 

**Anzu:** wow that makes me oddly happy for some reason

 

**Hokuto:** Well if we’re using proper terminology then you’re my girlfriend and I’m your boyfriend

 

**Anzu:** that makes me very weird but in a good way

 

**Hokuto:** No, I understand. It makes me happy as well

 

**Anzu:** So we’re dating?

 

**Hokuto:** Yes

 

**Hokuto:** Unless you don’t want to which makes all my efforts go to waste

 

**Anzu:** NO NO I WANT TO DATE YOU

 

**Hokuto:** You’re making this confusing

 

**Anzu:** I DONT MEAN TO   
  


**Hokuto:** We’re dating. We have a mutual love. I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me.

 

**Anzu:** OH MY GOD HOKUTO

 

**Anzu:** I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING

 

**Hokuto:** What?

 

**Anzu:** This wedding was supposed to get Subaru and Makoto together but instead we got together

 

**Hokuto:** Oh my god

  
**Hokuto:** OH MY GOD


	11. hidaka hokuto vs the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hokuto becomes scott pilgrim and fights seven people  
> hinata establishes a family tree  
> anzu is now a mom

**MAO CHEATS AT SCRABBLE**

 

**actual grandpa:** So I got shot by an arrow in the courtyard

 

**actual grandpa:** Care to explain?

 

**umizoomi:** i love that u think that one of us did it

 

**actual grandpa:** Who else would I ask?

 

**ratsu:** im glad that u think we’re skilled enough to shoot an arrow

 

**Makoto:** i can confirm that none of us know how to shoot an arrow and if we did we’d get hurt

 

**umizoomi:** agreed

 

**umizoomi:** the only person here who actually knows how to shoot an arrow is ousama

 

**Makoto:** wait seriously?

 

**Leo:** ya i can, im in archery club

 

**Leo:** did u think i couldnt?

 

**Makoto:** it just seems unlikely

 

**Leo:** lemme tell you something yuukun

 

**Leo:** im actually really bad at it

 

**actual grandpa:** Ok but if you didn’t shoot an arrow at me then who did?

 

**Leo:** oh this is when i do that

 

**actual grandpa:** What?

 

**Leo added Madara and Wataru to MAO CHEATS AT SCRABBLE**

 

**actual grandpa:** Please no

 

**homo? ya:** YEAH PLEASE NO

 

**Wataru:** TIS I! YOUR HIBIKI WATARU

 

**homo? ya:** icanhear it WHY CAN I HEAR IT

 

**Madara:** HIDAKA HOKUTO IVE GOT SOME BEEF WITH YOU

 

**actual grandpa:** No thanks, I’m vegan

 

**umizoomi:** i choked

 

**ratsu:** hokuto go vegan challenge

 

**Madara:** YOU KISSED MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER AND YOU LIED TO ME WHEN YOU SAID ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS HOLD HER HAND

 

**ratsu:** yo yo hold up

 

**ratsu:** you did WHAT

 

**Leo:** holy shit hokke

 

**Makoto:** and the truth comes out

 

**umizoomi:** hidaka you don’t get out of a mikejima promise that easily

 

**actual grandpa:** Uh, I’m sorry?

 

**ratsu:** it was nice knowing u hokuto

 

**Leo:** rest in pieces hokke

 

**actual grandpa:** Wait, what’s happening?

 

**Madara:** IM GIVING YOU A CHALLENGE HOKUTO

 

**Madara:** I HID ANZU SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL AND YOU GOTTA FIGHT 7 PEOPLE TO GET TO HER

 

**ratsu:** did u just ripoff scott pilgrim

 

**Leo:** oh my god he did

 

**homo? ya:** enkdknv

 

**Makoto:** hidaka hokuto vs the world

 

**Makoto changed actual grandpa’s name to Scott Pilgrim**

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Why is this happening?

 

**Madara:** DO YOU WANT TO GET ANZU BACK OR NOT

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** You make it sound like you kidnapped her

 

**tired producer:** i mean he kinda did

 

**Madara:** I thought I hid your phone

 

**tired producer:** tbh i dont know where i am right now and its freaking me out

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** So who do I fight first?

 

**Makoto:** oh hes ready to fight

 

**ratsu:** IM STILL OUT OF THE LOOP PPL

 

**umizoomi:** hidaka is dating anzu apparently

 

**ratsu:** ya but like how?

 

**tired producer:** mao can tell you that

 

**ratsu:** brb gotta find maakun

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** So about saving Anzu

 

**Madara:** ah yeah, you gotta fight that red hair kid from knights

 

**umizoomi:** are u telling me that u brough kasa-kun into ur scott pilgrim roleplay?

 

**Madara:** I mean he’s really attached to anzu so why not

 

**Makoto:** if we’re comparing this to scott pilgrim then suou-kun is matthew patel

 

**tired producer:** SIHDSNN NOW I GOT THAT DUMB SONG FROM THE MOVIE STUCK IN MY HEAD

 

**homo? ya:** IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME

 

**homo? ya:** YOURE NOT THE BRIGHTEST

 

**tired producer:** YEAH THAT ONE

 

**Madara:** you can find him in the archery club area

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Ok, I’ll go I guess

  
  
  


**MAO CHEATS AT SCRABBLE**

 

**illiterate:** so like i’ve been wondering

 

**homo? ya:** something you rarely do

 

**illiterate:** ok rude tomoya but back to my thought

 

**illiterate:** in the hokuanzu relationship, who’s top and who’s bottom

 

**homo? ya:** HINATA GROSS THAT S OUR MOM

 

**shinobusexual:** OUR WHAT?

 

**homo? ya:** UH HWA WHOWHAT

 

**illiterate:** TOMOYA DO YOU THINK OF ANZU-SENPAI AS YOUR MOM

 

**homo? ya:** SHE RADIATES SO MUCH PARENT ENERGY IT’S HARD TO NOT THINK OF HER LIKE THAT

 

**soobs:** bet that hokke is bottom

 

**SCRABBLE CHEATER:** they literally started dating like 2 days ago

 

**soobs:** yeah and i bet hokke is bottom

 

**soobs changed the chat name to hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**SCRABBLE CHEATER:** w h y

 

**illiterate:** no i think soob-senpai is right

 

**homo? ya:** we could be talking about smthing else right now but no we have to talk about this

 

**SCRABBLE CHEATER’s name changed to Mao**

 

**Mao:** hey lets not talk about my friends and whether if theyre top or bottom

 

**shinobusexual:** i’ll be an intellectual and say that both are switches

 

**Natsume:** yOu callEd?

 

**soobs:** dkkekdkd

 

**shinobusexual:** does sakasaki-senpai always appear when you say those words?

 

**soobs:** almost immediately

 

**Natsume:** I aGrEE witH tHe stAteMent that HokkE-kuN is BottoM

 

**Natsume:** littlE kitteN Is tOO powerFul to be BottOm

 

**illiterate:** is it bad that i’m still hung up that tomoya called anzu-senpai his mom?

 

**homo? ya:** HH SHUT UP

 

**soobs:** anzu is all of our moms

 

**soobs changed tired producer’s name to Team Mom**

 

**shinobusexual:** quick, name one motherly thing anzu-senpai has done to you

 

**homo? ya:** made me omelette rice

 

**soobs:** has dressed me before

 

**Mao:** brushed my hair

 

**illiterate:** gives me candy

 

**Natsume:** rEaD me a BooK

 

**shinobusexual:** took care of me while i was sick

 

**soobs:** anzu is an absolute unit

 

**illiterate:** ok but like

 

**illiterate:** tomoya what?

 

**homo? ya:** SHE RADIATES PARENT ENERGY

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I HAVE GONE THROUGH FOUR PEOPLE

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I HAVE GONE THROUGH SUOU, HAKAZE-SENPAI, THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, AND HASUMI-SENPAI

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** WHO DO I HAVE TO FIGHT NEXT?

 

**Team Mom:** calm down calm down

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Sorry, I’m getting riled up

 

**Makoto:** what did you have to do while fighting them?

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I had to shoot an apple at Fushimi’s head, got water balloons thrown at me by Hakaze-senpai, somehow accidentally hit the student council president with a book, and got shot by more arrows from Hasumi-senpai.

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I don’t know if I can handle more

 

**Wataru:** GUESS WHAT?

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** No

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** NO NO NO NO NO NO

 

**Makoto:** oh no

 

**Team Mom:** Can i give you words of encouragement?

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** That would be nice, yes

 

**Team Mom:** You can do it and I love you

 

**Makoto:** *LEVEL UP* Hokuto gained the power of love

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I love you too

 

**Wataru:** this is cute but we have to fight, hokuto-kun

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Do I have to?

 

**Wataru:** yeah you do

 

**Madara:** also anzu, i’m moving you to the student council room

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Can I just go to the council room?

 

**Madara:** no you gotta fight hibiki

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Ugh, let’s get this over with

  
  
  


**Anzu to Madara**

 

**Anzu:** So why are you doing this? Like why are making hokuto go through these scott pilgrim type of situations?

 

**Madara:** so you know in scott pilgrim, scott has to fight ramona’s seven evil exes because he wants to date her?

 

**Anzu:** That’s the whole plot

 

**Madara:** basically, i’m putting him through that to see how serious he is about you

 

**Anzu:** i can assure you that he’s serious

 

**Madara:** Look, I’m just worried about you and I’m like your mama so it makes sense

 

**Anzu:** you’re not my mom

 

**Madara:** I think of you as my daughter and i want to know if he’s good for you or not

 

**Anzu:** I don’t think you have to worry because I think he’s perfect for me

 

**Madara:** that line was so cute but im afraid that isnt going to make me go easy on him

 

**Anzu:** damn it

 

**Madara:** now im going to unlock you out of that room and move you to the council room

 

**Anzu:** alright fine

 

**Anzu:** can i get snacks?

 

**Madara:** like what?

 

**Anzu:** like a tub of frosting?

 

**Madara:** Anzu, i’m not giving you a tub of frosting

 

**Anzu:** WHY NOT

 

**Madara:** BECAUSE ITS UNHEALTHY AND YOU’LL GET SICK

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I have defeated the evil with the help of Tomoya

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** He smashed one of those fake glass bottles on his head and it was beautiful

 

**Naru:** Is he dead? Are you concerned that he might bleeding?

 

**homo? ya:** I can’t believe masked pervert is dead

 

**Wataru:** i am not dead

 

**homo? ya:** Sometime I can still hear his voice

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Also I have read the previous messages and I don’t like that you talk about who is top and who is bottom in my relationship

 

**Naru:** im surprised that u know what top and bottom is

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Say thanks to Akehoshi

 

**umizoomi:** hidaka is too weak to be top and that’s a fact

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I take offense to that

 

**crayola:** yeah studybug aint so aggressive

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I just wanted to know who I had to fight next but all I hear is this nonsense

 

**Madara:** I think you can guess who

 

**crayola:** ur gonna have a fun time, man

 

**crayola:** its the twins

 

**Naru:** have fun, hokuto

 

**Team Mom:** while he’s doing that, let me tell you something about my brother

 

**Team Mom:** so we were getting ready in the morning and he told me about this crazy dream he had

 

**Team Mom:** he was stuck in a timeloop somewhere and he couldn’t get out until he slept with someone

 

**crayola:** thats fucking weird

 

**Team Mom:** and i made him even more paranoid by telling him that we might be living in a time loop

 

**Team Mom:** then he proceeded to eat his cereal with an existential crisis

 

**Naru:** anzu, youre torturing the poor boy

 

**Naru:** #saveanzu’sbrother

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Aoi twins, I’m disowning you

 

**illiterate:** bold of u to assume we were owned by u in the first place

 

**illiterate:** we have 4 powerful dads aka UNDEAD

 

**crayola:** im not your fucking dad

 

**shinobusexual:** we have 3 powerful dads and a cool uncle

 

**crayola:** better than dad i guess

 

**illiterate:** and one powerful mom

 

**Team Mom:** is this my new title now? No more goddess just mom?

 

**illiterate:** Goddess Mom

 

**Team Mom:** hinata i stfg

 

**soobs:** i bet hokke still has you down as megami in his contacts

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Akehoshi shut up

 

**Team Mom:** you put me down as Megami?

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** It was because we kept calling you transfer student and I thought that’d be tedious so I put you down as Megami

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Don’t worry, I changed it to your actual name

 

**illiterate:** mom when you’re set free, can we get ice cream?

 

**Team Mom:** no

 

**illiterate:** OOGAMI-SENPAI

 

**crayola:** hell yeah we can

 

**illiterate:** OOGAMI-SENPAI HAS BEEN PROMOTED TO DAD

 

**crayola:** what the hell did i just say? I dont want to be ur dad

 

**illiterate:** sugar daddy?

 

**Team Mom:** YOU SOMEHOW MADE IT WORSE

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Gross

 

**crayola:** i dont want this type of responsibitliy 

 

**shinobusexual:** goddamn it aniki

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Ignoring that scene, where do I go next?

 

**Team Mom:** Student council room, that’s where I am

 

**illiterate:** oogami-senpai if u dont want to be dad then what do you want to be?

 

**crayola:** anything other than a sugar daddy

 

**illiterate:** we can keep u as uncle but that doesnt do u justice

 

**Team Mom:** SO YUTA HOW’S SHINOBU

 

**shinobusexual:** cute and gay

 

**shinobusexual:** i forgot to tell u about our date but lets say we had a fun time

 

**illiterate:** they held hands

 

**Team Mom:** thats a bit nsfw for my tastes

 

**shinobusexual:** really senpai? YOU call that nsfw?

 

**shinobusexual:** from what i heard from soob-senpai, y’all kissed in a public place

 

**shinobusexual:** lucky u weren’t caught

 

**Team Mom:** djsdb yuta are u picking a fight with me?

 

**shinobusexual:** no im not, i just want to drag you for a bit

 

**illiterate:** wow yuta, that’s our mom

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**umizoomi:** so its the end of the day, what’s the aftermath?

 

**Madara:** I fought Hokuto and won flawlessly

 

**Team Mom:** they played checkers for a good 5 minutes until Madara flipped over the board and challenged him to a game of chess

 

**Team Mom:** They played 2 rounds and Hokuto won both

 

**Madara:** anzu let me have my glory

 

**Team Mom:** what glory?

 

**Makoto:** salty anzu-chan is the best anzu-chan

 

**umizoomi:** so is anzu back with hidaka?

 

**Makoto:** they came back to the classroom safely and anzu-chan is under piles of papers

 

**Team Mom:** im muting my phone so i can work, bye!

 

**Leo:** so mama, your verdict?

 

**umizoomi:** yeah after all that, what’s the verdict

 

**Madara:** i now hereby pronounce you

 

**Madara:** valid in my eyes

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Thanks and please never put me through that ever again

 

**Madara:** i wont but if you hurt a hair on anzu’s head, i will murder

 

**umizoomi:** that’s the same for all 3rd years

 

**Leo:** *insert intimidation line here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER  
> I WILL FOCUS ON OTHER CHARACTERS BECAUSE ITS ABOUT TIME I DO  
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Who is who?  
> Hokuto=Scott Pilgrim  
> Subaru=soobs  
> Anzu=Team Mom  
> Ritsu=ratsu  
> Tomoya=homo? ya  
> Hinata=illiterate  
> Yuta=shinobusexual  
> Izumi=umizoomi  
> Koga=crayola


	12. pie discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo and izumi argue over pie  
> hinata makes everything a bit too sexual  
> subamako FINALLY GET DEVELOPMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH  
> RECENTLY WE HAVE HIT 1000 HITS AND IM SHOCKED??  
> I NEVER THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD APPRECIATE THIS AND NOW I GUESS THEY DO  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH  
> I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY??  
> THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC THAT MAY LOOK SILLY BUT COULD GET YOU EMOTIONALLY INVESTED

**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**umizoomi:** disband knights i cannot accept our king anymore

 

**Team Mom:** i stg if u disband knights i disband your face

 

**umizoomi:** OUSAMA IS A DISGUSTING CREATURE AND SHOULD NOT BE MY LEADER

 

**Leo:** SHUT UP SENA YOU HATER

 

**Makoto:** what is going on

 

**umizoomi changed Leo’s name to PUMPKIN FUCKER**

 

**PUMPKIN FUCKER’s name changed to PUMPKING**

 

**Team Mom:** i hate this

 

**Team Mom:** im muting this till y’all start war or whatever

 

**umizoomi:** NO I WANT UR OPINION

 

**umizoomi:** IS PUMPKIN PIE GROSS SAYYES

 

**Team Mom:** I’m muting this

 

**Makoto:** I think pumpkin pie is ok but it’s not my favorite

 

**umizoomi:** betrayed by my own

 

**Makoto:** stop right there

 

**PUMPKING:** SENA YOU PETTY FUCK PUMPKIN PIE IS SUPERIOR

 

**PUMPKING:** YOURE AN UNCULTURED PIECE OF PIE SENA

 

**umizoomi:** AT LEAST MY TASTEBUDS ARENT DEAD

 

**Makoto:** Izumi-san, calm down. It’s just pumpkin pie

 

**umizoomi:** Yuu-kun, I love you but this is discourse

 

**soobs:** jokes on you, i love ukki more

 

**soobs:** STEP UP SEAWEED HEAD

 

**Makoto:** dkdkfdnd

 

**ratsu:** gay

 

**PUMPKING:** Sena. You and me. On the field. NOW

 

**umizoomi:** AS YOU WISH MY KING

 

**ratsu:** the energy is high today

  
  
  


**Makoto to Anzu**

 

**Makoto:** ANZUCHAH DID YOU  SE STHTAT ASDM

 

**Makoto:** DID HE JUST CONFES TO ME

 

**Anzu:** Makoto

 

**Anzu:** go get your man

 

**Makoto:** IM IN A  CRISJS ANZUCHAN

  
  
  


**Subaru to Hokuto**

 

**Hokuto:** To quote Anzu

 

**Hokuto:** You fucked up

 

**Subaru:** WOW NOT EVEN GONNA SUGARCOAT IT

 

**Subaru:** I DONT KNOW WHA HAPPENED I JUST SAY SEAWEED HEAD SAY I LOVE YOU AND I HAD MY FINgERs TYOOJG AND  SJDISNDI n

 

**Hokuto:** Akehoshi, I can’t read that

 

**Subaru:** DO I GO FOR IT OR

 

**Subaru:** GIVE ME ADVICE

 

**Hokuto:** I don’t know

 

**Subaru:** BUT YOURE DATING ANZU

 

**Hokuto:** Just because I’m dating Anzu doesn’t mean I know how I did it

 

**Subaru:** hokke ur hot as fuck and this is coming from ur best friend

 

**Hokuto:** I don’t remember establishing you as my best friend

 

**Subaru:** well now i am

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**Wataru:** why are tsukinaga-kun and sena-kun yelling at eachother

 

**Makoto:** they’re fighting over if pumpkin pie is gross or not

 

**Wataru:** Really? I think it’s quite good

 

**homo? ya:** i refuse to accept you as my club president now

 

**illiterate:** something that me and tomoya can agree on is that pumpkin pie is gross

 

**shinobusexual:** agree ^^

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I think it’s good

 

**illiterate:** anzu-senpai, break up with this fool

 

**homo? ya:** Hokuto-senpai no

 

**Wataru:** OH BOY THIS GOT INTENSE REALLY QUICKLY

 

**Wataru:** TSUKINAGA-KUN JUST JUMPED ON SENA-KUN AND QUESTIONABLE THINGS ARE HAPPENING

 

**illiterate:** oh my god they might fuck

 

**illiterate:** OH MY GOD THEY MIGHT FUCK

 

**Makoto:** izumi-san why wghyhwh ywh

 

**shinobusexual:** we don’t need two couples fucking at school

 

**Wataru:** THEY RAN OFF TOGETHER

 

**illiterate:** AHHHHH THEYRE GOING TO FUCK

 

**homo? ya:** oh my god this is hell

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan has her disappointment look on and she’s just blasting breakthrough through her earbuds

 

**homo? ya:** mood

  
  
  


**Subaru to Makoto**

 

**Subaru:** hey so ukki

 

**Subaru:** about earlier

 

**Makoto:** It’s okay don’t worry about it!

 

**Makoto:** you probably made a typo

 

**Subaru:** IT WASNT A TYPO

 

**Makoto:** hiendi hu hh

 

**Subaru:** IT WASNT A TYPO AND I LIKE YOU VERY MUCHDSIdk

 

**Subaru:** I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH UKKI AND THIS MIGHT BE A DUMB WAY TO TELL U THIS BC ITS OVER TEXT

 

**Makoto:** COOL THANKS

  
  
  


**Makoto to Anzu**

 

**Makoto:** Kill me

 

**Anzu:** what happened now?

 

**Makoto:** akehoshi-kun told me that he likes me and you know what i said back?

 

**Anzu:** HE CONFESSED???

 

**Makoto:** I SAID COOL THANKS

 

**Makoto:** WHO SAYS COOL THANKS TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT

 

**Makoto:** ANZU-CHAN YOU HAVE TO MURDER ME

 

**Anzu:** I HAVE TO WHAT

 

**Makoto:** MURDER ME SO I CAN BURY MY EMBARRASSMENT WITH ME

 

**Anzu:** MAKOTO I’M NOT GOING TO MURDER YOU

 

**Makoto:** WOULD YOU IF I SAID ITS FOR THE SAKE OF TRICKSTAR

 

**Anzu:** TRICKSTAR ISNT TRICKSTAR WITHOUT YOU MAKOTO

 

**Makoto:** gasp

 

**Anzu:** did u just fukcing type gasp

 

**Makoto:** yes i did don’t ruin the moment

 

**Makoto:** anzu-chan that is so sweet you’re such a great friend

 

**Anzu:** no makoto you’re changing the subject

 

**Anzu:** Makoto?

 

**Anzu:** YUUKI MAKOTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PROBLEMS

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**umizoomi:** so everything is not resolved but im over it

 

**crayola:** you guys fucked didn’t you

 

**ratsu:** corgi can smell and so can i

 

**ratsu changed umizoomi’s name to pumpkin fucker**

 

**ratsu:** secchan, i thought you were better than this

 

**pumpkin fucker:** bold of you to assume i’d fuck him

 

**PUMPKING:** i was top

 

**crayola:** ekdndn

 

**pumpkin fucker:** OUSAMA YOU ASSHOLE

 

**PUMPKING:** :))))))))))

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** If any else of you have sex in school, I’m obligated to tell the Student Council President

 

**illiterate:** like you havent thought of having sex in school senpai

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Wow, I am highly disgusted

 

**illiterate:** you wont be able to beat my ass

 

**illiterate:** not if you beat anzudsndds

 

**ratsu:** OH SHIT HE DEAD

 

**crayola:** i slapped tape onto his mouth

 

**shinobusexual:** ANIKI THIS IS A CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER

 

**PUMPKING:** we’re joking y’all we didn’t fuck

 

**ratsu:** you didnt? But it seemed like it

 

**pumpkin fucker:** god what things go through your minds

 

**PUMPKING:** instead of fucking, we made out passionately

 

**shinobusexual:** NOT AS BAD BUT STILL SEXUAL

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Unbelievable

 

**ratsu:** nah its quite believable

 

**ratsu:** pls tell me u didnt do more than that

 

**pumpkin fucker:** WE DID NOTHING ELSE

 

**PUMPKING:** that’s what u think ;)

 

**pumpkin fucker:** OUSAMA I STG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all had a wonderful thanksgiving and spent time with your families!  
> this chapter was a fun one to right and i enjoyed it alot  
> have a wonderful day!
> 
> who is who?  
> Hokuto=Scott Pilgrim  
> Subaru=soobs  
> Anzu=Team Mom  
> Ritsu=ratsu  
> Izumi=pumpkin fucker  
> Leo= PUMPKING  
> Hinata=illiterate  
> Yuta=shinobusexual  
> Tomoya=homo? ya  
> Koga=crayola


	13. fuck your flowcharts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomoya makes an error  
> natsume cries over tumblr  
> makoto makes flowcharts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is over 1000 hits and i'm honestly so shocked that so many of you enjoy actually like this and read it  
> i'll do my best to give you more crazy content and stories!  
> Have another wonderful day!
> 
> who is who?  
> Hokuto=Scott Pilgrim  
> Subaru=soobs  
> Anzu=Team Mom  
> Tomoya=homo? ya  
> Yuta=porud  
> Hinata=illiterate  
> Leo=PUMPKING  
> Izumi=pumpkin fucker  
> Koga=crayola  
> Ritsu=ratsu

**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**homo? ya:** well not all of us can have big chests like you buchou

 

**illiterate:** TOMOAYA IM WHEDSINF

 

**Naru:** TOMOYA WAHT HTE UFCDDO

 

**ratsu:** IM CRYINGN THIS IS GREAT

 

**homo? ya:** What?

 

**homo? ya:** OH WAHT NO WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

 

**Naru:** YOU’VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO WATARU?

 

**Wataru:** im so honored that you think that i have a huge chest

 

**homo? ya:** SHUT UOP SHUTP

 

**illiterate:** PLEASE TELL THE STORY I NEED SOMETHING ENTERTAINING

 

**ratsu:** yes p l e a s e

 

**Wataru:** we have something very mystical called the theatre club group chat

 

**Wataru:** in that groupchat, we talk about many things

 

**Wataru:** today we talked about how much cleavage we show bc some of our costumes reveal just a tad bit

 

**ratsu:** @ hokuto’s romeo costume

 

**Naru:** You’ll catch a cold sweetie

 

**homo? ya:** BUCHOU NO MORE NO MORE

 

**illiterate:** YES MORE YES MORE

 

**Wataru:** and then we proceeded to talk about that for the rest of our time

 

**Wataru:** THEN TOMOYA-KUN SAID

 

**homo? ya:** BUCHOU NONONNONON

 

**Wataru:** “idk how i feel with my chest out”

 

**Wataru:** in which i replied

 

**Wataru:** : “you just gotta be confident” and here we are

 

**Naru:** GOD im cRying

 

**ratsu:** Tomoya, you sweet child

 

**homo? ya:** time to die gonna go dig a hole and cry

 

**illiterate:** it’s alright tomoya

 

**illiterate:** you’ll have big tiddies one day

 

**homo? ya:** HOW CAN YOU MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE WITH ONE SENTENCE

 

**illiterate:** talent

  
  
  


**hokke is an eternal bottom**

 

**shinobusexual sent a picture**

 

**shinobusexual:** gfhfh i love him

 

**Mao:** why is sengoku under a pile of snow

 

**shinobusexual:** we went outside and we made a snow fort and played in the snow

 

**Team Mom:** Is this what you do on your days off?

 

**Natsume:** ThAt LooKs ColD

 

**soobs:** hey natsume, i’ve been meaning to ask

 

**soobs:** why do you type like that?

 

**Natsume:** BEcauSe I CaN

 

**Team Mom:** hey natsume

 

**Natsume:** YeS?

 

**Team Mom:** Tumblr is dead

 

**Natsume:** LiTtle KittEn, Don’T makE me Remember My AngUish

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I can’t believe I have to share my birthday with the death of Tumblr

 

**Mao:** That’s the saddest thing I’ve heard from you today

 

**soobs:** tbh i only aksed bc it hurts my eyes when he types like that

 

**Team Mom:** anyways, tumblr user XxmagicxX, how do you feel?

 

**Natsume:** I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT seCREt

 

**soobs:** HIS USER WAS CALLED XxmagicxX

 

**Mao:** Im going to cry

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** It captures your personality as a whole

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** That username is terribly hilarious

 

**Natsume:** hoKKe-Kun, I’M GoinG to PunCh you

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** To be honest, I could care less. I’m just trying to figure out why I’m so hung up that I have to my birthday on the same day as the death of Tumblr

 

**Team Mom:** if it makes you feel better, i’m celebrating both

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** No it really doesn’t. Why would you do that?

 

**Team Mom:** i celebrate your birthday bc i love you and i celebrate the death of tumblr to rub into natsume’s face that tumblr is dead but he can’t accept that

 

**Mao:** Denial in its final form

 

**soobs:** hokke killed tumblr for us

 

**Natsume:** TUMBLR IS LIVING IN MY HEART AS WE SPEAK

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** That died along with Tumblr, Sakasaki

 

**Natsume:** LiTTle KittEn, cAn I plEase puNcH HiM

 

**Team Mom:** no

 

**Mao:** I’m more curious on why sakasaki has a tumblr account

 

**Team Mom:** to get his fellow goths to go to switch lives

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** How do you do, fellow goths?

 

**soobs:** DID

 

**soobs:** DID HOKKE JUST MEME

 

**shinobusexual:** HIDAKA-SENPAI DID WHAT

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Savor it well, Akehoshi

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Because it’ll never happen again

 

**soobs:** IM TAKING SCREENSHOTS AT THE SPEPED OF LIGHt

 

**shinobusexual:** aniki and i are porud of you

 

**soobs:** porud

 

**Team Mom:** porud

 

**Mao:** porud

 

**Natsume:** porud

 

**Scott Pilgrim changed shinobusexual’s name to porud**

 

**porud:** i take that back, i’m disappointed

 

**Team Mom:** he is evolving

 

**soobs:** im so proud

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Thus being said, I still hate internet culture

  
  
  


**Makoto to Anzu**

 

**Makoto:** I’ve made a time table

 

**Anzu:** explain

 

**Makoto:** Not really a time table just a flow chart

 

**Makoto:** I made a flowchart with all the possibilities and outcomes that would happen if Akehoshi-kun confesses to me or if I confess to Akehoshi-kun. I’ve taken my whole weekend to make this chart and I’m proud

 

**Anzu:** makoto

 

**Anzu:** you’re an idiot

 

**Makoto:** you wound me anzu-chan

 

**Anzu:** You didn’t have make a flowchart. You know why? BECAUSE YOU DIDNT NEED IT

 

**Makoto:** but my flowchart

 

**Anzu:** FUCK YOUR FLOWCHART

 

**Anzu:** LISTEN, NOTHING WILL COME OUT OF THIS IF YOU AGONIZE AND I KNOW THAT AGONIZING IS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE THINGS TO DO BUT SUBARU ISNT GOING TO BE SINGLE FOREVER

 

**Anzu:** I’m sorry that was really aggressive. I didn’t mean it to be

 

**Anzu:** Look, long story short. Just go for it

 

**Anzu:** like a tiger

 

**Makoto:** this analogy is really weird but keep going

 

**Anzu:** Just confess to him and if he rejects you, we can binge watch any anime you want

 

**Makoto:** even jojo’s bizarre adventure?

 

**Anzu:** hhhhhh yes even that

 

**Makoto:** you hate it though

 

**Anzu:** I’ve watched Beauty and The Beast with Hokuto like 5 times

 

**Anzu:** i think i can handle jojo

 

**Makoto:** which ver of beauty and the beast did you guys watch

 

**Anzu:** the old version because we both agree that we hate the live action ver

 

**Makoto:** wise choice

 

**Makoto:** Hey Anzu-chan

 

**Makoto:** i’m really glad you’re my friend

 

**Anzu:** Makoto, you’re going to make me cry

 

**Anzu:** I platonically love you

  
**Makoto:** I platonically love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship is beautiful ain't it?


	14. merry crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ritsu loves his christmas tree  
> arashi and anzu find a christmas tree  
> makoto finds his courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM NOT DEAD  
> i'm so sorry this was long overdue and next chapter is probably going to be in 2019  
> school has drained me so much  
> anyways, have a merry christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> who is who?  
> star on the tree: Subaru  
> Scott Pilgrim: Hokuto  
> Team Mom: Anzu  
> ornament licker: Ritsu  
> homo? ya: Tomoya  
> porud: Yuta  
> illiterate: Hinata  
> pumpkin fucker: Izumi  
> crayola: Koga  
> PUMPKING: Leo

**soobs changed the chat name to CHRISTMAS**

 

**soobs:** CHYSLER

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Oh thank god, we got rid of that chat name

 

**soobs’s names changed to star on the tree**

 

**star on the tree:** i kin the star on top of the tree

 

**ratsu:** i wish i could unread that

 

**Mao changed ratsu’s name to ornament licker**

 

**ornament licker:** IT WAS ONE TIME MAAKUN GET OVER IT

 

**Mao:** ritsu that happened not even an hour ago

 

**porud:** why is ritsu-senpai licking ornaments

 

**Mao:** we were decorating his tree and rei came in asking if he can decorate too and ritsu just, licked all the ornaments and said no

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Why

 

**ornament licker:** because he’d ruin my tree

 

**Mao:** you share the same tree

 

**ornament licker:** i know

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Sakuma, I think you’re more petty than I am

 

**star on the tree:** no one is more petty than u hokke

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Sakuma

 

**ornament licker:** being called out i dont appreciate

 

**ornament licker:** anyways my tree looks cool so that’s all that matters

 

**ornament licker sent a picture**

 

**ornament licker:** i’d protect this tree with my life

 

**ornament licker:** this tree is my baby

 

**porud:** uh exscuse me

 

**porud sent a picture**

 

**porud:** our tree is actually two small trees with our unit colors

 

**ornament licker:** not to be rude but those are some ugly ass trees

 

**porud:** how am i suppose to take it any other way

 

**star on the tree:** ahem

 

**star on the tree sent a picture**

 

**Mao:** d-did you douse your tree in glitter

 

**ornament licker:** its so sparkly i

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** This physically puts me in pain

 

**star on the tree:** i win my tree is the best

 

**porud:** someone stop this sparkly man

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Don’t worry Yuta, I have just the thing

 

**Scott Pilgrim sent a video**

 

**Mao:** WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE FIND THESE TREES

 

**ornament licker:** IT SPINS

 

**porud:** HIDAKA-SENPAI’S TREE SPINS AROUND

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Is that a good thing?

 

**Mao:** where did you find this?

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** My parents had this tree since I was little

 

**star on the tree:** i keep watching the video and that tree is the most beautiful thing

 

**porud:** hidaka-senpai, can we please host a christmas party at ur house just to watch your spinning christmas tree

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I don’t mind

 

**star on the tree:** lets wreck hokke’s house

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Everyone, except Akehoshi, is invited

  
  
  
  


**CHRISTMAS**

 

**Team Mom:** hey so anyone want to tell me why there is a tree in the gym

 

**Team Mom:** and not like a normal tree, it’s a christmas tree

 

**Mao:** theres a what

 

**Mao:** a CHRISTMAS TREE?

 

**Team Mom:** I was walking and a basketball rolled out from the gym and i saw the tree

 

**Naru:** anzu, i have an idea

 

**Naru:** lets decorate it

 

**Team Mom:** SAY NO MORE IM ALREADY RUNNING TO GRAB ORNAMENTS

 

**Naru:** EVERYONE COME TO THE GYM WE’RE GONNA DECORATE A TREE

 

**Wataru:** I HEAR TREE DECORATING

 

**Team Mom:** LETS GO LETS GO

 

**Natsume:** Little kitteN, It’S jusT a TrEE

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Sakasaki, just let her do this

 

**star on the tree:** hokke ur only saying tht bc u said that she was cute when she gets excited

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** I will shove an ornament down your throat

 

**star on the tree:** i bet ritsu would like that

 

**ornament licker:** IT WAS ONE TIME SHUT UP SOOBS

 

**Naru:** GUYS PLEASE THIS TREE ISNT GOING TO DECORATE ITSELF

 

**Team Mom:** HOKUTO COME DECORATE THE TREE WITH ME

 

**Scott Pilgrim:** Are you only asking me this because you can’t reach the place where you want to put the ornament?

 

**Team Mom:** nno

 

**star on the tree:** oh yeah that reminds me

 

**star on the tree:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=120HFjKPuJ4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=120HFjKPuJ4)

 

**ornament licker:** SUBARU IM WEARING EARBUDS

 

**star on the tree:** i only listen to real music

 

**Naru:** it sounds like his lungs got replaced by a whoopie cushion

 

**Natsume:** BaRu-KuN, I’M aPPallEd that YoU thInk thiS is MuSic

 

**star on the tree:** you’re right its not music

 

**star on the tree:** its art

  
  


Makoto rummages through a box of colorful ornaments. A wide spectrum of colors and a wide range of different sized ornaments. He looks around and sees his fellow students fawning over the large tree. Arashi and Izumi are decorating with tinsel while Leo runs around, screaming about making a Christmas song. Hokuto and Anzu are decorating with ornaments and as he expected, she did call him so he could reach the taller parts on the tree.

Makoto smiles to himself and goes back to the box of ornaments. Tree decorating is rambunctious but fun, he thinks.

“Ukki! What are you doing?” Makoto freezes, hand in the box of ornaments. He looks up from the box and sees the orange haired teen, running towards him with a large smile.

“Ah, Akehoshi-kun. Are you here to decorate the tree?”

Of course he’s here to decorate the tree, Makoto thinks. He curses himself mentally for asking a dumb question.

“Yeah! Chi-chan-senpai brought this huge tree in so it’d be a waste not to decorate it.” Subaru squats down next to the box and peers over to looks at the ornaments. Makoto tenses up as Subaru rummages through the box.

“Akehoshi-kun, you can take them if you’d like. I’m just messing around with them.”

“I have an idea! Decorate the tree with me, Ukki!” Subaru suggests “That way we can both do something.”

Decorating doesn’t sound bad to Makoto. He’s just concerned about the situation that’s been lingering between them.

“Ok, I’ll decorate the tree with you.” Subaru’s mouth turns into a huge smile and he grabs a handful of ornaments. Makoto grabs a couple and walks over to an empty space. He starts to hang the ornaments, setting them up in a pattern. Subaru starts to hang them as well but does them more sporadically.

“Are you doing anything for Christmas?” Subaru asks.

“Spending it with my mom. Just some family time.” Makoto responds. Subaru hums in response.

“Hey, Ukki?”

“Yeah.”

“I like you.” Makoto’s ornament drops to the floor, shattering into small glass pieces. Subaru looks at the glass shards alarmingly.

“Uh wha well I.” Makoto stutters. Wow, he’s doing so good. Subaru looks at him with patience, waiting for an answer. Makoto’s face is red and he can definitely feel the heat from it. He’s got to respond. He has to respond.

“New Years!” He blurts out. “Do you want to spend New Years with me?” Subaru cocks his head to the side.

“New Years? Not Christmas?” He says with a smile.

“I-I thought you might want to spend with your mom.” Makoto says. “If you’d like, do you want to spend New Years with me?”

“Ukki, are you asking me out on a date?” Subaru teases. Makoto’s face grows a bit warmer.

“Y-Yeah, I-I am.” Makoto affirms. Makoto’s red face syndrome has now affected Subaru.

“Oh, wow. T-That’s great.” Subaru says. There’s a wave of silence that washes over them until Subaru speaks.

“So are we going to visit a shrine?” Makoto nods his head.

“Are you okay with that?” Subaru gives him an affirmative smile.

“I’m just happy to spend time with you!” The red face syndrome has come back to its original owner. Saying those things so casually. Subaru might be dangerous for Makoto’s heart.

 

“Look at those idiots.”

“Anzu, they’re our friends.”

“I’m going to to have to clean up that glass later.” Anzu says.

“There’s no rest for you, is there?” Hokuto responds.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all wanna talk my twitter is hii_chans


	15. oh mini chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi gets schooled on vines  
> makoto becomes vine  
> anzu ranks for hokuto and ritsu scouts for mao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at the speed of light when i saw that hokuto card  
> at that moment i knew he was going to be rank and there was no stopping it  
> i honestly have no idea what im doing anymore with this fic  
> happy new year everyone!

**Team Mom changed the chat name to GET OUT OF RANK**

 

**Team Mom:** someone tell my boyfriend to not be rank

 

**ornament licker:** someone tell maakun to get of gacha

 

**Team Mom’s name changed to rank victim**

 

**Team Mom changed ornament licker’s name to gacha victim**

 

**gacha victim:** where are ritsu rights?

 

**rank victim:** ritsu, you never had any rights

 

**gacha victim:** Can You Find Ritsu Rights?

 

**pumpkin fucker:** All of you need some sleep

 

**rank victim:** it may be 12 am

 

**pumpkin fucker:** Anzu it is 12 am

 

**rank victim:** at 12 am, ritsu and i exchange vine compilations

 

**gacha victim:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoqZ9T5O29g ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoqZ9T5O29g)

 

**gacha victim:** i dedicate that one to u anzu

 

**rank victim:** oh i have a vine that reminds me of you, sena-senpai

 

**pumpkin fucker:** I don’t want it

 

**rank victim:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xECigynJEpw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xECigynJEpw)

 

**gacha victim changed pumpkin fucker’s name to y’all ugly**

 

**y’all ugly:** I hate this

 

**Makoto:** Are we comparing vines to people now?

 

**y’all ugly:** Oh thank god, Yuu-kun. Someone sensible

 

**rank victim:** makoto? sensible? I dont think so

 

**y’all ugly:** Wait, Yuu-kun no

 

**Makoto:** intellectuals only izumi-san

 

**Makoto’s name changed to i am vine**

 

**y’all ugly:** YUUKUN NO

 

**gacha victim:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4joTIghUzWk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4joTIghUzWk)

 

**gacha victim:** ^ anzu @ trickstar

 

**rank victim:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS2PCPKomCc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS2PCPKomCc)

 

**rank victim:** ^ ritsu and mao

 

**i am vine:** HIS HAIR

 

**rank victim:** WACK

 

**i am vine:** HIS GEAR

 

**gacha victim:** WACK

 

**y’all ugly:** oh my god this is actually hell

 

**i am vine:** HIS JEWELRY

 

**rank victim:** WACK

 

**i am vine:** THE WAY THAT HE TALKS

 

**gacha victim:** WACK

 

**i am vine:** THE WAY THAT HE DOESN’T EVEN LIKE TO SMILE

 

**rank victim:** WACK

 

**i am vine:** ME? I’M TIGHT AS F

 

**gacha victim:** yuukun its ok to swear

 

**rank vicitm:** makoto you can do it

 

**i am vine:** im nervous

 

**i am vine:** ff

 

**i am vine:** ffuck

 

**rank victim:** makoto, im so proud of you

 

**gacha victim:** me too, good job yuukun

 

**i am vine:** thanks guys, i couldn’t done this without you

 

**y’all ugly:** We need to find you all some new hobbies

 

**y’all ugly:** Vines are scary

 

**rank victim:** if it makes you feel better, leo-san is a vine intellectual

 

**y’all ugly:** i know and i hate it

 

**gacha victim:** OUSAMA YOU WANT SOME BLADES

 

**y’all ugly:** he’s not gonna answer

 

**PUMPKING’s name changed to blades r 4 sk8ting**

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** ya dingus

 

**y’all ugly:** hey what the hell

 

**y’all ugly:** did ousama wake up just for that

 

**i am vine:** i hate that he spelled it like that. like we’re in 2007

 

**gacha victim:** im surprised secchan hasn’t yelled at us yet

 

**y’all ugly:** I’m so close to snapping

 

**rank victim:** sena-senpai, this could stop if you contribute

 

**y’all ugly:** Never

 

**gacha victim:** well then

 

**gacha victim:** CHICKEN WING

 

**i am vine:** CHCHCCH CHICKEN WING

 

**rank victim:** there’s only thing one thing worse than dying

 

**gacha victim:** secchan

 

**rank victim:** no

 

**y’all ugly:** OH MY GOD IF I QUOTE ONE VINE WILL YOU ALL GO TO SLEEP

 

**i am vine:** yes

 

**rank victim:** yes

 

**gacha victim:** yes

 

**y’all ugly:** ugh i cant believe im doing this

 

**y’all ugly:** Hi my name is Chelsea. What’s your favorite dinner food

 

**rank victim:** good night everyone

 

**gacha victim:** night

 

**i am vine:** good night!

 

**y’all ugly:** i hate you all so much

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** thats what u think

 

**y’all ugly:** I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO SLEEP

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** ;)


	16. new years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subamako  
> (you know what's coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this was way overdue  
> once again, i've poured blood, sweat, and tears into this  
> time to go back into hibernation  
> see y'all next month  
> have a wonderful day!

**Hokuto to Anzu**

 

 **Hokuto:** Happy New Year Anzu

 

 **Anzu:** hokuto its 12 am why are you up. You usually go to sleep at 10

 

 **Hokuto:** Because I knew that you’ll be up so I can send you this

 

 **Hokuto:** Anzu, this year has been a rollercoaster. I don’t like rollercoasters but I think this is the best one I’ve been on.

 

 **Anzu:** hokuto this is confusing me

 

 **Hokuto:** I’m getting there, hold on

 

 **Hokuto:** I began this year with a unit that was small in the idol world and now I ended the year with the same unit that is shining so bright that it might rival the stars. I also gained an amazing girlfriend as well.

 

 **Anzu:** oh my god thats me

 

 **Hokuto:** Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve supported me and Trickstar. You’ve become a fine producer over the months and I know you’ll be a professional one day too but that’s not what I want to talk about.

 

 **Hokuto:** You’re someone special to me. You’re able to make my heart feel at ease and make it race at the same time. You’re cute, chaotic, talented, and skilled. I want to list off so many good things about you but I don’t know how long that would be. You’re patient with others. You have a good sense of humor. You’re not afraid to speak your mind. You have a beautiful mind, have I mentioned that? You’ve got a mind with amazing ideas. You’re great. I cherish you dearly, Anzu. I’m glad I met you. I hope to spend more time with you and learn more about you in the New Year. I love you, Anzu. Happy New Year.

 

 **Anzu:** oh my god fyou dumbass ijm cryign

 

 **Hokuto:** I give you love and you call me a dumbass. This is a great way to start 2019.

 

 **Anzu:** no i just didnt expect this at 12 am

 

 **Anzu:** i bet you had that thing planned out

 

 **Hokuto:** I had multiple drafts but most of them were too long so this is the result

 

 **Anzu:** uhhudhuh i wish i could type someting out right now but my brain is fried from working

 

 **Hokuto:** You can type something after you sleep. I just wanted to get that out to you.

 

 **Anzu:** wait you said i was chaotic

 

 **Hokuto:** In a good way

 

 **Hokuto:** If you had a D&D alignment, it’d be chaotic cute

 

 **Anzu:** FHEFIHDNJD

  
  
  


**Anzu to Wataru**

 

**Anzu sent a screenshot**

 

 **Anzu:** DID YOU TEACH HIM THIS

 

 **Wataru:** amazing he actually did it sdnifndsd

 

 **Anzu:** WATARU-SAN

  
  
  


**illiterate changed the chat name to 2019!**

 

 **illiterate:** first text in the gc in 2019; tiddy

 

 **homo? ya:** i hate you

 

 **illiterate:** no u don’t

 

 **crayola:** hinata this is cursed

 

 **illiterate:** keeping the gc same as it was last year, cursed

 

 **Naru:** Anyways, how is everyone’s year so far?

 

 **rank victim:** i love my dumbass boyfriend

 

 **Scott Pilgrim:** I love my chaotic girlfriend

 

 **porud:** i’m in love with sengoku shinobu

 

 **crayola:** there’s so much love. Ew

 

 **Madara:** says the guy who has been caught fucking rei-san like 2 times

 

 **crayola:** OH MY GOD GET OVER THAT

 

 **rank victim:** i always forget that mikejima-san is here

 

 **Madara:** no anzu-san call me mama

 

 **Madara:** say it with me; mama

 

 **rank victim:** no

 

 **Natsume:** HaPPy NeW YeAr, EverYonE

 

 **rank victim:** Tumblr is dead Natsume

 

 **Natsume:** oh my God Shut UP

 

 **Naru:** What’s everyone’s plans?

 

 **star on the tree:** IM GONNA GO TO THE SHRINE WITH UKKI

 

 **i am vine:** djfkdn akehoshi-kun

 

 **porud:** shinobu and i are going to visit a shrine too

 

 **Naru:** all y’all couples giving me diabetes

 

 **Naru:** where is ousama and izumi-chan, i need their trashy love

 

 **blades r 4 sk8ting:** sena come over so i can kiss ur face and scream about the illuminati

 

 **y’all ugly:** ugh fine but only bc i have nothing to do today

 

 **i am vine:** translation: i want to see you

 

 **y’all ugly:** out of all people, yuukun is calling me out

 

 **homo? ya:** I hope all of you (except Hinata) have a Happy New Year

 

 **Wataru:** Oh even me?

 

 **homo? ya:** i guess you deserve to have a good year

 

 **illiterate:** oh but tomoya we’re going to the shrine so you have to wish me happy new year~

 

 **homo? ya:** no stop don’t use that symbol

 

 **illiterate:** ur so lucky i don’t know how to make those cute emoji face or else i would’ve abused my power

 

 **porud:** uh i can think of many ways you’ve abused power

 

 **Naru:** oh mygod this is our first fight in 2019

 

 **Natsume:** AnYwaYs, LittLE KittEN. I nEED you TO FuLl combO someThinG foR Me

 

 **rank victim:** ok which song

 

 **Natsume:** REdo

 

 **rank victim:** natsume, i can’t even fc on hard what makes you think i can fc on expert

 

 **star on the tree:** wait natsume u play bandori?

 

 **Natsume:** bang dream! girls band party

 

 **rank victim:** stan lisa imai

 

 **gacha victim:** ARE YOU JUST GOING TO IGNORE THAT SAKASAKI SENT A TEXT THAT ISNT DEMONIC TEXT

 

 **rank victim:** yes

 

 **illiterate:** in this house we stan pasupare

 

 **porud:** i stan hhw like a real intellectual

 

 **Wataru:** I too stan HHW

 

 **homo? ya:** tfw you’re a rimi stan and poppin’party stan

 

 **rank victim:** rimi is so valid. all bassists are valid. popipa is so valid

 

 **i am vine:** *cough* aya *cough*

 

 **Natsume:** fools, stan the one and only ako udagawa

 

 **y’all ugly:** uh yukina?

 

 **star on the tree:** hina and kasumi ftw

 

 **gacha victim:** will forever stan moca

 

 **Naru:** chisato!!

 

 **crayola:** afterglow….

 

 **Scott Pilgrim:** Stan culture will always confuse me

 

 **star on the tree:** hokke i know for a fact you stan sayo

 

 **Scott Pilgrim:** gjkd

 

 **homo? ya:** exposed

 

 **rank victim:** dreamfest sayo

 

 **Scott Pilgrim:** Never utter those words in my presence ever again. The sheer pain I get from those words is unbelievable.

 

 **rank victim:** 40k stars and no Sayo.

 

 **Scott Pilgrim:** Sad thing is that I’ve been saving since the beginning and I never scouted with the exception of Sayo 4 stars. I didn’t get any of them.

 

 **illiterate:** press f to pay respects

 

 **y’all ugly:** f

 

 **porud:** f

 

 **crayola:** f

 

**rank victim changed Scott Pilgrim’s name to 40k stars no sayo**

 

 **40k stars no sayo:** Rate up is a lie.

 

 **i am vine:** Akehoshi-kun we have to go soon

 

 **star on the tree:** oh ok! I’ll meet you at the shrine!

  
  


Makoto smiles down at his phone after Subaru sent his text. He sees more messages flood in, about how sweet it was. He saw a bit of teasing in the messages and laughed it off. He sets down his phone, grabbing his coat.

Surprisingly, Makoto doesn’t feel nervous. He feels relaxed and excited, unlike usual. He’s happy to be spending New Years with Subaru.

He stuffs his wallet, phone, and keys into the deep pockets of his coat and heads downstairs. His mom isn’t home right now. She’s currently at one of her friends house, celebrating the New Year. She told Makoto that she’d be back by 3 o’clock so that they can spend New Years Together.

Makoto steps outside his house, locking the door. He takes in the coldness of the air.

Perfect weather for the New Year.

 

The shrine is packed with tons of people. Kids running around, parents trying to handle their kids, and elderly couples. Makoto watches these different age groups mesh together as they all came here for the same reason. To ring in the New Year.

“Ukki! I found you!” Makoto turns at the sound of his name and saw an orange blur attack him with a warm hug.

“Happy New Year, Akehoshi-kun.”

“Happy New Year, Ukki!” Subaru grinned ear to ear. Makoto could see that he was happy to be here.

“There’s a lot of people here, isn’t there?” Subaru pointed out.

“Yeah, I hope we don’t get swept up in the wave.” Makoto pleads. Subaru nods and takes Makoto’s hand. Due to his sudden action, Makoto jumps at the coldness of Subaru’s hand.

“Let’s go, Ukki!” Subaru pulls him through the sea of people. Makoto holds on tight to his hand.

Again, Makoto doesn’t feel nervous. He’s happy to be here. Here with Subaru.

“Ukki? Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out.” Makoto returns to reality at the sound of Subaru’s voice.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.” He replies and realizes people are in front and behind him. “Are we standing in line for the shrine?”

“Yeah! I figured we’d get that out of the way first before we do anything else.” That makes sense, Makoto thinks. People do come to shrines to ring in the New Year.

“Do you have any resolutions, Akehoshi-kun?” Makoto asks, hoping they could have small talk.

“I want to be with everyone.” Subaru says. “And when I mean everyone, I mean, Hokke, Sari, Anzu, and of course Ukki too! I want all of us to be together from the start of the New Year to the finish.”

That makes Makoto happy. Happy isn’t a good enough word to describe it. Ecstatic, joyful, grateful. He’s so grateful for meeting Subaru.

“I’m the same. I want to be with everyone too.” Makoto says warmly. Especially Subaru. He really wants to be with Subaru.

“Ukki, it’s almost our turn.” Subaru tells him. The two of them watch the group of people leave and step up the the front of the shrine.

They shake the bell, clap their hands twice, close their eyes and make a wish.

 _“I wish everyone has great health and luck this year….And maybe I could grow this year. Mentally please. Physically is nice too but I prefer mentally.”_ Makoto prays. He opens his eyes and looks at Subaru, who is wishing for something very intensely.

“A-Akehoshi-kun? We have people behind us.” With those words, Subaru’s eyes snap open and turns to Makoto, smiling wide. They walk away from the shrine and the people behind them begin to pray.

“Do you want to go draw a fortune?” Makoto asks. Subaru nods and takes his hand again, rushing over to a box. It had a guide on which type of luck you can get.

“I’m aiming for great luck. How about you?” Subaru asks, placing his hand in the box.

“As long as I don’t get any curses, I’ll be good.” Makoto places his hand in the box as well. With a grin on their faces, they pull out small slips of paper and open them right away.

“What did you get?” They both ask at the same time. Makoto lets out a laugh, caused by that odd incident.

“Small luck. I really wanted to get great luck though.” Subaru pouts.

“Well you’ve already got Daikichi with you so that must be enough luck.” Makoto jokes. Immediately, Subaru catches onto the joke and bursts out laughing.

“You know, I was hoping that you didn’t make any puns this year.” Makoto turns to the sound of the voice and sees Anzu who is accompanied by Mao and Hokuto.

“Happy New Year to you too, Anzu-chan.” Makoto retorts back.

“Happy New Year; to the both of you.” Hokuto greets.

“Hokke, Sari, Anzu! Happy New Year!” Subaru exclaims, jumping on Anzu and hugging her tightly.

“And so it begins.” Anzu says. Hokuto attempts to pull Subaru off of Anzu but instead Subaru somehow latches onto both Anzu and Hokuto.

“Did the three of you come together?” Makoto asks Mao.

“Hokuto and I planned on coming together and we saw Anzu working at the shrine. The owner of the shrine let her finish her shift early so she joined us.” Mao explains.

“You were working?” Subaru asks.

“A friend of mine had a spot open and I had nothing to do.” Anzu replies.

“You work too much. Even I relaxed during break.” Hokuto says. Anzu frowns and crosses her arms.

“If I don’t work then what am I supposed to do?”

“Relax!” The four boys exclaimed in unison.

 

Mao, Hokuto, and Anzu still had to go pray and draw fortunes so Subaru and Makoto waited at the bottom steps of the shrine. Makoto breathes into his hands; his warm breath against the coldness of his hands. He can see his breath turn into small clouds. He glances at Subaru, who is also doing the same thing. He stifles a laugh. Subaru hears his laughter and gives him a curious look.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just...we’re so in sync today. With the fortune slips and now we’re doing the same thing with our hands.” Makoto lets out his laugh which brings a huge smile to Subaru’s face. Without warning, Subaru envelops Makoto in a tight hug. Makoto taps on Subaru’s back.

“A-Akehoshi-kun? Are you okay?” He asks, concerned.

“I’m just...really happy. My wish came true so soon…” Subaru mumbles in Makoto’s shoulder.

“What was it? Your wish.”

“I wanted to see everyone at the beginning of the year. I wanted all of us to go play somewhere. I don’t care where. As long as we’re all together.”

His wish is pure. No ill intentions whatsoever.

“I don’t think this day could get any better.”

It can, Makoto thinks. It can get better.

“It can.” Subaru looks up from Makoto’s shoulder, only to be met with a determined look from Makoto. “It can get better.”

“Ukki, what are you talking abo-”

“I like you.” Makoto says. Those words were like arrows piercing Subaru in the heart. “That’s what you said when we were decorating the tree. I was really happy when you told me that.”

Emerald green eyes meet his blue ones. His are full of confidence and warmth.

“I don’t know why it took me such a long time to say this. Maybe because I was afraid.”

He understands the feeling. He was afraid too.

“But I think I can say this with full confidence.”

His answer, Subaru thinks. He’s giving me his answer.

“I like you too.”

A simple phrase. Such a simple phrase but it’s so powerful. So powerful that Subaru starts to cry a little.

“Akehoshi-kun! Are you crying? Uh, I-I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Makoto frantically wipes Subaru’s falling tears with his sleeve. Subaru pulls Makoto into another hug; this one being a bit tighter.

“A-Akehoshi-kun?”

“You were right, Ukki. This day got so much better.”

 

Nothing much happened after Makoto’s confession. Mao, Hokuto, and Anzu were finally finished with their New Year’s duties and came to meet up with them.

Subaru suggested that they go play somewhere. Surprisingly, Hokuto didn’t argue with him. They didn’t know where exactly they were going to go so they ended up visiting Yumenosaki.

They saw Eichi and Keito working in the Student Council Room. Mao and Anzu offered to help but Keito told them to relax and enjoy time with their friends. They did comply after some insistent whining from Subaru.

They saw Kanata laying in fountain, as usual. Anzu freaked out and pulled him out of the fountain, telling him he’ll get sick if he goes into the fountain in this weather. Soonly after Anzu’s scolding, Kaoru came with a coat and other winter clothes for Kanata.

They saw Rei and Koga, playing instruments. Thankfully, they were not fucking in the light music room. Rei offered them to play some instruments. Anzu took a bass and Subaru, sadly, took a kazoo. They did a kazoo and bass cover of Breakthrough. Granted, it was probably one of the weirdest things they’ve ever heard but it got some laughs.

By the time they were about to leave, Makoto saw Anzu hand Hokuto a small envelope. As he was about to ask about when he felt something slip into his hand. He looked at his hand which was being held by Subaru’s hand. He had a huge smile on his face.

“Happy New Year, Ukki.”

“Happy New Year, Akehoshi-kun.”

There's no way this day could get any better.


	17. eichi? eichi? oh my god he can’t hear us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mao rants about airpods  
> eichi has airpods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter on my phone  
> i’m terrible and terribly sorry  
> another short chapter

**2019!**

 

 **Mao:** so

 

 **Mao:**  anyone want to talk about what we saw today?

 

 **y’all** **ugly:** I would’ve called him out on it but i was afraid

 

 **gacha** **victim:** ecchan was always a weirdo but this takes the damn cake

 

 **Wataru:** they were...interesting

 

 **40k** **stars no sayo:**  What were they? The things in his ears?

 

 **gacha** **victim:** better not to ask

 

 **Naru:**  but we all know eventually he’d buy them one day

 

 **Mao:**  this makes me even more insecure as a broke person

 

 **Naru** : the student council president has

 

 **Mao:**  DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE. WE SPEAK NOTHING OF IT

 

 **blades r 4**   **sk8ting** : ha guys look

 

 **blades** **r** **4** **sk8ting** **sent** **a picture**

 

 **blades r 4 sk8ting:**  eichi is wearing AirPods

 

 **Mao:** I am not longer existing in this world. I’ve been dropped kicked to the astral plane

 

 **40k stars no sayo:** Isara, are AirPods that bad?

 

 **Mao:** out of all people, I cannot believe you’re the one who has to ask me that

 

 **Mao:** Y E S

 

 **Mao:**  WHATS THE POINT OF THEM? WHAT IF SOMEONE STEALS ONE OF THEM AND YOU CANT GET IT BACK BC YOU ONLY HAVE ONE POD. ALSO WHY DO YOU NEED TO CHARGE THEM? THE WIRE ONES ARE MUCH MORE EFFICIENT DESPITE THE FACT YOU HAVE TO UNTANGLE THEM BUT I LIKE TO DO IT BC IT GIVES ME A REASON TO LISTEN TO MUSIC

 

 **Mao:** WHAT ARE THEY? WHY WERE THEY MADE? WHO MADE THEM?

 

 **gacha** **victim:** I never knew how much i needed maakun to rant about AirPods till now

 

 **Mao:** I don’t get it and it stresses me out

 

 **Wataru:**  Apparently he got them from Keito

 

 **Mao:** w h y

 

 **Wataru:**  It was a present

 

 **Mao:** WHO IN THE HELL GIVES AIRPODS AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT?

 

 **y’all** **ugly:**  Hasumi does

 

**Wataru sent a video**

 

 **gacha** **victim:** OH M MDNS Y GOD THAN KYIY ECCHAN

 

 **Naru:**  “it smells like broke in here” IM GOIVNT O CRY

 

 **y’all** **ugly:** hasumi’s sigh is me

 

 **Mao** **changed** **the** **chat** **name to if you use AirPods then perish**

 

 **Mao:** I no longer can associate with people with AirPods. Goodbye Student Council, it was nice knowing you.

 

 **Wataru:** “eichi-san? eichi-san? Can you hear m- Oh my god he has AirPods in.” Anzu 2019

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is who?  
> star on the tree=Subaru  
> 40k stars no sayo=Hokuto  
> i am vine=Makoto  
> rank victim=Anzu  
> crayola=Koga  
> gacha victim=Ritsu  
> y’all ugly=Izumi  
> blades r 4 sk8ting=Leo  
> homo? ya=Tomoya  
> illiterate=Hinata  
> porud=Yuta


	18. In Memory of Hasumi Keito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trickstar goes to the arcade  
> hinata flirts with tetora  
> keito's funeral is held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be back in 2 months  
> have a good 2 months!

**if you use Airpods then perish**

 

**rank victim’s name changed to crane master**

 

**crane master sent a video**

 

**crane master:** my day has been great thanks to these idiots

 

**crayola:** ur dating one of those idiots

 

**crane master:** and ur basically dating a vampire but i dont judge

 

**crayola:** you know when we first met, i wouldnt think about fighting you but now im rlly close

 

**y’all ugly:** why are eden and ts playing at an arcade?

 

**crane master:** we’re having fun

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** sena we should have knights go play too

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** family bonding

 

**y’all ugly:** the last time we went somewhere it was a corn field. kasa-kun got lost, kuma-kun and naru got allergic reactions and you disappeared

 

**illiterate:** senpai pls send more videos of eden playing in the aracde

 

**tired producer:** will do!

 

**crayola:** what r u playing

 

**crane master:** i wanted to play crane games. i won 2 stuffed animals

 

**Natsume:** puRe

 

**y’all ugly:** explain pls how did this happen

 

**crane master:** we were out for a job and we just got done until i ran into ibara-san

 

**Natsume:** oh him

 

**y’all ugly:** what do u have against ibara?

 

**Natsume:** nothiNg that you nEed to knoW

 

**crane master:** so like ibara-san and i are talking but i secretly think hes out to get me which is ok because if he challenged me to a fight, i’d fight but with the possibility of losing

 

**illiterate:** youve thought about that alot havent you?

 

**crane master:** very much

 

**crane master:** the rest of eden came and jun asked makoto if they could go to the arcade bc he wanted to play with him

 

**crane master:** so we all went to the arcade and had fun times with eden. hokuto and hiyori-san played that taiko game. mao and nagisa-san played air hockey. subaru and ibara played a shooting game. jun and makoto are playing a fighting game.

 

**y’all ugly:** and you’re playing crane games?

 

**crane master:** they’re fun

 

**crane master:** i;m going to go back to playing so bye!

 

**Natsume:** crane games AngER me, I HatE Them

 

**illiterate:** you know what angers me?

 

**illiterate:** how much i want to kiss tetoras face

 

**crayola:** hinata thats just gay

 

**illiterate:** the only thing my brother and i have in common is that we love ryuseitai boys

 

**y’all ugly:** is he the one with spiky hair and red highlights

 

**illiterate:** he has spiky hair but i bet he has soft lips

 

**homo? ya:** gay

 

**illiterate:** gay

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** you want some advice? If you wanna find out if his lips are soft, kiss him

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** i did that with sena and his lips are fucking sifiisfd

 

**y’all ugly:** SHUT UP OUSAMA THE KIDS DONT NEED TO KNOW

 

**illiterate:** PLEASE I NEED THIS

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** T AKE HIS FACE ANF PREES UP UR FACE

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** DON’T MISS

 

**illiterate:** KAY THANKS

 

**homo? ya:** hold up i got something to add

 

**homo? ya changed illiterate’s name to tetorasexual**

 

**tetorasexual:** THANK YOU PROPHET OF THE GAYS

  
  
  
  


**If you use Airpods then perish**

 

**40k stars no sayo sent a picture**

 

**40k stars no sayo:** Isn’t she great?

 

**Natsume:** hoKke-kUn, thaT’s a PhoTO of littlE KittEn unDer A bunCh of StuFFed Animals

 

**40k stars no sayo:** Yes it is and I think it’s great

 

**Madara:** how many did she win

 

**40k stars no sayo:** She competed against Saegusa to see who can get more. She won and he said that he had no use for them so he gave them to Anzu

 

**40k stars no sayo:** So about...25?

 

**Madara:** I WANT ONE OF THEM I WANT THE MONKEY ONE

 

**tetorasexual:** i want the tiger bc it reminds me of tetora

 

**gacha victim:** gay. i want the one that looks like a pillow

 

**Madara:** That’s most of them?

 

**gacha victim:** idc just give me one they looks soft

 

**Wataru:** the dove please

 

**Natsume:** IF posSible, I wANt the CaT oNE

 

**40k stars no sayo:** She says “Pay up.”

 

**tetorasexual:** senpai i will fight you where is she

 

**40k stars no sayo:** “2-A. Be there or be square.” is what she says

 

**tetorasexual:** OH I’LL BE THERE JUST WAIT A BIT

  
  
  
  


**Hinata to Tetora**

 

**Hinata:** hey wanna come watch me fight someone?

 

**Tetora:** No?

 

**Tetora:** Yes?

 

**Hinata:** just come you won’t regret it

 

**Tetora:** Okay?

 

**Hinata:** cool see you <3

  
  
  
  


**Ryuseitai!**

 

**Ryusei Black sent a picture**

 

**Ryusei Black:** oh my ogd im getting a boyfriend

 

**Ryusei Red:** GAY

 

**Ryusei Blue:** _ gay _

 

**Ryusei Green:** Gay

 

**Ryusei Yellow:** gay

  
  
  
  


**If you use Airpods then perish**

 

**Mao:** Why do I hear screaming from 2-A?

 

**star on the tree:** don’t worry about it

 

**Mao:** WHY HAS TO MOVED TO THE HALLWAY

 

**star on the tree:** Don’t WORRY ABOU T IT

 

**Mao:** SUBARU WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING

 

**Mao:** SUBARU???

 

**Mao:** OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS DEAD

 

**Naru:** Rest in pieces 2-A, you will be missed

 

**40k stars no sayo:** We’re still alive

 

**i am vine:** long story short, hinata brought nerf guns and well…

 

**Mao:** why

 

**i am vine:** hinata was going to fight anzu-chan

 

**Mao:** nope nope nope i’m done

 

**Mao:** I HAVE TO DRAW THE LINE SOMEWHERE AND IT’S HERE

 

**star on the tree:** sari goes feral

 

**Mao added Keito to if you use Airpods then perish**

 

**Mao:** Yes, I did go feral

 

**i am vine:** FU KCK

 

**star on the tree:** ukki we’re fucked

 

**40k stars no sayo:** F

 

**Keito:** Watch your language.

 

**Keito:** Isara, please inform me of the situation.

 

**Mao:** 2-A is currently having a nerf gun fight and are making a ruckus because of it. I’m also really sad that they didn’t invite me to it.

 

**Keito:** Please keep your personal feelings out of the matter.

 

**Mao:** Yes, sorry.

 

**i am vine:** we would’ve invited you if you wanted to

 

**Mao:** It’s fine. I don’t think you guys are going to have another nerf gun fight in a while.

 

**Keito:** Okay, I have a plan.

 

**Wataru:** is it a goodplan?

 

**Keito:** Oh god, why is he here?

 

**40k stars no sayo:** He’s always been here

 

**40k stars no sayo:** Whether you like it or not.

 

**Keito:** Okay…

 

**Keito:** Isara, I’m going to stop the fight. Physically

 

**Mao:** Vice President, it’s too dangerous

 

**Keito:** Don’t try and stop me. I have to do this.

 

**Mao:** Vice President, it’s not worth it.

 

**Keito:** Before I go, I just wanted to say that you were like a little brother to me.

 

**i am vine:** what is happening

 

**Mao:** Vice President…

 

**Keito:** I’m going in.

  
  
  


**Mao changed the chat name to Hasumi Keito’s Funeral**

 

**Mao:** Today we are here for Hasumi Keito’s funeral.

 

**Mao:** May his memory be in our hearts forever.

  
**Mao:** Cause of death, a nerf gun fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is who
> 
> anzu=crane master  
> hokuto=40k stars no sayo  
> subaru=star on the tree  
> makoto=i am vine  
> izumi=y'all ugly  
> leo=blades r 4 sk8ting  
> ritsu=gacha victim  
> hinata=tetorasexual  
> yuta=porud  
> koga=crayola


	19. hey batter batter swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetora wonders if he had a boyfriend  
> keito gives love advice  
> hinata and mao fight via baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said 2 month i’ll be back but baseball 2wink and Trickstar and i had to write something

**Ryuseitai!**

 

**Ryusei Black:** I have a boyfriend now?

 

**Ryusei Green:** question mark?

 

**Ryusei Black:** i think hinata tried to kiss me but ended up getting hit by a nerf gun bullet by Hasumi-senpai

 

**Ryusei Black:** he ended up kissing my shoe

 

**Ryusei Yellow:** romantic

  
  
  
  


**Hinata to Hokuto**

 

**Hinata:** hidaka-senpai how do you kiss someone

 

**Hokuto:** What

 

**Hinata:** i took tsukinaga-senpais advice and i missed

 

**Hinata:** I KISSED HIS SHOE

 

**Hokuto:** So why are you asking me?

 

**Hinata:** bc you’ve kissed anzu-senpai so that makes you qualified

 

**Hokuto:** I don’t want to be qualified

 

**Hinata:** so how

 

**Hokuto:** What do you mean by how?

 

**Hinata:** how do you kiss

 

**Hokuto:** …

 

**Hokuto:** Go ask Anzu

  
  
  
  


**Hasumi Keito’s Funeral**

 

**tetorasexual:** anzu-senpai how do u kiss

 

**40k stars no sayo:** MESSAGE HER PRIVATELY

 

**tetorasexual:** tsukinaga-senpais advice didn’t go so well so im asking u

 

**crane master:** uh

 

**tetorasexual:** whats it like to be kissed

 

**crane master:** uhuh hdhdhhd

 

**crane master:** it’s nice?? it feels nice?

 

**crane master:** at first your heart feels heavy but when it happens it gradually get lighter

 

**crane master:** you’re nervous at first but when it happens you feel like it’s the most natural thing in the world

 

**crane master:** it’s as if your whole world flipped upside down but when it’s flipped right back up, everything is fine

 

**crane master:** it’s almost like magic

 

**crane master:** uh anyways that’s my ted talk

 

**Wataru:** anzu-san, you’re very poetic

 

**tetorasexual:** when is your next ted talk ill go

 

**Wataru:** im so glad that this is the cause of hokuto-kun’s red face

 

**Wataru sent a picture**

 

**Wataru:** look at him he’s embarrasshdhdgwhx

 

**homo? ya:** hokuto-senpai just mauled masked pervert

 

**tetorasexual:** hibiki-senpai’s body will be buried with hasumi-senpai’s

 

**Keito:** Absolutely not. I refuse.

 

**crane master:** did you like the casket we made?

 

**Keito:** It’s made fairly well and that frightens me.

 

**Keito:** I did appreciate the speech Isara gave at my “funeral”.

 

**tetorasexual:** hasumi-senpai how do i get a boyfriend

 

**Keito:** I’m not one to give advice but I suppose you could just ask him normally?

 

**tetorasexual:** too simple i want to go out with a bang

 

**crane master:** you make it sound like you’re going to die

 

**tetorasexual:** i kissed his shoe ive died enough for today

 

**Wataru:** IF U WANT OVE RTHE TO P THEN ASK ME

 

**tetorasexual:** oh god how could i forget

 

**tetorasexual:** you’re the drama club president

 

**Wataru:** WOW OK

 

**Wataru:** i ran away from hokuto-kun. he’s gone feral. anzu-san control your boyfriend

 

**crane master:** i trust him to do the right things

 

**tetorasexual:** get a s/o who trusts hidaka-senpai like anzu-senpai does

 

**Keito:** Well if you want to ask someone out then, I suggest you use a pick up line. Like in manga.

 

**crane master:** keito-san, your weeb is showing

 

**Keito:** Suddenly, I don’t want to give anymore advice.

 

**tetorasexual:** SENPAI IM SO CLOSE TO FIGHTING YOU AGAIN

 

**tetorasexual:** BUT IWONT BC I DONT WANT HASUMI-SENPAI TO DIE AGAIN

 

**homo? ya:** why don’t you, i don’t know?

 

**homo? ya:** talk to him

 

**tetorasexual:** why does everyone keep saying that?

 

**tetorasexual:** have you been in our school? nobody talks things out. we bottle it up inside and release it on stage

 

**tetorasexual:** OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA

 

**homo? ya:** please don’t

 

**tetorasexual:** I’ll serenade him

 

**Keito:** The mangas tell me that this is not going to end well.

 

**crane master:** it never does

  
  
  
  


**Hasumi Keito’s Funeral**

 

**porud:** hey batter batter swing 

 

**tetorasexual:** yes yuta-kun, fuck it up

 

**Mao:** stop it guys you’re going to make Anzu rank again

 

**tetorasexual:** suffer senpai

 

**crane master:** you think that I like ranking for you guys? I honestly don’t but I do it anyway because there’s something inside me that breaks and tells me “oh I have to rank” but sometimes I don’t always get what I want but I rank away because I am a devoted producer. The ranking borders are a dangerous place. @ knights yeah I’m calling you out tonight. The borders man. Those goddamn borders. When I die, my death was caused by borders. You know why I’m so tired? I work and I rank. That’s how tired I am. I get no sleep. There is no sleep in my dictionary. Never stop. Sheer will power wins in the end. Rest was never an option for me. It will never be as long as I live. Lesson from all of this, don’t rank kids.

 

**i am vine:** she just fell asleep on her desk

 

**porud:** holy shit

 

**Mao:** we’ve stepped on a nerve

 

**i am vine:** im just going to leave her there

 

**tetorasexual:** Senpai snapped

 

**tetorasexual:** anyways, does anyone know a spycy song i can sing to tetora

 

**porud:** aniki i am going to punch you

 

**tetorasexual changed porud’s name to SPYCY BREEZE**

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** A N I K I

 

**i am vine:** petition to change all of our names to our solo songs when our album comes out

 

**tetorasexual:** yeah we’ll do that sometime during 2020

 

**Naru:** OHHHHHH

 

**y’all ugly:** i hear tension and came quickly

 

**Madara:** is this what the kids call “shade”

 

**Mao:** ok wow

 

**Mao:** at least our previews didn’t have a typo

 

**tetorasexual:** what previews?

 

**Naru:** OOOOOHHHH

 

**y’all ugly:** this is getting good

 

**Mao:** you know what

 

**Mao:** we’re taking this outside

 

**Mao:** baseball

 

**Mao:** n o w

 

**tetorasexual:** bring it on, we’ll destroy you

 

**Naru:** izumi-chan, we cant not watch this

 

**y’all ugly:** im already bringing the chairs

 

**Madara:** event story: abridged version

  
  
  
  


**Hasumi Keito’s Funeral**

 

**crayola sent a picture**

 

**crayola:** which one of u fucks threw a ball at the window

 

**Mao:** Hinata

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** Aniki

 

**i am vine:** Hinata

 

**tetorasexual:** liars

 

**crayola:** ur paying for that

 

**tetorasexual:** i have ur wallet

 

**crayola:** WTF HOW

 

**tetorasexual:** i took it when i broke the window

 

**crayola:** u just admitted that u broke the window

 

**tetorasexual:** fu k

 

**Naru:** tbh it really wasn’t as entertaining as I thought it’d be. it was just mao and hinata throwing really badly constructed insults at eachother

 

**y’all ugly:** the only good part was when hinata broke the window

 

**Keito:** he what

 

**tetorasexual:** OH SHIT ABORT ABORT ABORT

 

**Keito:** I will find you, you are aware of that right?

 

**tetorasexual:** nice knowing y’all, tell tetora that i love him and i died loving him

 

**Keito:** I intend to catch you today and you’re paying for damages.

 

**i am vine changed the chat name to 1WINK**

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** FHDGDDGDI

  
  
  
  


**Ryuseitai!**

 

**Ryusei Black sent a picture**

 

**Ryusei Black:** I GOT HIS WILL???

 

**Ryusei Black:** IT SAYS THAT HE LOVES ME AND HE DIED LOVING ME???

 

**Ryusei Black:** I HAD A BOYFRIEND??

 

**Ryusei Black:** WHAT DOES THIS MEAN???

 

**Ryusei Green:** means he’s dead can he and i switch places?

 

**Ryusei Blue:** _ no _

  
**Ryusei Black:** can’t believe i didn’t know that my boyfriend was my boyfriend till now and now he’s dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is who?  
> subaru=star on the tree  
> hokuto=40k stars no sayo  
> makoto=i am vine  
> anzu=crane master  
> leo=blades r 4 sk8ting  
> izumi=y’all ugly  
> ritsu=gacha victim  
> hinata=tetorasexual  
> yuta=SPYCY BREEZE  
> koga=crayola  
> tomoya=homo? ya


	20. grab his esophagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anzu is gone  
> hinata makes out with tetora  
> tetora ascends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not dead! hooray!  
> this will be slowly updated but when school ends i think i'll pick it back up. thank you for reading this nonsense of a fic  
> anyways, have a wonderful day!

**1WINK**

 

**star on the tree:** hey guys look

 

**star on the tree:** (´• ω •`)

 

**star on the tree: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 

**i am vine:** ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 

**star on the tree: (´• ω •`) ♡**

 

**i am vine:** akehoshi-kun

 

**star on the tree:** ukki

 

**i am vine:** uwu <3?

 

**star on the tree:** *nods* uwu  <3!

 

**40k stars no sayo:** Due to personal reasons, I shall be disbanding Trickstar. It was a good run everyone

 

**Madara:** i knew it was coming eventually

 

**i am vine:** can’t believe after all that hard work we’ve done now we’re just disbanding smh

 

**star on the tree:** fine ukki and i will make our own unit

 

**star on the tree:** we’re calling it G.A.Y

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** HDHDGSHDSHSHD

 

**star on the tree:** stands for Gays Akehoshi and Yuuki

 

**y’all ugly:** yuu-kun are you sure you still want to date him

 

**i am vine:** Absolutely With All My Heart

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** y can we be like that sena?

 

**y’all ugly:** bc in their relationship, it’s moron and moron. ours is moron and moronsexual

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** then whose the moron and moronsexual in hokuanzu?

 

**star on the tree:** Anzu is obviously the moronsexual

 

**i am vine:** hidaka-kun is a low key moron but tries to hide it

 

**Madara:** no I can see it be it the other way around too

 

**star on the tree:** tbh we don’t know but i think hokke is the moron and anzu is the moronsexual

 

**40k stars no sayo:** I hate this

 

**star on the tree:** hokke is so done with us look

 

**star on the tree sent a picture**

 

**40k stars no sayo:** I wish Anzu was here

 

**Madara:** is she not?

 

**40k stars no sayo:** No, she’s out with Akatsuki on a job. It’ll take the whole day

 

**star on the tree:** he’s making the “i miss my girlfriend” face

 

**40k stars no sayo:** No I’m not. I don’t have an expression like that

 

**star on the tree changed 40k stars no sayo’s name to misses gf**

 

**misses gf:** Now I’m really disbanding Trickstar

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** can’t believe 2wink and Trickstar died

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** hidaka-senpai start a new unit with me

 

**misses gf:** Gladly

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** btw why hasn’t Anzu checked the GC?

 

**misses gf:** She said that she muted us because she gets a bunch of notifications on her phone. She’s only taking private messages today

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** oh yeah aniki was texting her earlier about something

  
  
  


**Hinata to Anzu**

 

**Hinata:** SO DO I JUST KISS HIM? WITHOUT WARNING!??

 

**Anzu:** HINATA IM GOING TO BLOCK YOU

 

**Hinata:** SENPAI IM IN A CRISIS

 

**Anzu:** UGDGXHHJ GO ASK THE GC IM WORKING

 

**Hinata:** SENPAI WAIT

 

**Anzu:** W HA T

 

**Hinata:** Should I use tongue?

  
  
  
  


**1WINK**

 

**tetorasexual:** Anzu-senpai blocked me

 

**Naru:** what did you do?

 

**tetorasexual:** NOTHING I WAS JUST ADKING QUESTIONS

 

**gacha victim:** what kind of questions?

 

**tetorasexual:** if i should use tongue when i kiss tetora

 

**gacha victim:** are you dumb?

 

**gacha victim:** there’s only one answer here

 

**Naru:** yeah it’s obvious

 

**gacha victim:** Hell Yeah

 

**Naru:** No

 

**Naru:** WAIT RITSUCHAN WHta

 

**gacha victim:** I mean like you just gotta

 

**gacha victim:** punch his esophagus i guess

 

**Naru:** RRISTXU. CAH NHES A CHILD

 

**tetorasexual:** PUCNCH IHS ESOPHAGUS

 

**gacha victim:** just ram it in there

 

**Naru:** RISTU CHAN S TO P I CSNT BREATHE

 

**tetorasexual:** ritsu-senpai, you have a galaxy brain

 

**Naru:**  W. TAH

 

**gacha victim’s name changed to galaxy brain**

 

**galaxy brain:** ty I try

 

**galaxy brain:** now go get his esophagus

 

**Naru:** RITSU. CAHN I M WHEEZIFN

  
  
  
  


**Ryuseitai!**

 

**Ryusei Black:** UHFHFYDHDDH

 

**Ryusei Black:** HINAATA HJUST

 

**Ryusei Blue:** _ i saw him stick his tongue in your mouth. it looked pretty gross _

 

**Ryusei Yellow:** you were watching??

 

**Ryusei Blue:** _ i saw it happening _

 

**Ryusei Black:** I have ascended. I’m sorry but you have to find a new Ryusei Black bc I’ve died and ascended

 

**Ryusei Green:** does that mean if i get a boyfriend, i can die?

 

**Ryusei Yellow:** midori-kun no

 

**Ryusei Green:** midori-kun yes

 

**Ryusei Black:** EXCUSE ME BUT IM IN A CRISIS

 

**Ryusei Black:** WHAT DO I DO?

 

**Ryusei Red:** KISS HIM BACK

 

**Ryusei Blue:** ^

 

**Ryusei Yellow:** ^^

 

**Ryusei Green:** ^^^

 

**Ryusei Black:** is this why we all share one brain cell?

 

**Ryusei Red:** Who told you about that? I thought I kept that a secret

 

**Ryusei Green:** it’s not much of a secret if you take one look at us you’d say “which one has the braincell today?”

 

**Ryusei Black:** ANYWAYS I THINK I MIGHT BE LATE TO PRACTICE

 

**Ryusei Yellow:** oh god they’re planning making out de gozaru

  
  
  
  


**Hinata to Anzu**

 

**Hinata:** now that u unblocked me i can say this

 

**Hinata:** GUESS WHO JUST MADE OUT WITH TETORA

  
  
  
  


**1WINK**

  
**tetorasexual:** anzu senpai blocked me again


	21. fuckifjdb scooter strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subamako get kicked out the pool  
> keito gets stressed  
> another fight of the century happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it’s me alive and kicking with my lungs breathing  
> this fic will probably get periodic updates now bc there are other things i want to write but i still love this fic to death so it won’t be dying anytime soon!  
> anyways, have a wonderful day!  
> also drink water!!

**1WINK**

 

**homo? ya:** i drank so much water today

 

**homo? ya:** like four cups

 

**crane master:** i think i drank the same amount too

 

**homo? ya:** i feel hydrated and well

 

**crane master:** same here! water is good

 

**homo? ya:** especially bc it’s really hot outside

 

**crane master:** yeah if i go outside i might faint

 

**homo? ya:** so drink water

 

**crane master:** drink water

 

**homo? ya’s name changed to drink water**

 

**crane master’s name changed to stay hydrated**

 

**Naru:** This is the purest conversation in the group chat to ever exist

 

**misses gf:** Agreed

 

**star on the tree:** hey guys check this out

 

**misses gf:** Oh no

 

**star on the tree sent a video**

 

**Naru:** IS MAKOTO OKAY????

 

**drink water:** YUUKI-SENPAI OH MY GOD??

 

**stay hydrated:** scooter 2: electric boogaloo

 

**misses gf:** I hope you and Yuuki got kicked out of the pool for doing that

 

**star on the tree:** we

 

**i am vine:** almost

 

**star on the tree:** did

 

**drink water:** FKSHSH????

 

**stay hydrated:** subaru it’s the beginning of summer break how and why in the world

 

**star on the tree:** ok so hear me out

 

**star on the tree:** ukki and i were hanging out and it’s hot as heck so i was like “let’s go to the pool” and we did but here’s the thing

 

**stay hydrated:** no there is no thing. you literally just went to the pool, brought that damn scooter and jumped into it with it like idiots

 

**star on the tree:** LISTEN

 

**star on the tree:** WE DIDNT WANT THIS TO BE A NORMAL POOL EXPERIENCE SO WE HAD TO SPICE IT UP

 

**stay hydrated:** JUST GO TO THE POOL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON

 

**Naru:** Please tell more I’m thriving

 

**drink water:** is it scary to think that mitsuru would want to do this

 

**star on the tree:** the lifeguard said that if we came back with the scooter then they’ll ban us but if we didn’t we could come back

 

**star on the tree:** so come to the pool with us

 

**stay hydrated:** wow beautiful segway my dude

 

**star on the tree:** pls come to the pool with us we want to play with friends

 

**star on the tree:** pwease ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 

**stay hydrated:** mmmmmm it’s hot outside

 

**star on the tree:** i knew you’d say that so i brought one of my mom’s sunhats so that u can fight the sun

 

**stay hydrated:** you what

 

**star on the tree sent a picture**

 

**Naru:** why is ousama there and wearing the hat

 

**i am vine:** we ran into him and izumi-san at the pool

 

**star on the tree:** they were also almost kicked out so

 

**drink water:** kicked out of pools solidarity

 

**y’all ugly:** send help please

 

**stay hydrated:** hokuto your opinion?

 

**misses gf:** I can’t swim

 

**misses gf’s name changed to drowns.png**

 

**drowns.png:** Who the fuck

 

**drink water:** HO KUTO SENPAI????

 

**i am vine:** HE SWORE

 

**star on the tree:** JKGJDNFDI

 

**star on the tree:** u kiss anzu with that mouth of urs?

 

**drowns.png:** Akehoshi, I swear to god

 

**star on the tree:** hey y’all wanna see something from our last live?

 

**drowns.png:** Wait what are you

 

**star on the tree sent a picture**

 

**drowns.png:** FKGHDFJJFJGVHFD??

 

**drowns.png:** WHEN DID YOU

 

**i am vine:** oh my god he keysmashed

 

**star on the tree:** look at these dorks

 

**star on the tree:** mcflirting backstage

 

**stay hydrated:** hey subaru hey subaru

 

**star on the tree:** ya

 

**stay hydrated sent a picture**

 

**stay hydrated:** bitch

 

**star on the tree:** UDFBJ??wHEN DID YOU

 

**stay hydrated:** when i heard you whisper “i want a hug from ukki” and then i followed you

 

**stay hydrated:** but then i regretted it a little bc y’all did more than just hug

 

**star on the tree:** u picking a fight?

 

**stay hydrated:** you picked it first

 

**drink water:** fight of the century

 

**drowns.png:** Anzu, decimate him.

 

**Naru:** uhh speaking of the beach thing

 

**Naru:** i’ll go just to save izumi-chan he looks like he’s about to snap

 

**drowns.png:** I’ll go so I can watch Anzu destroy Akehoshi

 

**drink water:** can i invite hinata and yuta? i know that they’re bored too

 

**star on the tree:** invite as many ppl as u want! lets just have fun!!

 

**stay hydrated:** see you on the court subaru

 

**star on the tree:** game on

  
  
  
  
  


**Eichi to Keito**

 

**Eichi:** Keito, I got an email saying that Yumenosaki students are no longer allowed at the local pool. What does this mean?

 

**Keito:** …

 

**Keito:** Excuse me real quick. I have to take care of some business.

  
  
  
  


 

**1WINK**

 

**Keito:** Eichi just got an email saying that Yumenosaki students are no longer allowed at the local pool. Please explain.

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** we got kicked out of the pool bc anzu-senpai and akehoshi-senpai fought at the pool with water guns and a scooter

 

**tetorasexual:** now both of them are at the hospital getting their wounds treated

 

**Keito:** They’re at the hospital?

 

**Naru:** nothing major but hokuto made both of them go just in case

 

**drowns.png:** Words cannot describe how much I dislike this

 

**tetorasexual:** wow proper grammar you’re very angry

 

**drowns.png:** Not angry but more disappointed

 

**stay hydrated:** that’s even worse im gonna cry

 

**drowns.png:** Please don’t then I’ll feel terrible

 

**Keito:** Where are Akehoshi and Yuuki? Weren’t they at the pool before you?

 

**stay hydrated:** oh wait i got this

 

**stay hydrated:** hey GAY

 

**Keito:** How is this relevant?

 

**star on the tree’s name changed to one half of GAY**

 

**i am vine’s name changed to other half of GAY**

 

**one half of GAY:** ya

 

**other half of GAY:** what do you need

 

**tetorasexual:** GFFJDFHS IT ACTUALLY WORKED

 

**stay hydrated:** keito-san wants to tell you something

 

**Keito:** Akehoshi, I’m confiscating your scooter.

 

**one half of GAY:** NO WAIT

 

**one half of GAY:** ITS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** rip yuuki-senpai

 

**other half of GAY:** wow ok

 

**drowns.png:** Yuuki is right here, Akehoshi

 

**one half of GAY:** ITS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AS FOR TRANSPORTING

 

**Keito:** Say your last words to it. I’ll be serving to your location in five minutes.

 

**one half of GAY:** DONT SAY LOCATION THATS SCARY

 

**stay hydrated:** hasumi keito comes to your location and steals your scooter asmr

 

**tetorasexual:** ah yes my favorite asmr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is who?
> 
> drowns.png=hokuto  
> stay hydrated=anzu  
> one half of GAY=subaru  
> other half of GAY=makoto  
> blades r 4 sk8ting=leo  
> y’all ugly=izumi  
> galaxy brain=ritsu  
> drink water=tomoya  
> tetorasexual=hinata  
> SPYCY BREEZE=yuta  
> crayola=koga


	22. creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we back  
> this meme on twitter is so dumb but it fits them so perfectly

**1WINK**

 

**one half of GAY:** creeper

 

**tetorasexual:** creeper

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** creeper

 

**y’all ugly:** i hate how all three of you sent that at the same time

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** SENA U RUINED IT

 

**tetorasexual:** all orange hairs share the same braincell get with it sena-senpai

 

**Wataru:** creeper

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** awww yeahhh

 

**other half of GAY:** so

 

**galaxy brain:** we back

 

**Natsume:** in the mine

 

**crayola:** got our

 

**Wataru:** pickaxes swinging

 

**drowns.png:** What’s happening?

 

**tetorasexual:** HIDAKA-SENPAI

 

 **blades r 4 sk8ting:** HFGHGHHFDHDFJJJDJFJDHFHDH

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** WE GOT SO FAR

 

**Natsume:** hoKKE-kUn you IGnorant FOol

 

**drowns.png:** ???

 

**drowns.png:** Oh ok I see

 

 **one half of GAY:** oh shit is he gonna do it

 

**drowns.png:** Creeper

 

**one half of GAY:** AWWWWW MAN!!!!!

 

**galaxy brain:** SO

 

**other half of gay:** WE

 

**Natsume:** BAck

 

**Wataru:** IN THE MINE

 

**tetorasexual:** SWINGING OUR

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** ANIKI U IDIOT THATS THE WRONG LYRIC

 

**tetorasexual:** FUCK

 

 **one half of gay:** OK AGAIN

 

**galaxy brain:** creeper

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** awwwwwwww man

 

**drowns.png:** so

 

**crayola:** we

 

**Wataru:** back

 

**SPYCY BREEZE:** in

 

**other half of GAY:** the mine

 

**Natsume:** got our pickaxes

 

**Madara:** swinging from

 

**galaxy brain:** side to side

 

**Wataru:** side side

 

**one half of GAY:** to side

 

**stay hydrated:** what the hell

 

**one half of GAY:** ANZU NO

 

 **other half of GAY:**  ANZU-CHAN WHY

 

**Natsume:** LITTLE KITTEn

 

**tetorasexual:** IT WAS GOING SO WELL

 

**other half of GAY:** anzu-chan hates minecraft confirmed

 

**stay hydrated:** makoto i played minecraft with you last week and you burnt my house down

 

**stay hydrated:** i’ll never forgive you for that

 

**other half of GAY:** :3

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** OK ONE MORE TIME

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** ANZU START US OFF

 

**stay hydrated:** …

 

**stay hydrated:** creeper…

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** AWWWWWWWW

 

**Keito:** Can you all stop spamming the chat? Your notifications are getting annoying.

 

**blades r 4 sk8ting:** KEITO YOU ASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is who?  
> anzu=stay hydrated  
> hokuto=drowns.png  
> subaru=one half of GAY  
> makoto=other half of GAY  
> leo=blades r 4 sk8ting  
> izumi=y'all ugly  
> ritsu=galaxy brain  
> tomoya=drink water  
> hinata=tetorasexual  
> yuta=spycy breeze  
> koga=crayola

**Author's Note:**

> chatfic because i have no idea wtf im doing also they seem fun to write


End file.
